Saved
by Miss Raye
Summary: 2006 AU - when Lucky's continued drug use puts Elizabeth and Cameron in jeopardy, things have to change... Hopefully for the better
1. Chapters 1 & 2

Chapter 1

Somewhere in her dreams she knew something was wrong. It was a pressure… a pressure weighing on her chest. She was trapped, trapped in the rubble of the Metro Court. Trapped and dying.

She reached out her hand for Jason, felt through the chunks of concrete and the shards of glass, she even tried to call his name, but there was only silence around her.

"Jason?" She could hear the fear in her voice and refused to believe that he'd left her.

"Jason?" The weight pressed down on her chest cutting off any of the air she was trying to squeeze into her lungs by sheer force. It was getting near impossible to think except for the one pervasive worry utmost in her mind. "Jason, are you… here? Jason?" She was fighting… fighting the fear that Jason wasn't answering her because… because he wasn't able to.

"Please, Jason… answer me."

* * *

It was only the third time he'd come by the building tonight. The first time, he'd seen her at the window staring out into the night. She'd totally missed seeing him, her gaze had never ventured lower than the rooftops. The night sky had kept her interest and that was fine with him. Jason watched her set one hand on the window frame and the other over her rounded belly.

A mix of emotions flooded through him. Pain, worry, pride… love. It took his breath away. Love. It fed him, ate at him, lifted him up and then cast him adrift. It was starting to drive him insane.

_'Starting?'_

'Oh great,' he thought, his conscience was mocking him.

A soft surprised smile lighted her face and her hand shifted a few inches to one side, a gentle caress. The baby was moving.

He knew it, knew it in his heart more than his head. He'd felt it for the first time a few days before, while they were trapped in the elevator of the Metro Court.

Elizabeth turned away from the window and he got back in the car and nodded to the driver.

The second time, it had been Lucky framed in the other set of windows, the bedroom dark, Elizabeth asleep. Lucky had paced back and forth, his body fraught with nervous energy. There was a distracted twist to Lucky's movements, something that made his jaw ache. It wasn't an easy feeling and when Lucky headed back into the shadows Jason checked his watch. 10:30pm. He'd come back. He'd come back and make sure that everything was alright.

So now, it was just after midnight and he hadn't even gotten out of the car when fear shivered up his spine. "Elizabeth." He said the name like a prayer rolling off his lips. Was she alright?

He nearly threw open the door and stepped into the street. Heat. The single thought was in his head. A single word filled with dread.

Jason looked up at the apartment and saw the lights on in the main room. What was Lucky doing still up at this hour? He moved closer, listening intently to the street around him. Silent, save for the gentle rain falling down around him, bathing the street in midnight ink. The fans must be on… the curtains were fairly dancing against the glass. Nearly across the street Jason had to step out of the way of a taxi sloshing through behind him.

Stepping up onto the sidewalk he looked up again as the pop and crinkle of breaking glass reached his ears.

A corner of Elizabeth's curtains reached out into the night air, lit from behind by a snapping yellow light. Not the electric lights that Jason had thought initially. No, finally from this vantage point he could see the reality of the situation. The kitchen of Elizabeth's apartment was on fire.

Part 2

_A little before 11:30pm that same night…_

It had been three days since he'd started back on the pills… four since Liz had rolled over in bed and whispered in her sleep.

_"Jason."_

At first, he'd tried to rationalize it. Jason had saved Elizabeth… and his baby. Bobbie had told him that Elizabeth might have flashbacks from her captivity… crying, fear, depression… he'd been prepared for that.

Having her slide her hand over his chest, snuggle against his side and sigh, "Jason," hadn't been any of the things his aunt has mentioned. So, that first night he'd sat up in bed, mind whirling with questions.

Really, he knew that she and Jason had a past. That's why he never wanted her near the man. Seriously, Jason Morgan had gone after Liz when everyone thought that he'd been dead. He'd known that Jason Morgan was pretty much devoid of emotion, but moving in on Liz while she was grieving, that had been cold. Stone cold.

He flashed back to the night Jason had found Elizabeth in the snow, after her accident. He'd seen Jason sitting beside her bed in General Hospital and he hadn't really thought about it then, but now... hearing Elizabeth say his name, Lucky had to wonder. "What about him?" Why was Jason always there… where he should be. "I'm her husband… fiancé," he corrected.

"What?" Elizabeth stirred beside him, blinking up at him in the near dark. "Lucky? What is it?"

Slipping off the bed he gave her a little shrug. "Nothing really, just have to take care of a few things. Go back to sleep."

He hadn't even waited to see if she did slip back into sleep, making a straight line for the couch, picking up the remote as he went. That had been a total waste. At this hour, with just the basic cable, all that was left was infomercials and 1-900 number adds.

So, desperate for something to distract him, he'd investigated the refrigerator and found nothing but healthy food. Having a pregnant wife and young child in the house that's all they had. It had been awhile since he'd seen the refrigerator with a beer in it. Well, that had been until Elizabeth moved back in and it was beginning to feel like forever.

He shut the door of the refrigerator and headed over to the closet. He remembered he had a few beers still in the box, near the back, behind Cameron's old stuff. He needed a beer to take the edge off, that's all. He reached up to pull the cord for the light and found out the hard way that it was burned out, so he pushed his hand through the boxes of clothes and toys and felt around for the familiar chill of a glass bottle.

Lucky smiled as his fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, but an inch or two from the doorway, it caught on something and fell with a clunk on the floor. He heard it roll toward the back of the closet with a sinking feeling in his middle.

Getting down on his knees he walked his fingers along the closet floor and felt the cool slide of a glass neck beneath his pointer finger. He reached again and his fingers caught the neck along with a little piece of plastic. He pulled the bottle out from the closet and stared at it clutched in his hand.

Trapped between the neck of the bottle and his fingers was a little plastic bag with six pills.

Lucky sat down on the floor, his back up against the wall, the little bag held in the flat of his hand. The only thought in his mind was, "Why didn't Elizabeth get rid of this?" Elizabeth. He'd almost lost her… lost her and the baby… his baby. He'd almost lost them, but Jason had saved her… saved them both.

Now, Liz was home with him, home but her mind had been so many other places… when Cameron wasn't around she was quiet, almost silent. Her thoughts taking her attention from him and now here he was… his hand full of pills. Elizabeth asleep.

And dreaming of Jason.

"And what about me?" With her it was always the children. Cameron's safety, his happiness, that came first. Next the new baby. She'd love the baby, of course, he did too… but when the baby was born… how would he fit in?

He opened the bag and shook out one pill. Then another. He held them up to the light, looking at them with the eyes of a policeman for a moment. They were perfect, straight from the dealer… and they were his.

And suddenly, they were gone. He put his head back against the wall and waited for the drugs to take effect.

Tonight, he sat starting at the same bag… empty, open, gaping.

Empty.

Just go to sleep.

It's empty.

Go to sleep.

He reached for the phone and dialed an old familiar number.

Three rings later. "Hey... this is Maxie's phone. Sorry, you missed me…" she kept going but he hung up. Leaving her a message wasn't what he wanted. Needed. He needed help, right now.

He needed pills.

He lifted the phone from the cradle again and called another number, one he had to fight to remember. An old informant that knew just who to call in such an emergency.

It was after the second ring. "What?"

"Tom, this is Lucky Spenser."

"You callin' as a cop?"

"No... not tonight…"

A pause. "Then what?"

"I need you to get me something… for my nerves."

He heard the chuckle and knew the smug look that went with it. "I thought you were clean, man."

"I'm off the stuff, really, Tom, this is just to get me through a rough patch. 'Sides, what does it matter to you as long as I've got money."

"Yeah," Tom agreed, "it'll cost you alright."

"Then where do I go?" It only took a few seconds to scribble down the instructions: an intersection, a corner, a bar. He'd done that trip before. Hanging up the phone he reached for his keys on the counter.

"Lucky?"

He froze for a moment and then turned around slowly, forcing a calm 'normal' smile on his face. "Elizabeth? Something wrong with the baby?"

She was standing in the doorway, her robe thrown on, untied, hair in disarray around her face. "No... No... I just woke up and wondered where you were."

"I was… hungry. I was going to make a sandwich or something. You... ah, you want something?"

Elizabeth gave him a little smile. "Yeah… the pills the doctor gave me turned my stomach last night."

"You didn't eat much at dinner."

She nodded. "Can you warm me up some soup?"

"Soup?" Luck looked around the counter top.

"It's behind you," she pointed behind him in the corner. There was a paper bag full of groceries tucked in the corner. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to put it away earlier. Can you-"

"Yeah, yeah.. go back to sleep, honey. I'll take care of things."

Yawning a little she gave him a smile. "Okay… I'm going to crawl back under the covers for a bit, let me know when it's ready."

"Sure… sure…" Lucky opened the cupboard and took out a small pot and fished a can of soup from the grocery bag. It killed him that he was just waiting for her to go back in the room so he could leave. She closed the door to the bedroom as he finished emptying the can into the pot.

Checking his watch he realized that if he didn't leave now, he'd be late. Due to the nature of his 'business' Tom never waited around. If you were late… you were out of luck. Giving a quick look to the closed bedroom door Lucky turned the dial on the stove, setting it a level below where it should be, "Just enough time for me to get to the corner and back and finish the soup."

Again, he reached for his keys and shoved them in his pocket letting the door slip from his fingers and nearly bang shut.

As Lucky ran down the stairs he hopped he hadn't made enough noise to wake Elizabeth up. He was in luck on one count. Elizabeth was sound asleep thanks to the wonderful pills from Doctor Lee, on the other hand, the vibrations from the door, tipped the grocery bag on the counter over… right onto the burner.


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

Part 3

"Elizabeth?" Jason called up, hoping to hear her reply. He was hoping she was awake and on her way out. He held his cell phone in his hand, fingers dialing 911 without looking.

"911, is this an-"

"There's a fire…" he rattled off the address without thinking and dropped the cell phone into his jacket pocket… already pushing through the outer door of the apartment building. He knew the layout of the building. Knew it, because he'd studied it; just like he did everything about Elizabeth.

It was only a few seconds up the stairs and to her door. Jason closed his hand over the knob and gave it a good shake only to stumble forward a step when it opened easily under his hand.

Unlocked.

Beyond the door the room was ablaze, the counter where the stove stood was engulfed in flames. A quick glance around the room and he spotted a fire extinguisher, but it wouldn't be any help now. There was nothing he could do to save the apartment, he had to make sure she was alright.

"Elizabeth?" No answer. Had she left?

The door to her bedroom was closed. Was she still asleep? Fear, stronger than he'd ever known seized his mind, if she was still here… she and the baby would die long before the fire reached them. The smoke was building up fast… so very fast.

"Elizabeth?" Still nothing.

Deep within her dreams Elizabeth was quickly becoming frantic. The rubble beneath her hands felt odd, the weight on her chest was near to smothering her. Somewhere in the fog of her fear she knew one thing was true. Somewhere just beyond her fingertips was Jason. He'd risked his life to save her and she wasn't going to do anything less than give him the same. "Elizabeth?" His voice sounded so far away… so very far and still reaching through the haze.

She tried to call to him, relief stopping up her throat; her heart filling her chest with hope as it was being crushed beneath the weight. "Jason, I have to tell you… "

If it was the last thing she was ever going to do, she was going to tell him everything she'd been hiding in her heart.

"Elizabeth?"

He sounded so close. As if he was just a few inches further, out of her reach. With a deep breath she gathered her strength and rolled to the side. "Jason!?"

He heard her voice and knew a moment of relief. Holding his sleeve over his mouth he pushed through the door and saw her tangled in the sheets on the bed, alone. It took some doing… even a little bit of praying and an uttered curse as he pulled the sheets from her body. She was fitful, constantly reaching out into the darkness for something… someone.

When her legs were free of the sheets he slid a hand under her legs and shoulders. "Elizabeth. I'm getting you out of here."

She turned into his arms, her arms going around his neck even though he wasn't sure she was awake. He felt her warm breath against his neck and his head fell back as a ragged sigh of relief left him.

Off in the distance he heard the high pitched whine of an ambulance siren and headed for the door, Elizabeth held tight against his body.

Feeling the cool night air on his face was a welcome gift. It meant that they were outside… they were safe.

He knelt down on the pavement and leaned her away from him so he could see her face. "Elizabeth." He touched her cheek, gently tapping her cheek, "Elizabeth… what happened?"

"Ja-Jason?" She shuddered awake and stared up at him, confusion written on her features. "What happened? Where?" She pushed away from him and her hand touched the cold pavement and came away wet, then turned to the street as the ambulance pulled up. "Jason?"

"I was passing by, the apartment, your apartment was on fire." He nodded to the ambulance driver as he got out of the cab. "I found you alone in your bedroom. Elizabeth, where's Lucky?"

"Lucky?" She put her hand to her forehead. "Lucky he… CAM!"

She pulled out of his arms and tried to gain her feet, but she began to cough and doubled over her hands cradling her unborn child. Jason was suddenly beside her his hand on her shoulder. "Cam? Where's Cam? Isn't he at Audrey's?"

Elizabeth shook her head and pushed away a hand trying to lower an oxygen mask over her face. She turned toward Jason and gasped for air. "He's upstairs, the other room. He's alone, Jason… he's alone. He needs me." She tried to push past him again, but he held her back, his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay…" he looked at the paramedic hovering over her shoulder. "Take care of her." He looked Elizabeth square in the eye to cut through the utter panic he read it in her eyes. "I'll bring him to you, Elizabeth… do you believe that?"

She nodded. "Yes... yes… I trust you, Jason... please hurry."

The paramedics descended on her as Jason disappeared back into the apartment building.

Part 4

Jason went back through the door with one thought in mind. Cameron.

He had to shove aside the fear that burned through his veins. It wasn't going to do him or Cameron any good to freeze up in the middle of the inferno. He'd have to think about it all later, he'd have to understand why he'd never been so scared in his life.

"Cameron? Cam? Can you hear me?"

Through the crackling flames and snapping wood he heard fearful cries coming through the smoky darkness.

"Mama!"

"Cam… can you hear me? I'm coming for you!" He was alive… He was crying and to Jason at that moment, it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He rushed to the second bedroom door and pressed himself up against it to make sure Cam heard his voice. "Cam? I'm gonna have to open the door, step away if you're near it. Cam?"

"Mama!"

The fear in his little voice twisted in Jason's gut. Somewhere at the edge of his hearing, he heard the fire engines and knew they'd be too late. He had to get him out now!

Elizabeth fought down the fear and the questions that threatened to drive her insane. She'd let Jason go back in there, because of Cameron. She'd let him talk her into staying outside because she knew deep down inside that he'd die before he let anything happen to Cameron.

And in that same place, deep down inside her she knew there was a very real chance that neither one of them would make it out.

The paramedics were throwing a barrage of questions at her and while she did her best to answer them, her eyes and attention were focused on two things; the windows of her apartment and the door to the street.

"We need you to give us some details, miss, for the records. Your name?"

She answered mechanically, her heart pounding in desperate need of news, her hands twisting the sheet on the gurney they placed her on.

"The man who went in, the one who brought you out here… who is he?"

'My world.' "Jason Morgan. He went in to get my son." 'Please God,' she prayed, 'Keep them safe."

He put his hand on the door knob and winced as the metal seared his skin. Twisting the knob he pushed on the door, but it wouldn't go. The wood that the door was made of was swelling, distorting a bit with the heat. With a silent prayer that Cam had listened to him he leaned down and rammed his shoulder into the door.

It gave way under his assault and left unchecked it bounced off the wall with a bang.

"MaaMaa!"

Jason got down on his knees and looked Cameron in the eye. The boys face was tracked in sooty tears. "Hey, bud, I'm going to take you to your Mama. Alright?"

It was a second before Cameron caught on and nodded slowly while he held his arms out to Jason.

With not a second to spare, Jason whipped off his leather jacket and scooped Cameron up. Jason settled the jacket over the boy and put a protective hand over Cameron's head. "Now, I'm going to count to 20 and when I get to 20 you're going to be in your mother's arms, alright?"

He could feel Cameron trying to nod where the little boy's face was pressed up against his neck and just a breath before Jason left the darkness of the bedroom the boy reached his arms up and shackled them around Jason's neck.

As Jason rushed through the rising columns of flames and smoke in the main room of the apartment he couldn't believe how calm he felt. How much peace he felt with Cameron's arms wrapped around him. He no longer felt any fear of the flames. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it. For this wonderful little boy and his mother he was going to walk through fire.

The fire engines arrived in a tight pack and blocked up much of the street with their shiny yellow bodies and flashing lights.

Elizabeth counted off the seconds that Jason had been back inside the building and she shook her head. It had been too long. He'd inhaled more than enough smoke when he'd brought her out and then he'd gone back into the apartment for Cam.

She swiped at tears coursing down her cheeks and tried to control the fear the weighed down on her faith. If Jason said he'd bring Cam out, he would. What would the cost be for him?

Firefighters in full gear surged past the ambulance and headed straight up the stairs. "Wait!" Elizabeth pulled away from the paramedics and tried to stop the onslaught of yellow jackets running past. "Jason's in there!"

A hand settled on her shoulder and she tried to pull away. "Miss… Miss… you have to calm down."

"No," she turned and looked up into the man's face, "You don't understand. My son… Jason's gone in to get my son."

He nodded and tried to reassure her. "My men will get them out, safe and -"

The windows of the main room exploded in a shower of glass and metal, raining it down on the sidewalk and the few firefighters that remained outside.

Elizabeth lunged away from the fireman at her side. "Jason!"


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

Part 5

The next few moments seemed to go on forever. The frantic screaming she heard hurt her ears and the painfully slow movements of the firefighters only served to make her more frantic than ever.

A rush of smoke and debris billowed out of the apartment doorway, several men falling back out of the way as other stumbled out of the burning building.

Elizabeth was already moving through the crowd, calling out for Cameron and then Jason in turn. A painful constriction around her heart made it difficult to breathe, but if Jason and her son were gone, what was she going to do?

The black smoke pouring out from the apartment clouded her vision, mixing with her tears to color her world to pitch. Her bare feet, slick on the pavement nearly went out from under her and she reached out for something to hold onto.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her tight up against a hard muscular body. "Elizabeth…"

"Mommy!"

"Oh Jason, thank God!" Elizabeth threw her arms around Jason and Cameron and felt Jason's arm tighten around her shoulders in response.

Cam's little fingers tangled in her hair and she bit back a hiss of pain when he pulled a bit too hard. She couldn't blame him one single bit, she was near frantic with worry about him too.

Paramedics surrounded them and guided the trio to the waiting ambulance where they helped Elizabeth in and settled her on the gurney with an oxygen mask over her face. She held out an open hand as Jason climbed in the back with her, Cameron still held tightly in his arms.

The paramedic tried to take the boy from Jason, to lay him down on the gurney beside his mother, but the boy wouldn't budge. Unwilling to pry the boy away from his savior, the paramedic gave Jason a worried look. "We need to check him out."

Nodding with understanding, Jason leaned down and whispered a few words to the boy. Cameron fisted one of his hands in Jason's t-shirt before plopping down on the gurney like he'd sat down to watch cartoons.

The paramedics quickly checked Cameron for injury while putting a small mask over his face. The unfamiliar sensation drew a few fearful tears, but when Elizabeth smoothed his riot of curls back away from his face with a gentle sweep of her hand he calmed and let them complete their examination.

"How is he?"

The paramedic turned to Jason and gave him a smile. "Looks good so far." He sat back and dropped the stethoscope from his hand. "We'll know more when they check him out at GH, but his breathing seems good… strong." He looked back and forth from Elizabeth to Jason. "Your son is a lucky little boy."

Elizabeth felt fresh tears gather on her lashes as she struggled for a way to explain.

"Yes he is."

She blinked twice in confusion. Jason had answered the paramedic and she didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

The female paramedic lifted a mask to settle it over Jason's face. He took it in his hand and turned back to the first paramedic. "Call ahead and have Dr. Kelly Lee ready. She's Elizabeth's doctor. She'll know what to do."

Elizabeth reached for her mask. "Cameron's doctor is…" She barely registered the soft bang as the back doors were closed, but she took hold of Cameron's other hand as the ambulance lurched forward into the night.

Dr. Lee was waiting for her when the ambulance arrived. "Alright Elizabeth, let's get you into an exam room."

Elizabeth nodded and turned back, reaching for Cameron. Dr. Lee called out to her. "Cameron's got to go with the Peds nurses, Elizabeth."

"NO!" Cameron called out into the sudden stillness of the room. "No, stay with Mommy!"

Elizabeth turned a tearful face to the gathered staff. "Please… he'd been through so much tonight."

Cameron threw his arms around Elizabeth and shook with fear. "Stay… stay with Mommy."

Inside, she was torn, the call to protect and care for both of her children was tearing her apart. She didn't want Cameron to be alone… not when he'd woken up that way, surrounded by heat and smoke. It was cruel to do that to a child. "I need to-"

"I'll go with him."

Elizabeth wanted to throw her arms around Jason and… and thank him profusely, she corrected her traitorous thoughts. "Jason, you need to see a doctor too."

He shook his head. "I'm all right for now." One of the paramedics turned around to argue, but Jason silenced him with a look. "Cameron won't be alone."

As if to end the argument, Cameron reached out and took Jason's hand. "Not alone." He repeated with a satisfied smile.

Elizabeth barely registered Dr. Lee's presence in the room as she removed her nightgown and dropped it onto a chair. Slowly drawing on the hospital gown she automatically tied to open in the front. It wasn't until the cool metal of the hospital rail hit the back of her thighs that she gave a little start.

"Gave us quite a scare there, Elizabeth." The doctor's light tone didn't disguise the reproach in her voice. "What happened tonight?" Before Elizabeth could answer she opened the gown and pressed the stethoscope to the sensitive skin at the top of her left breast. "Breathe."

"That's easy to say if you're not getting frostbite." She caught Dr. Lee rolling her eyes and settled into the exam, breathing deeply with her gaze focused on the far wall. "I remember waking up as we ran outside. Really, Jason ran, I was half asleep." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. He was asking me about… Cameron." Dr. Lee stood and gently eased Elizabeth down to the examination table. "And Cameron was still inside…" As Elizabeth continued on Dr. Lee did a thorough exam of the baby. When she finally closed up the gown and sat back in a chair at the side of the table, Elizabeth sat up and leveled a look at her. "The baby?"

Dr. Lee gave a little sigh and tried to smile at her young patient. "Fine… again…"

Elizabeth let go of the breath she'd been holding onto. "Thank you so much, I-"

"But I don't know how many times I'm going to get the same call, Elizabeth… before you realize that you can't go on like this. One emergency after another. One close call after another. It's just not safe for you… or Cameron… or the baby."

"It's not what you think, really. It was a complete accident… and the Metro Court… Mr. Craig… he was just after the case, if he'd have gotten it, we would have been out of there in minutes... tonight was just another accident… totally impossible to predict or avoid."

Dr. Lee stood and moved toward the doorway. "I'll have Epiphany move you to a room upstairs and out of the ER. Just sit tight until she comes to get you." Then a moment later the doctor was gone and Elizabeth was left alone with her thoughts.

She wondered how Jason and Cameron were doing, but she didn't want to call and ask, she'd probably just interrupt the doctors and that would slow down the whole process. She was just going to have to wait until Jason came up to tell her how things were going. It was killing her to have to sit there and wait, but she knew that it was all that she could do… for now.

Part 6

Cameron was having a fine time. The reigning king of Peds was enjoying the attention his minions were showering on him, all with his hand wrapped in Jason's shirt. There had only been one fitful moment and that was after the whole examination.

One of the nurses had demanded that Jason change his clothes. He was covered in ash and smoke and she didn't want it to affect Cameron or any of the other children in the ward. Cameron had clung to Jason, refusing to let him go to change, but again Jason leaned down and rubbed Cameron's back and spoke to him. "I'm not going to leave you, Cameron. I'm just going to go behind that curtain." Cameron's eyes followed his hand to the bank of curtains at the far end of the room. "Otherwise, they won't let me stay with you."

He'd seen the indecision and worry in Cameron's gaze; felt the fear that welled up inside the little boy. No one wanted to be alone at a time like this. For a moment his thoughts strayed to Lucky. Where was he anyway? His attention was drawn back to Cameron when the boy released his hold on Jason's shirt and sat back on the bed.

Jason didn't have to turn around to know that Cameron's eyes were glued to him, he knew… deep down inside, he knew. As he passed by the nurse she shoved a pile of clothes in his hands and stared at his hair for a moment. "And a shower," the nurse added on with a raised brow. Jason thought of telling her exactly what she could do with that suggestion, but one glance over his shoulder put that thought out of his head. Cameron gave him a toothy grin before he disappeared behind the curtain. He made short work of removing his clothes and stepped in to make quick work of the enforced shower.

Pushing his hands over his face he saw the dark rivulets that coursed down his forearms and he let out a long sigh. He hadn't realized how much ash had been on his skin. Grabbing the clean bath towel from the bar he added a liberal amount of hospital soap to it and scoured his body, ridding himself of every trace of the fire.

Just as he shut off the shower he heard Cameron giggle in the exam room. He peeked around the curtain and Cameron caught site of him. "Jason bath… Cameron bath."

If Emily had seen him, she'd have called him a sap for the smile he felt tugging at his lips. He pulled on the hospital scrubs and stepped back into the Exam room. The nurse was just picking up a towel to dry his hair but Jason put out his hand. "I'll do it." She gave him a sideways glance, pondering his words for a moment before handing of the soft white towel.

Cameron put his hand out and touched the blue scrubs for balance while his feet dangled over the edge of the bed. "Clean."

"That's right, Cam… we're both clean."

Jason watched Cameron's expression as his face alternately disappeared behind the mop of his hair and the white terry cloth towel. There wasn't any trace of fear left in his eyes or in his smile. Anyone walking into the room would never have suspected that this little boy had just survived a fire, but they might see the overly bright eyes and know… it was time to sleep.

Handing the towel off, Jason pulled a corner of the blanket back and Cameron scooted over the pillow and slid his legs beneath the blanket. "Story," he proclaimed to Jason. He lay back against the pillow and waited.

Jason sat down beside the bed and thought about the last time he'd had to tell Michael a story. It had been awhile and he wasn't quite sure he remembered all the details of what Power Ranger had defeated what Alien Bad Guy, and while he remember reading fairy tales to Michael before it didn't seem the right thing for the moment. He looked up at Cameron and started to ask him what his favorite story was, but he stopped the moment he looked into Cameron's eyes. The color wasn't right, but everything else was pure Elizabeth. The trust he read there. That was Elizabeth. The peace he saw reflected in the little boy's eyes. He'd seen that so many times in her eyes as well.

It hurt, deep down in his chest where they told him his heart was. He felt a longing that he'd tried so hard to ignore, but kept coming back up to the surface whenever he was around Elizabeth… and now Cameron. "Okay, Cameron… I'll tell you a story." Cameron laid his hand on Jason's arm and settled in under the blanket. "I'll tell you what the wind looks like."


	4. Chapters 7 & 8

Part 7

Captain Robert Dalton leaned back against the side of the ladder truck and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a spare towel. He nodded to a few of his firefighters as they emerged from the building and managed to push himself upright as a young man approached with a worried look on his face. "Can you help me?"

"I'll do what I can, son... what do you need?"

"The apartment, the one," he lifted a shaking hand to point at the window above where smoke coming from the apartment had stained the stucco facade, "on the corner... what happened?"

The Captain let out a long sigh. "A real shame. Looks like someone got careless and..."

"There was a pregnant woman in the apartment... where is she?"

"Oh," he removed his hat and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "her... yeah, they took her to General Hospital with..." He stared after the man for a moment, calling after him, "they took the others there too!" The Captain shook his head and turned to pack up. "It's a real shame."

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom, her hands busy drying off her hair, her mind struggling with so many worries.

"Is this a bad time?"

She stopped as soon as she heard the familiar voice and let the towel drop down around her shoulders. "Emily. No, no… this is fine."

"I saw your name on the board in the ER and wondered what happened." She closed the door and moved into the room. Elizabeth retreated to the safety of her hospital bed. Truthfully, she would have thought that the story had made its rounds through the GH grapevine. "There was a fire at the apartment and-" she held up her hand to stave off Emily's questions, "Cameron is in Peds right now, I'm sure he's fine, Jason went with him and-"

"Lucky-"

"Yes we were-"

"No. Lucky… you meant to say that Lucky went with Cameron."

There was a note of caution in Emily's voice and Elizabeth couldn't blame her. It was a little much for her to grasp as well. Some part of her still felt that she was still asleep and this was all part of a dream. "No, Lucky… he wasn't there when I woke up. It was Jason that brought us out of the apartment before the firemen arrived."

"What was he doing there?"

Maybe it was just the exhaustion, but Elizabeth thought she saw a look of suspicion cross her friend's face. "Whatever it is you're thinking, Emily… don't." She gathered part of the blanket in her hand and tried to sort through her own thoughts. "It's all hazy right now; I don't even know what part of my memories were dreams and what was real. All that matters," she took in a long breath to steady herself, "is that Cam and the baby are safe." And Jason, her mind offered up the niggling reminder and she had to wonder if her subconscious was trying to torture her to death.

"Yes… yes," Emily agreed, but her tone was distracted, "that's what matters, but you have to wonder where Lucky is."

Elizabeth nodded swept her gaze back up to Emily's face. "Of course, it's just that-"

They both turned to look as the door swung open. Epiphany stepped in and gave Elizabeth a smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've got to take some readings…" she stepped aside to give Emily a clear shot at the door.

Fiddling with her stethoscope Emily gave Elizabeth an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about Lucky, I'll call Nikolas and he'll find Lucky and bring him here. Until then, let Epiphany spoil you rotten." She gave a small wave and disappeared beyond the door.

Elizabeth held out her arm, waiting for Epiphany to strap on the blood pressure cuff. After the first few puffs of air Elizabeth turned to look up into Epiphany's face. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

Elizabeth leaned back to get a better look. "You're quiet."

Epiphany arched a brow at the young woman. "What did you jus' say?"

"Nothing… nothing…"

"What you meant to say is that you missed the sound of my voice so much you decided to come back to the hospital in the middle of the night because you knew I was working a double shift you didn't want me to be alone."

Elizabeth held up her hands in mock surrender. "You got me… that's what happened. I was bored and I set fire to my apartment all so I could come back here and…"

Noting the sudden silence, Epiphany gave her friend a quick look. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"The apartment, everything I own… it's gone." Elizabeth looked up and swiped at a tear with her free hand. "I know it's silly… I've got Cam, and that should be enough, but his pictures, his toys… everything… gone."

Taking Elizabeth's hand in her own she whispered to her friend. "Just focus on what you do have. Your baby, your son and a man that would walk through fire for you."

Elizabeth blinked up as Epiphany put the oxygen gauge over her finger. "What? How did you-"

"I'd like to say I read it in my coffee creamer, but one of the paramedics told me all about the heroics at the apartment."

The only answer was a nod and a few tears.

"Then I guess you have nothing to complain about… except," Epiphany had one of her saucy smiles painted on her lips, "the fact that this hospital should give out Frequent Patient Points, cause you'd have Platinum status by now and could own the joint."

"That bad, huh?"

"Honey, I'm not trying to make you feel bad about being here, you've been through enough. Just know that if you need someone to talk to, or someone who can talk your ears off so you don't have to talk... then, just give that call button a push." She gave Elizabeth a wink and moved toward the door. "I'll see you in a little bit… try – please try – to get some rest, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded as her friend stepped into the hall, but before she could move the door opened a second time.

"I have to ask you a few questions."

Part 8

Elizabeth nodded as her friend stepped into the hall, but before she could move the door opened a second time.

"I have to ask you a few questions."

"Mac, I-"

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I heard the call over the radio and came down to check on you."

She looked down at the edge of the blanket that she was twisting in her fingers. "Have you seen Lucky?"

He gave her a look that said he knew more than he was going to say. "I haven't seen him, yet."

"So, he's fine?"

"Do you know what started the fire?" He asked his question on top of hers and Elizabeth lacked the energy to fight him.

She closed her eyes and remembered the smoke, the heat on her skin, the crackling of the flames, and the glare visible even through her closed eyelids. "No... I just remember getting out of the apartment and then..."

"Jason went in for Cameron." He shook his head at her guarded expression. "I'm not trying to put this on him. He may be a mobster, but he'd never do that to you or a child."

Mac's concession did little to stop the worry that she was feeling. "So, if you're not here to get information on Jason, then... is this about Lucky?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "I'm looking into everything right now. The fire's out and the arson team will be heading in within the hour."

"Arson? Mac you can't believe that Lucky..."

"It's not what I believe that matters; it's what the investigators say. I'm sure they'll have questions for you. Do you know how long Dr. Lee is planning to keep you here?"

Shaking her head, she set her hands to smoothing the bed spread, hoping the movement would hide the way that her hands were trembling. "She hasn't said when I can leave. I'm waiting for news on Cameron, too."

Mac looked at her face, almost as if he was trying to see straight into her thoughts. "It's hard being a parent, isn't it?" She looked up at him. "No matter how old they get, you do everything you can to make sure that they're happy and healthy and when someone threatens that..." his eyes narrowed and he looked away, "you do what it takes to protect them." He opened the door and gave her one last look. "I'll come back later when I know more."

Pulling the blanket up around her shoulders Elizabeth gently smoothed her hand over her rounded belly. She was exhausted but determined to wait until she heard about Cameron.

The elevator doors hadn't completely opened up when Lucky slipped through the doors and marched up to the nurse's station. "Where's my... where's Elizabeth?"

"Lucky? Where have you been?"

He turned to see Mac coming up on his left. "I just... I came from the apartment, there's been a fire, I'm looking for Elizabeth." He turned his head from side to side, hoping to alleviate the tension built up in his neck. "Is she here?"

"I just saw her-"

"Thank god, I've been worried sick... the baby." He took a step forward and then paced a bit to the side. "What... what room is she in?" He swept his tongue over his lips, suddenly dry. His gaze flickered up to meet Mac's as he stepped around him. "Is she in there?" Before he got more than a foot past Mac, Lucky was swung around by his arm. "What?"

Mac leaned closer, his fingers digging into Lucky's arm a fraction of an inch. He took in Lucky's appearance, clammy skin, dilated pupils, watery eyes..."Where were you?"

Lucky tried to shrug off the older man's hand. "I was out getting something from the store and..."

"You're high."

"No."

"The hell you aren't." He tightened his grip as Lucky tried to step away from him. The sudden movement jostled Lucky enough that his keys clashed against each other. The sound drew Mac's attention. "Did you drive here?"

He shoved his car keys into his jeans pocket and his eyes widened slightly as he felt the subtle scrape of the plastic bag's zipper against his skin. "Look Mac, can we talk about this after I see Elizabeth? She's probably worried sick and..." He felt Mac loosen his hold on and Lucky reached out for the door.

A moment later he was staring at the metal cuff on his wrist, a second before Mac twisted that arm behind him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Mac, wait..."

"The only place you're going to is jail." There was a hint of satisfaction in Mac's voice, one that he either couldn't or didn't want to control.

"What?" Lucky struggled against Mac's grip as the second cuff went around his other wrist and his elbow twisted at a painful angle. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "This isn't funny, Mac."

Mac held onto Lucky with one hand while the other patted down his pockets, starting with his jacket. It didn't take long for him to feel search his jeans. "Dammit, Lucky..." Mac reached in, past the keys and pulled out the plastic bag, holding it up so that Lucky could see it.

"It's not what you think-"

"What I think is that you left Elizabeth alone so you could score drugs.. and while you told yourself you were only going to be gone a few minutes, once you got those pills in your hand you had to have one. Just one. Right?"

Lucky's head snapped up and Mac read the truth in his eyes.

"Did you stop then, Lucky? Did you?"

Silence was as good as an answer in Mac's book. Mac shoved the bag into his jacket pocket and pulled Lucky away from the wall.

As they moved through the room, Lucky avoided the looks from hospital staff and visitors alike. It was almost a relief when they reached the elevator.

A moment after Mac pushed the call button, the doors slid open and Lucky looked up to see Jason standing in the elevator car.

It was a knee-jerk reaction, something Lucky just couldn't help. His glare greeted Jason's seemingly blank expression. "I should've known you'd show up."


	5. Chapters 9 & 10

Part 9

A moment after Mac pushed the call button, the doors slid open and Lucky looked up to see Jason standing in the elevator car.

It was a knee-jerk reaction, something Lucky just couldn't help. His glare greeted Jason's seemingly blank expression. "I should've known you'd show up."

Nothing.

"That's right... you're going to walk in there and try to take her away from me. It's not going to work, you know - we have a bond now... something that will always…"

Mac pushed Lucky into the car, cutting off the tirade and Jason stepped out, his cautious gaze trained on Lucky's face.

Sweat on the younger man's skin was turning his hair darker near the roots, the quick, near-frantic breaths panting from Lucky's lips were enough to tell him what was really going on.

Lucky pulled at Mac's grip, his teeth set together in a harsh line. "You stay away from her, Jason… you're dangerous… you're poison to any woman in your life."

"I'm not going to get into this with you."

"You're gonna get –"

Mac reached over and pushed the down button. "I don't care what you do when you get out of jail, Lucky, but this is wasting my time."

When the doors closed Jason let out a sigh and looked around the lobby, catching Epiphany's eye. She looked over at the elevator and shook her head.

He took the few steps over to the counter. "Is Elizabeth able to have visitors?"

She smiled and nodded down the hall. "She's in room 12… she's been waiting to see you."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'm sure she's been waiting to get some news about Cameron."

Epiphany smiled back. "That too. Don't let me hold you up." She looked down at the files she was organizing and then popped back up for a minute with a bright smile for Jason.

He tried to ignore her Cheshire grin, but it was impossible. "What?"

She gave a little shrug. "I like the new look."

"So do I."

Epiphany picked up her files and disappeared down the hall as Jason turned around toward the origin of the voice. Monica had stopped in the hallway, her white doctor's coat emphasizing the pale of her complexion. She gave him a weak smile before continuing on her walk.

He met her with a few steps forward and let her look her fill at his clothes. "I feel strange wearing this."

She blinked as she looked up into his face. "It looks good on you." The settled into a silence that was almost comfortable.

"I had to borrow it."

Monica stepped forward and set her hand on his shoulder as she looked him over from head to toe. "Is everything alright?" He was a silent for a moment and it seemed to shake her. "What happened?"

He looked over at room 12 and back. "It's a long story, but I came in with Elizabeth and Cameron. There was a fire and while Doctor Lee brought Elizabeth here for an exam, someone had to go with Cameron."

Monica gave him a wistful smile and stepped a hesitant step closer. "You're always great with children… I'm sure Cameron was… happy to have you with him."

Jason nodded and clasped and unclasped his hands. "Yeah… he seemed happy to have someone with him. Someone he… recognized. I've got to go tell Elizabeth how he… is."

"Well, I hope you get a chance to stop by and see Alan later. He's been asking for you."

"I'll come by… after I talk to Elizabeth."

Monica stepped back a pace and gave him a bright smile. "I'll let your fath- Alan know. He'll be happy to see you." She turned and moved toward the elevators without a backwards glance, leaving Jason looking after her. He heard her change her words and it bothered him… more than a little if he let himself admit it.

Jason looked in the through the window on the door and knocked a few times. Elizabeth sat up when she heard the knock, and he saw her face brightened when he peaked into the room. "Jason! How is Cameron?"

He stepped in and approached the bed, drawing up a chair to sit beside her. She reached out and touched his arm and for a moment he stared down at her hand and took a deep steadying breath so she wouldn't know how much the simple touch affected him.

Suddenly he was aware that he had covered her hand with his, stroking circles against the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "He's fine… he's fine." He looked up into her eyes and it took his breath away. The tears that shone in her eyes couldn't hide the relief that she felt, and… Jason looked away for a moment, unable to name the feeling he saw reflected in her eyes. "He had a bath," smiling over the memory he continued, "they made me take one too."

"They didn't like the smoke and ashes on the sheets, huh?"

"Not really."

They shared a laugh and Elizabeth lifted her hand to slide her fingers over the short blue sleeves of his scrubs. "I was wondering about the change in wardrobe."

He gave her a look that told her exactly what he thought about her tone.

"But he's really alright?"

Jason stood and leaned against the wall, needing to put some distance between them. "The doctors kept telling me how strong he was and how he was going to be just fine… that he'd come through this with flying colors."

Her shoulders quaked with silent laughter. "I can't tell you how worried I was… no one could tell me anything about him… or you and I was just about to get dressed and head down to Peds to see for myself.

Scrubbing his hand through his hair he looked down at the floor. "I would have come sooner, but they were trying to get him to get some sleep so I stayed until he nodded off."

Elizabeth pressed her hand to her lips and gave a little sigh. "He didn't give you trouble, did he?"

Jason shook his head and smiled. "No problem. He just wanted a story."

She dropped her head into her hands. "Oh no!" She looked up at the ceiling and worried her lip between her teeth. "What book did he get you to read?"

"I didn't read him a book." He wanted to stop himself, but he didn't… couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and gently stroking her cheek. The laughter in her eyes fell away and he nearly regretted the gesture. "I told him… about the wind."

Part 10

It wasn't until he felt the tear touch his finger that he realized she was crying. He sat back in the chair and looked up into her face. "Did I… are you… in pain?"

"NO... no." She swiped at the tears in her eyes and smiled down at him. "I'm just so grateful! I think it finally hit me. Hearing about Cam and having you here with…" she set her hand lovingly over her belly, "us. It's more than I have a right to-" She paused as the door opened up and Doctor Kelly Lee peered inside.

"Liz? Jason! It's good to see you again." She shouldered the door open and pulled in a large machine on wheels. "I just had a chance to nab the machine so I thought we'd go ahead and take some pictures, all right?"

Jason could almost feel the vibrations rolling off of Elizabeth. It wasn't fear or tension; he'd know what that felt like… he knew those emotions like he knew how to breathe. What he felt was… anticipation. It was a strange emotion to feel… anticipation was just a hairsbreadth away from hope.

It took effort to open his mouth, let alone talk, but he managed it. He needed to offer her the out. Getting back to his feet, Jason gently brushed an errant wave behind her ear so he could see her face. "You... you want me to wait outside?"

A moment before she answered him, he was struck again by the simple fact that Elizabeth was never more beautiful than when she was smiling. "I'd like for you to stay, Jason. I want you to see your baby."

"Our baby," he corrected.

Kelly turned to plug in the machine, trying to hide her smile from them both, but she realized that neither one was paying attention. "With all the excitement going on we're just going to take a little look at how everything is going on inside." She pulled a chair up to the bed and helped Elizabeth lift up the hem of her hospital gown.

As she checked the gel for temperature she snuck a glance at Jason, eager for a chance to see if he measured up to Elizabeth's stories. She'd also heard from the staff about the man that ran the city for Sonny Corinthos and that was very interesting. He had his gaze fixed to the wall, his eyes trained on a small speck of dust… or something else just as fascinating, but when Elizabeth looked away his eyes drifted to her stomach.

Gently, Elizabeth skimmed her palm over the rounded curve of her belly.

"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?"

The younger woman smiled at her. "Except for the pain I told you about earlier, I'm fine."

"Pain?" Jason leaned closer and his hand brushed up against her side. "Sorry."

Elizabeth pushed herself up higher on the cushions. "It's not the baby… the smoke got into my lungs and it hurts a little when I take in a breath."

Jason looked at Kelly who smiled quickly. "It's normal, don't worry too much about it."

She gave him credit. He was as stoic as she'd heard. He looked from Kelly to Elizabeth and slowly acknowledged his understanding with a simple nod. "All right, let's get this going." Gently, Kelly squeezed out a small puddle of viscous gel on Elizabeth's stomach and set the probe against her skin, moving it in a slow ever widening circle as she smoothed the gel over Elizabeth's skin. "This is the transducer. It is the 'eye' that we use to see into the womb."

The screen flickered a bit and green lights appeared on the screen in wide swatches of color. On the top curve of her next pass Kelly let out a breath and smiled. "There we are."

Jason's eyes lifted from the rounded curve of Elizabeth's belly to the screen and he felt a breath freeze inside of his body. "Is… is that-"

Kelly looked up at him. "That's the baby's arm."

His fingers sank into the edge of the mattress, steadying him. "And that?"

Twisting the transducer to the side, Kelly began a slow pass over the uterus from top to bottom. As she moved the probe with one hand she pointed to the screen with the other. "The top of the head… the nose… mouth… chin…"

While he heard every word that Doctor Lee was saying, it stopped registering in his brain. This was his baby. His.

"Oh!"

Elizabeth.

She beamed a bright smile and Doctor Lee shared a grin with her patient. "Feisty."

"You can say that again."

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Jason looked down at Elizabeth, indecision written on his face. "You?"

She reached out and touched his hand, linking their fingers together. In the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room he saw tears gathering on her lashes. "If you want to know, Jason, ask."

He looked back at the screen and saw the baby turn on its side. He had a thousand questions in his head, but there was no way to get them past the lump that had formed in his throat.

Doctor Lee flipped a switch and a soft woosh-woosh noise filled the room. He met her eyes and waited.

"That's the baby's heart."

"It's…" he swallowed, "so fast."

"It's perfect." The baby turned on its back and Dr. Lee pushed a green button on the console. "I'll print you out a picture, Jason… and if you decide you want to know if you've having a boy or girl, you just have to ask."

He nodded as she put the print out in his hand.

"Everything looks great, Elizabeth. The baby has a strong healthy heartbeat and looks right on schedule for size and length. I'm ordering you to get some rest so we can kick you out of here in the morning. We'll probably need the bed." She gently rubbed Elizabeth's arm. "If you need anything, you know the drill." Smiling at Jason, Doctor Lee moved to the door. "I'll leave you two alone. Take care of her."

He nodded in response, his eyes drifting to the picture in his hands. "Beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled, fighting a strong urge to yawn. The adrenaline was starting to burn off and her body was in desperate need of sleep. "Are you… I mean, do you… need to go?"

"I saw Monica earlier," he began as if he was measuring out the words, "she said that Alan was asking for me. I should stop by and see him."

"Yes… Alan will want to… need to see you." A moment of irrational fear twisted her stomach. "Will I… see you later?" The instant it was out of her mouth she regretted the words. She didn't want to sound clingy; she didn't want to sound like…

The room door swung open on its hinges and Luke walked in. "Lucky, I-" His gaze narrowed on Jason. "What are you doing here?" He advanced on the bed. "Where's Lucky, Elizabeth?" His voice was loud and filled with anxiety. "They said there was a fire…"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know, Luke. I haven't seen him-"

"You haven't seen your husband?"

Jason stepped in the middle. "Luke-" There was a genuine warning in his tone, but Liz touched his arm and he grew still as a statue.

Luke was oblivious to the threat. "Elizabeth, where is my son?"


	6. Chapters 11 & 12

**Part 11**

"You haven't seen your husband?"

Jason stepped in the middle. "Luke-" There was a genuine warning in his tone, but Liz touched his arm and he grew still as a statue.

Luke was oblivious to the threat. "Elizabeth, where is my son?"

She took a deep breath to compose her thoughts. They'd been running rampant to this point and having Luke blow through the door like he had a right to be there… Elizabeth looked up at the man that did a passable impression of a father when he wanted to and schooled her words and her heart rate. "He's not my husband."

"Huh?" He was shaken out of his rant for a moment.

"He's not my husband anymore, Luke. The divorce went through almost a month ago."

"You're living with him!"

"Lower your voice." Jason's expression had gone dark and Luke seemed to be determined to ignore the younger man as much as was humanly possible.

"I was living with him, Luke… hoping to help him kick his addiction, but now the apartment is gone and I haven't seen Lucky since I woke up and…" Her brain felt like it was going to explode. The lack of sleep, the inhaled smoke and soot, the strain of the focused attention on her… it was taking its toll. "Jason-"

She felt his hand touch her hair gently and she resisted the urge to lean into the caress. She kept her thoughts as restrained as she could and looked up into Jason's steel blue eyes. "You should go see Alan, I'm sure he's worried."

His glance slid over to the foot of the bed where Luke stood. "I should stay."

They tried valiantly to ignore Luke's exasperated sigh. "I'll be fine. Go." She tried to add what little authority she could into her tone, with the way her throat was feeling, it was pretty easy to get a gravely 'obey me' tone. "Go."

Jason reached down just past the bed and lifted the chord connected to her call button and placed it in her hand. "I'll check on you later."

She nodded and turned her attention back to Luke as Jason walked out of the room.

"I got up in the middle of the night and Lucky was awake… he asked me if I wanted anything and that was the last time I saw him."

"So he's safe." There was no mistaking the relief in his voice.

"I'm sure he is… I just wish I knew why he wasn't there when the fire started, I was still asleep when we were rescued."

"And you haven't heard from him? Even with all the fire engines showing up and-"

"I don't know where he is, Luke… I wish I did." She realized a moment too late that there was a distinctive edge to her tone that she hadn't intended for anyone to hear. "Luke, I-"

He took a step back toward the door, his expression slack and somewhat distracted. "I'll find him. Elizabeth. I'll find him and he'll explain…" He opened the door and turned back to face her again for a moment. "Where ever he was, Elizabeth. I know it was very important. You can count on that."

The door sat open and Elizabeth sank back against her pillows. Rubbing at her temples with her fingers she let out a long shuddering breath.

* * *

Jason paused a few steps away from the nurse's station and looked through the large square window pane. Emily sat beside Alan's bed, her hand gently stroking their father's arm.

He slipped in and stopped just inside the door, watching the multi-colored displays on the machines counting each breath, each heartbeat. Once, he'd pushed Alan away in nearly every way possible. He had been determined to remove any vestige of his former life.

But Lila had made it impossible, with her gentle words and winning smile… and so did Alan. His steadfast reasoning and prodding had made an impression, one that Jason was loathe to admit how much he needed right now.

Emily turned at the sound of his in-drawn breath and brightened the instant she saw him. "He's sleeping… thank goodness, the doctors have been in here every five minutes or so."

Jason nodded his understanding and started to turn back.

"Don't."

He closed his eyes for a minute fighting back tears he didn't know he was capable of. Only when he'd wrested control over his body did he turn back to look.

Alan, with Emily's help was slowly rising up into a sitting position. "I wanted to see you… don't go."

Emily gave her father a quick kiss on his cheek and left the room, pausing only to touch Jason on his shoulder, offering him a reassuring smile.

Jason watched the door swing closed and in a dark corner of his mind, it occurred to him that he could still leave. There were no locks on the door. And, if he stayed, it would be because he wanted to.

"I… I, ah," he nearly laughed at the hesitation in his own voice. Gone was the enforcer and he'd been replaced with a teenage boy, awed by the man his father was, "I wanted to see you, too."

Alan's face brightened instantly. "That's wonderful, Jason. I'm happy to hear it."

Jason stood there, almost rooted to the spot; giving Alan a chance to notice what he was wearing. Looking down at himself, Jason gave a little shrug. "I had to borrow this from one of the doctors."

"I'm not complaining, really." Alan spoke as though his throat had gone dry, his eyes blinking rapidly as if his eyes were filled with dust.

He knew what Alan must be thinking… mourning for the lost son that had been his hope of a doctor. The loss Alan must be feeling.

"Don't, Jason. Don't do that to yourself, not now." Jason looked up and latched onto the sound of Alan's voice. "Don't make this about the past. I'm not."

Jason moved closer. "Emily's going to be a doctor, a good one."

"Of course she will." Alan's voice glowed with pride, "and you-" he cleared his throat, "I just want to know that you're happy." Alan let the words sink in and Jason knew that he meant them. There was an integrity in Alan's gaze that made that truth plain. "Are you? Are you happy, Jason?"

It wasn't until Jason stood beside the bed that he realized he'd even been moving. "I'm glad you're going to be alright."

It was a rewarding smile. One that kept his attention long enough for Alan to sneak in past his defenses and take his hand. "Are you happy?"

Instantly, Jason's mind was alive with color, pictures and sounds of Elizabeth, the gentle sound of his child's heart beating within her body, and of Cameron smiling up at him through a thatch of wild curls. The muscles around his heart tightened and a tear gathered in a corner of his eye, holding tight to his lashes.

Jason looked straight into Alan's eyes and told him the truth. "Tonight, I am."

Alan relaxed against the pillow's his fingers releasing their hold on Jason. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." His eyes wandered over to the machines and he gave a long sigh. "When I came to and I saw your mother's face hovering over me, her eyes so sad and worried, I didn't think I'd see you again… or Emily."

He swiped at his tears and gave a shuddering breath. "I wanted to stay in that lobby you know. I wanted to be there, for Emily, for Robin… Elizabeth should have been sent out instead of me." Jason looked away when Alan mentioned her name. "I'm old and Elizabeth has new life inside of her. She was the one I wanted to go and Emily should never have been forced to make that choice."

Jason sat down in the chair beside the bed. "She did the right thing, sending you out to get help. She knew what to do."

"But, Elizabeth…"

"I took care of it."

Alan stopped mid word and looked at his son. "What?"

"I was there, in the lobby."

There was a moment of disbelief. "I know you're not speaking of things like 'in spirit' that's just not you… so, you must mean it. You," Alan nodded slightly, his voice softer, "found a way inside."

Jason didn't have to say anything. Alan read the truth in the silence.

"How?"

"Elizabeth called me on her cell phone. I heard enough through the line and had Spinelli help me get inside past security."

"You have some of the most 'interesting' friends."

"I saw you both from the ceiling vent. You and Elizabeth. I knew I had to be there to help. When the time came I walked with you to the door. I couldn't say anything, but I was there."

Alan nodded once, taking in the weight of Jason's words. "You were always there Jason. You're always with me, even when you didn't want me with you, I felt you, here," he laid his hand over his chest, "in this old heart."

Another long pause fell between them and Jason stood, unsure of how much longer he could remain in the room without saying too much.

"How is Elizabeth?"

Jason paused in his retreat, his pulse accelerating slightly at the question. "She's fine and the baby…"

"Yes, her baby. Is she why you're here at GH?"

He felt trapped and found himself wondering if Monica-

"It's just that you… keep mentioning her. I wondered if that was the reason for your… change of clothes."

Jason felt a nervous half-smile curl up the corner of his mouth. He used as few words as possible to describe the events of the evening, monitoring Alan's heart rate with each sentence. He was inordinately happy to finish the retelling with Alan's pulse remaining steady. "They wouldn't let me stay with Cameron in dirty clothes, so I'm stuck in this until Milo can bring me something else."

"She must be grateful."

"I am." Jason countered. "She's saved my life so many times… it was the least I could do for her."

"Then I'm glad you were there." Alan searched Jason's near expressionless face and noticed the strain along his jaw. "Is there something… else?"

He opened and then closed his mouth, suddenly very concerned that his secret would come tumbling out of his mouth. Standing here with Alan could be a dangerous thing. "I should let you get some rest."

He moved toward the door and had his hand stretched out when Alan called out to him. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon."

The door swung closed behind him as his cell phone buzzed inside his jacket pocket. He fished it out and held it up to the blaring fluorescent lights in the hospital. He heaved a little sigh and flipped open the phone. "What is it, Carly?"

"Jason, thank God, I need you."

* * *

**Part 12**

Stan continued to look over at her from the driver's seat, so much so that Elizabeth was beginning to wonder if they'd be able to make it to the Police Station in one piece.

There was some kind of music blaring over the speakers in his car, a wild mix of rap and country and the voice kept repeating the words "Whoop Whoop" every other line.

Elizabeth put a hand over her belly as the baby kicked along to the rhythm. The call from Lucky had surprised her when it happened. She hadn't been expecting to hear from him… and least not on the phone. She'd barely heard what he'd said, his words coming out in a heated jumble as she struggled to reassure him that she was fine and the baby was fine.

It had hurt, hearing him ramble on, barely making a single sentence at a time, she knew he had been worried, but he wasn't letting her ask him the question she needed to. _"Lucky, I-"_

_"When are they letting you go?"_

_She bit her lip at his short tone. "I can leave when I want to, but Cam-"_

_"Can you come to the Station? I have to see you… I need you Elizabeth."_

_"The Station? Now?"_

_"It's really important. Please."_

_He'd echoed Luke's words to her, the desperation thick through the line. She knew that unless she went down to see him, she'd never get the answers she wanted, and then like so many times before she gave in to someone else's needs. "I'll be there as soon as I can."_

A wild turn had her grabbing for the handle built into the ceiling.

"Uh... you okay?"

She smiled over at Stan. "Sure... yeah… why?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "you're looking' a little green around the gills."

"Really?" She squeaked out as he tamped on the brake a mite hard. "I just wonder if you're in a hurry to get somewhere."

He turned another corner and looked over at her. "Oh geez, you're not gonna … lose it in the car are you?"

Elizabeth sank back against the seat. "No… no… I'm fine, how much longer to the station?"

"Just a block or two. I've been there before… I thought you had to…"

"I have," she bit her lip to keep from groaning as her stomach did a little lurch along with the engine, "I just haven't driven this particular… route before."

"Sorry, I had to swing by and make sure that I turned the lights off in the warehouse."

"No problem, I just need to get there."

"There it is, right up ahead." Stan swerved to miss a car coming out of a side alley and pulled up in front of the PCPD station. "You need me to come in with you?"

Elizabeth unlatched the seat belt and swung open the car door, hoping that her legs would hold her up when she finally levered herself out of the car. "I'll be alright. I… I…" She turned back to the car and pushed the door closed on the little hatchback. "Thanks, Stan. You were right where I needed you."

"I didn't mind too much," his pleased smile belied his disclaimer, "'sides, my mom would have my backside in a sling if I didn't get you here safely."

Nodding with amused understanding, Elizabeth settled her purse on her shoulder. "I'll see you around."

He was back on the street and gone before she made it more than a few steps. Men who work for Sonny don't spend much time 'hanging out' outside of the Police Station.

She didn't have to go far inside the station to find help. Cruz met her just inside the door. He held his hand out for her coat. "Thanks for coming down."

"Sure… sure…" she looked around and caught a few sympathetic glances thrown her way, "what happened?"

"He… Lucky didn't tell you?"

"Nooooo..." she followed behind and Cruz started to walk back toward the holding cells, "he just asked me to come down as soon as I could. Is he alright?"

Cruz paused at the door, turning back toward her. "Look, you were in the hospital tonight… why don't you come back tomorrow. I'll tell Lucky that some rookie wouldn't let you in and-"

"What's really going on?"

She put a hand on his arm and he stopped short, hanging his head. "He should have called someone else."

"Well, he called her."

Elizabeth turned around and a relieved smile blossomed on her face. "Mac."

The Police Commissioner walked through the maze of desks and closed the distance between them. "He used his phone call to call Elizabeth, so she should see him."

"Phone call? Why would he need a… phone call?"

"I arrested him at the hospital." He kept going, even though she turned as white as the sweater she was wearing. "He had pills, Elizabeth, a whole bag full in his pocket."

Elizabeth felt her stomach turn over. She hadn't had anything to eat in the last few hours and now with the added stress, she brought her hand to her head and leaned against the wall.

Cruz put his arm around her, barely touching. "You… do you need to sit down?"

"No," she fought back, setting her legs firmly beneath her, "I need to see Lucky. I need to see it for myself."

Cruz hesitated for a moment and met Mac's gaze over her head before answering. "If that's what you want." He opened the door and stepped inside. "Come on."

Elizabeth turned back just before she crossed into the hallway and saw Mac's angry look. She felt an instinctive need to apologize and she didn't know why.

Cruz unlocked the door to the holding cell and called out to the guard on the other side. "Thompson? Elizabeth wants to see Lucky."

The guard nodded and motioned for her to follow him down the hall. She took a few steps and turned back to the door. "Thank you."

He gave a single nod and locked the door behind her.

She found him pacing in the holding cell. Pacing and muttering under his breath. "…the nerve he has…"

"Lucky?"

Elizabeth fought the sudden wave of nausea that swept through her middle as she saw the dark circles under his eyes, the panicked breaths that he was pulling into his lungs. It couldn't be happening… not again.

He nearly leapt to the bars, his hands grasping at the metal and flexed against the barrier. "I've got to get out of here…"

"Mac said you…"

"It's ridiculous… Mac has this... this vendetta against me because of Maxie..."

"Don't."

He looked up at her, confusion written across his face. "Don't what?"

She had to work to move her jaw enough to answer him; her anger was flowing through her veins straight into her heart. "Don't lie to me… this isn't about Maxie-"

"Elizabeth, I-"

"I saw Mac outside…" she took a steadying breath, "he told me."

Lucky sat down on the bottom bunk of the cell and shook his head. "You can't… you can't believe what he says… he's…"

"Then you tell me, Lucky." She put her hand on one of the bars to steady herself,"Where were you while the apartment was burning down around our heads?"

He scrubbed his hand over his face. "I was… out, getting some…" he looked away at the floor, "I was getting…"

"You were getting high." She took a deep breath and willed her stomach to settle as her mind whirled around and around in circles.

Lucky reached out a pleading hand. "You're taking their side against me?"

"Their side?" She couldn't hide the panic that revealed itself in her tone. "What are you talking about, Lucky?"

"Mac hates me because of Maxie… because he didn't want anyone as lowly as a beat cop sleeping with her… and Ric… he wants you for himself. He gave me my job back just to watch me fail."

"Lucky... you had me... I moved back in with you to make it work... to help you kick the pills. How could you say that I-"

"You dreamed about him."

She stopped in the middle of her thought and stared back at him through the bars. "I what?"

He shoved his hand through his hair and glared at her. "You-" his breath caught in his throat and Elizabeth saw the torment in his eyes, "God, Liz… you held me and said his name."

He looked so… broken… so… alone. "Lucky-" She started to reach out a hand and drew it back as the anger flared up in his eyes.

"It's him – isn't it?"

"You're upset; Lucky… we shouldn't get into this here."

"NO… no. This is exactly the place to get into this. I finally figured it out."

"You did, Lucky? Really? Tell me."

"You'd love to leave me in here. Leave me locked up and run right to him."

She was shell-shocked. This is not what she expected... not now.

"You're going to leave me… leave me and take my child. You're going to let him take care of you and the baby."

Elizabeth shook her head, her fingers squeezing the bar, just to have something real to focus on.

"I'm not going to let you go… not with my child, Elizabeth. You're not going to take my baby… you're not going to get away with-"

"It's Jason's, Lucky." She looked up into his face and for one moment everything was absolutely clear. "This baby is Jason's."


	7. Chapters 13 & 14

**Part 13**

"I'm not going to let you go… not with my child, Elizabeth. You're not going to take my baby… you're not going to get away with-"

"It's Jason's, Lucky." She looked up into his face and for one moment everything was absolutely clear. "This baby is Jason's."

"No. No. It's mine."

She swallowed through the pain and the guilt and when she opened her mouth the words were strong and true. "It was the night of the black out, when I saw you with Maxie in our apartment. I went to see Jason. I needed to see him."

Images of that night slipped into her mind and she felt her cheeks warming. Then it wasn't just images, it was Jason's scent filling her memories, it was intoxicating and dangerous.

Lucky shook his head. "You're making this up."

She dragged herself away from the memories, locking them away in the safety of her mind. "We made love to each other that night. I wanted him."

He leaned hard against the post of the metal bunk in the cell, his hand coming up to grasp the side of his head.

Tears gathered on her lashes and she took in a shallow breath. She didn't want to hurt him, but the way that he was… talking about the baby… about her… he needed to hear the truth before he did something he'd regret.

"I'm carrying his child."

He stared at her, his eyes unfocused and it seemed as though he could see right through her. "It's a mistake."

"Lucky, no-"

"Can't you see? It's all a mistake. You and Jason… Maxie and Me… It's all a mistake and you're sorry."

"No."

* * *

"Jason, I want to thank you for coming with me." Carly sat down on the leather sofa along the bank of windows and lifted a crystal flute from the side table. "My nerves are so shot right now that if I stop to think about the last few days I'd probably start screaming."

"Good. Don't." He reached into his pockets and laid their contents on the table before he sat on the opposite end of the couch. His cell phone and keys made a hollow sound against the wooden surface.

Carly leaned over the edge of the seat and peered at the display on his phone.

"What?" Jason's tone was edgy, bordering on surly.

She sat back and had the nerve to look wounded. "I was wondering if you'd consider… you know, turning off your phone-"

"Where do you get these ideas, Carly? I need that phone, it's for busi-"

"Business, right." She set the flute down and folded her arms over her chest. "It would just be my luck and Sonny calls and tells you he needs you and then we'd been done."

"Done?" He couldn't stop the chuckle that stumbled from his lips. "We're not 'doing' anything that we'd need to stop."

"Come on, Jason!" Carly pulled one foot up onto the sofa and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "You know what's going to happen. Sonny's going to call before we take off and we'll have to postpone the trip until-"

"Enough, already." He clamped his lips together when he saw her reaction. There was actual hurt in her eyes. He knew most of her whining was due to the fact that she was just too mixed up inside to even try to figure it out, so here he was the convenient target.

Then again, when she'd called him to take her to the Dominican Republic, there had been that tone in her voice of genuine worry and concern. That's why he'd come to help her, under all of her bluster and demands she was truly scared.

"I'm sorry, Jason. All of this has my so turned around. I was ready to marry Jax and then with everything that happened at the Metro Court… it all seemed to change overnight."

"You married Sonny."

"But I want to marry Jax."

He looked at her, really looked, and saw the worry lines etched into her face. "Are you sure? Is that what you want?"

"Yes." She nodded immediately, but the slight frown that weighed at her lips said she wasn't sure."

"I'm coming with you, because we're friends, Carly." She didn't move, watching him silently. "I'm going to be with you as long as it takes to get this done and hopefully by the time we get back to Port Charles, you'll know what you want."

"Mr. Morgan?"

Carly's head hung forward, hiding her expression with a curtain of hair, her hands twisted in the soft folds of her blouse.

Jason looked up at the co-pilot. "What is it?"

The young man looked worried. "The tower is questioning our flight plan. I was wondering if you would come up to the cockpit and explain."

Carly lifted her face and looked back and forth between the two men. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "This isn't happening… this isn't happening... we'll never get there, never!"

Jason stood in one fluid motion and followed the co-pilot into the cockpit.

Letting out a long pent-up sigh, Carly poured herself another glass and leaned back into the sofa cushions. "Just my luck."

* * *

"What?" He paused, the bunk held him upright, but she could see his hands shaking.

"I said no. My baby is not a mistake." She spread her fingers over her stomach and felt a moment of calm as her baby shifted gently, responding to her touch. "I'm not sorry about this child," she looked back up into Lucky's face, "and I'm not sorry about how my baby was conceived."

"You're not sorry?"

She winced as his voice rose to a shout, the sound seeming to bounce off the walls, but she didn't move, she didn't speak, but most importantly she met Lucky's eyes and he saw the truth.

In the space of a second, Lucky's expression changed. He showed anger, then confusion and a finally it all melted into the cruel visage of blind rage. "You love me!"

"I do, Lucky. I love you... but I can't keep hoping that you'll become that same sweet boy that used to play me songs on his guitar and hold me in his arms when my world is falling apart." Her knuckles were white from her hold on the bars, but she didn't notice it at all. "You scare me. You make me worry about the safety of my children… Cameron and-"

"His baby." It sounded like acid dripping from his tongue.

"Yes, his baby and -"

"You're not sorry."

"Never, I-"

Lucky smiled and her blood went cold, nearly freezing in her veins. "You will be-" He pushed away from the bunk, the old metal braces groaning from the strain. He lunged right for her.

* * *

**Part 14**

"You're not sorry."

"Never, I-"

Lucky smiled and her blood went cold, nearly freezing in her veins. "You will be-" He pushed away from the bunk, the old metal braces groaning from the strain. He lunged right for her.

Instinct won out over abject fear and Elizabeth leaned back just enough that Lucky's hand missed her throat, but on the way down, his fingers hooked into the neck of her sweater.

"Lucky, stop." She looked down at his hand and her mind nearly shut down. None of this made any sense.

He pulled her up to the bars; his other hand snatched her wrist and twisted her arm. Elizabeth cried out with his fingers bit into the skin at her wrist. "Come on, Elizabeth… I love you, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you, Lucky. Let go, please."

"Not until you say it." He leaned into the bars a tugged on her collar.

"Hey, Spencer! What are you doing?" Officer Thompson tried to put himself between the two, squeezing in against the bars. He grabbed Lucky's wrist. "Let her go!"

Elizabeth struggled, ignoring the pain in her wrist. "Lucky, please…"

Other voices echoed off the walls and still Lucky held on, pulling her closer.

Officer Thompson grabbed at Lucky's fingers, but his hold was near impossible to break. Other hands reached in and suddenly she felt like everyone was eating up all the air in the holding cell. With everyone clambering over each other, talking at the same time, buzzing in her head was still the fear that this time her luck had run out.

Elizabeth was left to struggle to keep herself away from the bars, her elbow locked in place, muscles quivering with fear and strain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cruz wading through the bodies and it wasn't going to end well. "Let me go."

"Never."

Cruz reached through the bars and brought the butt of his gun down across the back of Lucky's head. If it wasn't for Officer Thompson and another quick thinking policeman, Elizabeth would have followed him down to the floor.

They let her go, moved away and opened a path to the door. As she stepped back from the bars she clutched her sweater to her chest. She knew some of their names, had talked with them in passing, but now, she wished she'd never see any of them again.

She felt absolutely naked, bereft of any kind of modesty and still as she walked toward the hallway that would lead her out of lock-up she didn't stare at the floor. No. Elizabeth Webber still had a good dose of stubborn pride coursing through her veins.

It was a few more steps until she was back in the main PCPD squad room, just a few more steps and she could escape.

"Elizabeth, wait."

She didn't. She continued to walk, even when Cruz put his hand on her arm. "Not a word."

"I just wanted to say-"

"What, Cruz?" She turned and looked him in the eye, her gaze fierce, even as her hands shook violently from the strain. "You want to add more to the heap of words that everyone's been dumping on me for months?"

"That's not it."

"Oh no?" She heard the harsh tone of her voice, but couldn't seem to stop it. The flood gates were indeed open. "Then you tell me what it is. You tell me what it means when everyone tells you that you're the one thing keeping Lucky sober?

"What does it mean when everyone expects you to not only forgive and forget, but become a mother to your ex-husband? When do you get to consider yourself or what it would do to your children every time you go back with him? I can't do it anymore. I can't fix him and be happy. I can't fix anything."

"No one's asking you to." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he looked away. They both remembered his words to her, asking her to keep things quiet… to let Lucky heal.

"I don't blame you… I wanted to save him, Cruz… I needed him to be the same boy that found me, beaten and raped and made me whole again." She spared a hand to wipe at her tears. "I can't… I can't stay here."

He nodded, "I understand." He took her arm and gently led her toward the squad room. "Your coat is on the back of my chair. If you can wait a few minutes, I'll go get my car and take you… wherever you want to go."

She nodded and gave him a wavering smile she stepped past him and into the squad room. A moment later he was gone, heading out the back door to the parking lot behind the station.

The walk to Cruz's desk was mercifully short and she swept her coat from the chair and around her body hoping to avoid the curious stares if anyone saw what had happened to her sweater. There was a moment of pain as her tender wrist protested to the sudden movements. Instead of doing up each individual button, Elizabeth opted to use the belt tie. It was a struggle, given the added girth of her middle, but she just wanted to get out of here before she bumped into anyone.

"Elizabeth?"

She whirled around, surprise written on her face. "Ric?"


	8. Chapters 15 & 16

_As I'm rereading this as I'm posting it, I realize that I've got a bunch of plot problems in here... so please forgive me.. this is what happens when you 'shoot from the hip' _

* * *

**Part 15**

"Elizabeth?"

She whirled around, surprise written on her face. "Ric?"

"Are you here to see Lucky? I just got in, but I don't think he's scheduled to work today." His look changed from confused to concerned as he looked at her face. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth took a gasp of air into her lungs and looked over at the door, there was nothing outside to save her… at least not now. "He's… he's in lock up." She held up a hand to stop him from asking any questions. "Mac arrested him for possession; he called me to bail him out."

"And you…"

She swallowed hard and clutched her purse to her stomach. "Even if I had the… the money, I can't… not anymore."

He nodded, his eyes fixed on her face. "Let me take you somewhere. Help you… and Cameron. Let me do that for you."

"No... no, Ric, I-"

He moved closer, reaching out to touch her arm, but she turned away and his fingers brushed the curve of her stomach. "I'm sorry…" he apologized for the accidental caress, but didn't move his hand. "I can take care of you, Elizabeth." He raised his eyes to hers, his gaze intense. "I can do that for you. For you and the baby."

She felt like running away, but her feet were frozen to the ground. His touch on her belly sent chills down her spine. "Don't, Ric... please."

"Elizabeth." Cruz appeared in the doorway, just behind him steam rose from the hood of a car.

"What?" Ric dropped his hand as he turned around.

"I pulled my car around, so, um, whenever you're ready." He leaned to the side to catch Elizabeth's eye. "You ready to go?"

She nodded her head and took a step toward the door.

Ric took hold of her arm. "Let me help… please."

"No. I have to do this on my own." She didn't know how much more pushing she could take. She was so tired of everyone wanting things from her and even though Ric's offer seemed tempting, she knew there was something besides genuine caring underneath it all. "I've got to go get Cameron from GH and I can't talk to you right now, Ric. I'm sorry."

She headed for the door leaving Ric staring after her.

* * *

Cruz dropped her off at the curb, protesting her decision to go in on her own. She finally silenced his arguments with an emphatic nod of her head, "I'm not always going to have someone to run interference for me. I'm going to get Cameron and then I'm going to figure out what the next step is and I hope that I'm not run out of town once everyone hears about the baby."

"All right, if you're sure." He reached into his pocket and handed her his card. "I know you had my number, but if you need me to help in some way… just call."

She opened the door and stepped out, her hand holding the neck of her coat closed against the cold and any prying eyes that might be around. Careful of the slick street she made sure that she had a solid footing before pushing the door closed. "Thanks. I will."

* * *

She watched him pull away from the curb and gave a half hearted wave as he disappeared down the street before fishing her cell phone out of her purse. She watched the ghost of her own breath color the air white as she dialed a familiar number. As the bars started to pulse across her screen she lifted the phone to her ear.

The automatic doors slide open at her back and she turned away into the shadows, she didn't want anyone to recognize her… not now.

A third ring… a fourth… "Where are you?" A fifth…a sixth…

* * *

Carly was startled out of her riotous thoughts as Jason's phone vibrated across the hard wood of the table. At first she stared at it as if it was a deadly cobra, she pulled her legs up onto the couch and watched it carefully.

A third ring and she looked toward the cockpit, wondering what was taking Jason so long. She should have gone back to staring out the window, but she knew what a call could mean.

It could be Sonny, calling to stop them from going…

It could be Sam, and she should pick it up…

It could be…

She leaned over the edge of the couch and picked up the phone, turning the screen to the light.

Elizabeth.

"Sorry, Princess, not today… I need my friend."

If she could have thrown the phone out the window she would have. Instead, she did the next best thing. Unfolding her legs she stood up from the couch and headed for the back of the plane. She didn't need to turn on the light to see. She knew exactly what she was doing. Holding the phone between her thumb and pointer she dropped it straight into the toilet and flushed it down.

**Part 16**

She knew exactly how she looked. It didn't take a mirror to know that her face was tight and reddened. She hadn't bothered with make-up before leaving the hospital, so Lord knows what her skin looked like after exposure to the cold winter air. The main problem was her sweater. The neckline was ruined and sooner or later she'd have to take off her coat. She worried what everyone would think, but her main concern was Cameron.

So, before she bumped into anyone she knew, she took the back stairs up to the lounge and her locker where she kept her extra set of scrubs.

* * *

She intended to go straight to the Peds unit where Emily was watching over Cameron. She intended to give him a big hug and kiss and tell him that everything was going to be fine, but there was a nagging voice in the back of her head.

Fishing her cell phone from her bag she checked her messages and missed calls. Nothing. She clutched the phone to her chest and took a few experimental breaths. She was still alive, for now. At least she would be until everyone found out about the baby. "Jason," she sighed, "Where are you?"

* * *

Jason flopped down on the sofa beside Carly and put his head in his hands.

She curled her legs underneath her and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong? Is it Sonny? Is he trying to stop us?"

"Why is it always a conspiracy with you?" He looked up at her and shrugged off her hand. "It wasn't Sonny, the technicians in the tower didn't have our flight plan, so we had to wait while they found it."

Carly braced herself as the plane began to move.

"See? We're going."

"Good." She leaned back and folded her hands over her chest, her smile almost genuine. "You'll see, we'll get there and I'll get the divorce and we'll be back before… we…" Warning bells went off in her head as her mind went whizzing past her mouth. If they went back to Port Charles then Jason would go to see Elizabeth… or she'd go to see him. And that just wouldn't be good. Not good at all.

Carly looked over at Jason who was bent over at the waist, reaching his hand under the sofa.

"Jason?"

He looked up at her, lines etched across his forehead. "Have you seen my phone?"

"Your phone?"

Sitting up again he slid his hand over his face. "Yeah. I know I put it on the table when we came in. It's not here."

"This table?" Carly pointed to the long coffee table in front of them.

"Yeah, that table." His gaze narrowed. "You saw me didn't you?"

"I can't believe you're asking me about your phone. I've been in here worrying that Sonny's going to find out what we're doing and haul me off this plane."

He shook his head and flopped back against the sofa. "I've got things on my mind too." Reaching his hand up to his jacket pocket he felt the edge of the ultrasound photo underneath his fingers. "With all this going on, I probably left it in the car."

She didn't argue with him, she leaned back against the cushions and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Jason, Hi, it's Elizabeth. Look, I'm sorry to leave you a message, but I can't seem to get a hold of you and this is really important. Look, I don't want to say what this is about on the message, so please… when you get this… call me, okay. Something's happened… and it's changed what we agreed on, you know… before. Please call."

She closed the phone before she started to hyperventilate like a ninny. She'd probably said too much anyway.

The cell phone fell easily into her bag and she leaned against the wall. She was certainly giving her phone a work-out today. That and her sanity.

Just moments before she'd called Jason again, she'd gotten off the phone with Nikolas. Her head was still aching from the strain.

At least he hadn't yelled at her. That was one good thing. As far as she knew he was already on his way to the station to bail Lucky out and she tried to put it out of her mind. She had another set of problems to deal with. The Quartermaines.

* * *

_"I saw you both from the ceiling vent. You and Elizabeth. I knew I had to be there to help. When the time came I walked with you to the door. I couldn't say anything, but I was there."_

_Alan nodded once, taking in the weight of Jason's words. "You were always there Jason. You're always with me, even when you didn't want me with you, I felt you, here," he laid his hand over his chest, "in this old heart."_

Jason replayed the scene in his head. The pictures of the lobby emblazoned in his head for rest of his life. It was the most fear he'd ever felt. It wasn't rational, it wasn't even possible, but even now he felt the wild pounding of his heart in his chest.

Scenes from the fire replayed in his head as well and Jason looked over at Carly.

She noticed the motion and turned. "What?"

"Where's your cell phone, Carly, I need to make a call."

Carly knew that far off look in his eyes. There was only one person that could shake him like that, even if she hated to admit it. Elizabeth.

"I didn't bring it."

"You're lying."

"What?" She gave him her best wounded expression. "I know it's hard to believe, but I wasn't exactly calm when I was packing. Is it so hard to believe that I might be a little forgetful at a time like this?"

Jason shook his head and leaned back against the sofa back. "Then I'll make the call when we get to the airport."

She lifted her hand and made quite the production of checking the time. "We're already running late, Jason."

"And?"

"The lawyer says that he only has the one opening today and if we miss it, then I won't be able to get my divorce. Can the call wait until after the appointment?"

Jason gave her a sigh as an answer before he turned to look out the window. He'd find the time when they got to the hotel in the Dominican Republic and let Elizabeth know where he was. She wasn't scheduled to leave the hospital until the next morning, with luck they'd be flying back tonight.

* * *

The greater evil and the greater good. 'They're going to put that on my headstone.' Elizabeth got on the elevator and pressed the button for the floor she wanted. When the door opened up she stared out at the wing dedicated to the cardiac patients.

* * *

The knock was soft, but any sound other than the constant whirs and beeps of the heart monitoring machines was a welcome change. Alan blinked over at the door and was surprised to see – "Elizabeth."

"Hello, Dr. Quartermaine. Do you mind if I come in?"

"No... no… please."

She rushed forward when he tried to lift himself up into a sitting position. "Please, don't… not for me."

He waved off her concern, even as beads of sweat popped up on his forehead. "I was getting tired of lying around all day."

She smiled and helped him set up his pillows. "Some people have all the luck." He wanted to share her laugh, but his eyes were drawn to her wrist. "What happened to you?"

Elizabeth knew how it must look, the dark purple smudges stood out against the stark cream of her skin. "It was an accident, really, I-"

"Oh, yes, Jason told me about the fire. I'm glad you and Cameron are safe. "

"The fire… yes." She put the thoughts out of her head. "Dr. Quartermaine, I-"

"Alan. You can call me Alan, Elizabeth."

She paused in the middle of a gesture. "I can?"

"Sure. We've known each other for years and you're a close friend of Emily."

"Yes, well-"

"And Jason."

"Jason." She's near speechless as his name rolls off her tongue. The baby picks the perfect moment to demand attention. Elizabeth gives a little laugh and puts her hand over the little flutter of movement.

"Is the baby kicking?"

Elizabeth was startled, looking up at Alan with a little bob of her head. "Y-yes."

Alan smiled and relaxed against the pillows. "A miracle. Just a few days ago I was dying in the middle of the Metro Court lobby and you… you were having labor pains. Now, everything is on the mend."

She swallowed down the wave of fear that threatened to bring back her tears. "I wish it were that simple."

"Elizabeth." He looked down at her hands and a wistful smile came over his face. "You know, even when Jason refused to talk or even look at me, I never gave up hope. No matter how many times he took my love and shoved it back in my face. I never gave up hope."

"Never?"

He chuckled and Elizabeth looked over at the monitors to watch his heart-rate. "No matter how much it hurt, I knew that he was hurting more, and that made it understandable."

"Sometimes pain like that can crush a person," she offered, her gaze focused on the wall. "It's better to protect the ones that you love. To make sure that they're happy and that…" she gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment, "their needs are-"

"What happened, Elizabeth?" She looked up, startled at his question. "You look like you're expecting something horrible is going to happen. It can't be all that bad."

She nodded before she even realized she was moving. "That's why I'm here, Dr. Quarterm-… Alan. There's something that I think you should know." She took in another breath and gave Alan the distinct impression that she was going to pass out. "I tried to get a hold of Jason before coming here and talking to you about this, but with the heart attack," she looked over at the machine as though she was afraid it would bite her, "I thought he should tell you himself before

you hear it from…"

He reached out and gently touched her wrist. "What's wrong?"

She flinched and saw the look of concern in his eyes as he turned her arm over and held it into the strong fluorescent light. "Were you hurt in the fire?"

"No.. no... it's just…" she ventured a look at her wrist and nearly groaned aloud. There was no mistaking the impressions for anything other than what they really were.

"Elizabeth?"

"My child, isn't Lucky's…" she slid her hand gently over her rounded stomach and felt a happy smile curve up the corners of her lips. The thought of Luke as a grandfather to her children had always been a bit scary, but Alan… Alan was a wonderful grandfather. "This baby is Jason's."


	9. Chapters 17 & 18

**Part 17**

"My child isn't Lucky's…" she slid her hand gently over her rounded stomach and felt a happy smile curve up the corners of her lips. The thought of Luke as a grandfather to her children had always been a bit scary, but Alan… Alan was a wonderful grandfather. "This baby is Jason's."

Alan seemed frozen in place, his eyes open and looking at her, but his lips didn't move.

"A-Alan? Dr. Quartermaine?" She looked for the call button, just in case. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He reached out and stilled her searching hand, lifting it until he held it cradled between his own hands. "I can't think of anything else but what's right here in front of me."

Elizabeth couldn't help but worry; until she had a chance to explain to Jason why she told Lucky and now Alan about the baby. "So… you're okay with this? I mean if you're not, then I'm sorry… Jason should be here to tell you-"

"I am happy, Elizabeth. I… Jason… a baby." He swept his cheek with the back of his hand. "This is the best news I could have."

"Alan?" They saw Monica standing in the doorway, a clipboard clutched to her chest. "Elizabeth?" Dr. Monica Quartermaine crossed the room, her eyes on the pair while slipping over to the machines to check Alan's vital signs. "I didn't think you were working today."

"I'm… not. I just had to tell Al- well, I guess both of you, something before the news spread around. I didn't want it to be a bad shock for you." Her eyes were back to Alan's face.

"Really?" Monica looked over at Alan, shocked at the smile that lit up his face. Just a few hours ago the man she loved looked drawn and exhausted. Now, he was all smiles and his heart rate was strong. "What is it then? What news has you looking like you've won the New York Marathon?"

"Elizabeth is carrying Jason's child."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see him today?"

The young woman behind the desk was twisting a pencil in her hands. "Yes, yes… he had you on his schedule, but he was called away. It was very important."

"Important?" Carly whirled around at the window. "I flew down from New York for this meeting and now you're telling me that I won't be seen! This is ridiculous." She strode back to the desk and leaned over it, her arms nearly hyper extended during to stress she was putting on them. "I want to know-"

Jason put his hand on Carly's shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Eat?" She swung around and stared up into his face. "You expect me to eat something at a time like this?"

"I expect you to remember that she's doing her job." The burning flame of frustration glowed deeply in her eyes and Jason moved to stand in between the two women.

The secretary set her pencil down and gave him a grateful smile.

"You said he was called away. Where?"

Throwing a cautious glance in Carly's direction she leaned a few inches closer to Jason before she confided in him. "His wife went into labor. He rushed to the hospital to be there with her."

Jason straightened up, a strange tightness in his chest. "A baby."

"Jason? What's going on?" Carly moved closer and the secretary moved her chair away. "What did she tell you?"

"He's busy, it can't be helped." He didn't wait for her answer. "Can you check his schedule for tomorrow… perhaps a partner of his?"

Adjusting her glasses, she pulled a leather covered date book from a drawer and quickly turned to the right pages. "I have a possible, tomorrow at two. Would that work?"

Jason looked at Carly over his shoulder and she gave a curt nod. He turned back, "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"She's what?"

Monica turned toward the door. "Emily!"

The youngest of the Quartermaine children stood in the doorway with Cameron. Letting go of Cameron's hand she followed the boy as he rushed over to his mother.

"Hey, big boy!" Wrapping her arms around Cameron, she lifted him up and set him on her hip.

Emily stood in the center of the room staring at her with confusion heavy in her eyes. "Did I hear… the baby isn't Lucky's?" Emily had whispered the last part of her question and looked at Elizabeth.

Taking in a shaky breath Elizabeth shook her head. "It's a long story; really…I'm not sure where to start-"

"We go home, Mommy?"

"Home." Elizabeth paused and tears threatened to shake her composure yet again. "Sweetheart, just a few minutes, okay? I've got to finish speaking to the Quartermaines." Cameron nodded and laid his head against her shoulder.

Elizabeth turned to Monica. "I didn't want to tell you like this… I just…" she stroked Cameron's cheek with her finger. "Cam, honey, why don't you go sit in the chair over there, for just a minute. Mommy's back is a little sore."

Cameron padded over to the chair and climbed up in it.

Turning back she lowered her voice. "Lucky called me and asked me to come to the police station." She filled them in on the simplest of details. "I had to tell him. I tried to take care of Lucky, help him heal, but my children, their safety, are the most important thing to me now."

"I still don't understand how you could have kept this to yourself, Elizabeth. Didn't Lucky deserve to know that the baby wasn't his?"

"I'm not saying I made the right decision. I tried to make everyone happy… to put their feelings before mine. Then last night… the fire. I have to start putting my children and only my children first."

"Does… Jason know?" Monica's tone was cautious.

Elizabeth nodded. "He knows, but we… were trying to protect Lucky…and Sam."

"He really loves her."

Emily's words cut right through Elizabeth's heart cut her in places she didn't know she could bleed. "Yes… and that's why I… I shouldn't have said anything to Lucky… he was just so angry, high on pills… I couldn't let it go any longer. I couldn't let him think he had a claim to our baby."

"You should have said something sooner, Elizabeth, told them both and been honest."

"Don't you think I know that?" She looked away from Emily. "You of all people, Emily. You know how much I love Lucky. How much I owe him. I've been there for him, but he's using again, Emily. He left us in the middle of the night to score some pills." She looked at Alan and Monica in turn. "I'm sorry… this is not your concern. I just…" She swallowed hard, holding out her hand. "Let's go, Cam."

"Elizabeth?" She stopped at the door and Alan continued. "Thank you."

Nodding, she stepped out of the room and looked down at Cameron. "Well, baby," he grinned back at her, "what do we do now?"

**Part 18**

Elizabeth stared at the screen of her cell phone and blinked back at the words pulsing across the screen. "Call ended."

It read like an epitaph. Hers.

"Home, Mommy?"

"Oh, Cam…if only I knew where that was."

She stroked back the curls that tumbled across Cameron's forehead and gave a little sigh. "Well, sweet boy, I've gone and messed it up… again."

She leaned her head back against the wall and stared at the people passing by her little hiding place in the corner of room. Thanks to the maintenance staff, the ferns decorating the waiting area were more than enough to conceal her.

There was a little sparkle of hope deep down inside that if she just waited long enough Jason would call back.

Then again, there was a loud voice in the back of her head that was telling her. "That's nice, but are you going to sit around and wait for him to rescue you… again?"

It would only be too easy to do that. He would come and help her. She was absolutely sure of that.

'But,' she wondered, 'would I be able to look myself in the mirror again without seeing… Carly?'

Elizabeth shook her head and focused on the problem at hand. Options. She needed a few options… 'I need a place to stay."

The apartment was gone. The studio didn't have a bed and there was no way she was going to have Cameron sleeping on the threadbare couch. Then, "Grams," oh no. Grams had been so insistent that she work things out with Lucky. She just couldn't face Grams and tap dance around the issues; she didn't want to get into the fire… into Lucky being in jail. She didn't have answers for herself, so how was she going to have any for Grams.

She could ask Mike for a room at… no, that was totally out of the question. Running into Maxie was not something she wanted to worry over. The Metro Court was out, for obvious reasons and even then she doubted she could have afforded a room, even for a day.

That left any number of motels on the other side of town. She looked down at Cameron's sleeping face and gave a little shudder. She couldn't put him through that. Not after the fire.

Elizabeth knew she was running out of options… quickly.

The baby growing in her body picked that moment to shift within her womb. The odd sensation of what felt like an elbow nearly poked her in the ribs and she remembered a time, when her body was welcoming the changes brought on by another pregnancy.

With a quick smile Elizabeth flipped her phone back on and punched in a number she knew by memory and waited with her lip tucked between her teeth for an answer on the other end.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hey there… thanks for picking up the call."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind… I was just being silly." She cleared her throat. "Thanks, anyway."

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" She held in her breath, waiting for some kind of sign that she was doing the right thing. "Is it your baby?"

She heard the gentle whisper in his voice, heard the pain… even though it was buried deep, so very deep beneath the service, she doubted he even knew it was there. "No, the baby's fine, but…look; I don't want to bother you…"

"Tell me, Elizabeth. What's going on?

Elizabeth looked down at Cameron and sighed. What choice did she have, really? "I need your help… from one friend to another."

"You got it… anything you need."

"Can you come and get me at GH?"

* * *

Jason was trying to resist the urge to gag Carly. She had reduced the attorney's secretary to tears when they'd shown up for their appointment. He held up a hand. "Not now, Carly!"

"But, she said we'd be in to see him today!"

He shut his eyes and flexed his jaw in order to keep from saying something he would regret. With a moment to collect his thoughts he continued. "Look, we're sorry she upset you, but she came here to get a divorce. She has two small children at home and we'd like to get this taken care of as soon as possible."

The girl was all but unintelligible and beside herself. She had used more than a half a box of tissues since they'd entered the office and Jason was sure the rest of the box was going to go fast.

"Look… look…" He waited until she looked up at him and ignored her hiccupping cough, "Have you spoken to him today?"

She slid a look to Carly and then back to Jason. She nodded.

"And what did he say?"

Her throat, over-worked by the wailing and crying only let out a hoarse croak. "His wife is still in labor. It's her first. They're worried and so he's still there, with her. He worries the baby will die." She snatched another Kleenex from the box and blew her nose into it.

"Okay." He reached into his jacket and took out his wallet. With a few movements he laid his business card down on the desk before her, on top of several hundred dollar bills. "When you hear news, contact me on my…" he let out a sigh. No cell. He picked up a pen from her desk and scrawled a number on the back of his business card. "This is the hotel where we're staying. Please call us there and let us know when we can see him."

She nodded silently and tucked the card and the bills into her pocket. "I'll call you."

"You're going to trust her?" Carly nearly screamed the question across the room. "You've got to be kidding me, Jason."

He walked right past her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

* * *

Jax got out of the driver's side and opened the back door. Elizabeth helped Cameron down off the curb and smiled at what she saw. "A car seat?" She wound her arm around Jax and gave him a hug. "How did you… Where?"

"Alexis. She had Molly's-" he let the thought trail off as he followed Cameron into the back seat and buckled him in.

"I'm sorry, Jax… and thankful. You didn't have to come and get me."

He unfolded himself from the back seat and walked Elizabeth around to the passenger side. "We're friends, Elizabeth, and I'll always help you when you need it."

She nodded, still a bit stunned at her situation. Elizabeth watched him close the door and she laid her head back against the head-rest. "I'm so tired."

"Tired? What's going on?"

She laughed to herself as he managed to take his tall frame and fit it behind the wheel. "Everything is just… falling apart and I can't seem to stop it from happening. I hope," she turned in her seat and looked at him, "I didn't interrupt anything."

"Interrupt?"

"You… Carly. I know you just got back into town and I'm sure the two of you-"

"I don't know where she is. I was calling around for her earlier, but she's not answering her phone."

Elizabeth thought about Jason and his phone. "Really, Jax. I didn't want to bother you with my problems, but my list of who I could call was a bit short."

"You don't have to explain, not unless you want to."

She gave a sigh and leaned her head against seat and looked out the windshield. "I have a few immediate problems that you might be able to help me with."

"Ask."

Elizabeth smiled. She couldn't help it, Jax was waiting for her speak with a smile of his own. "It's like my own personal Genie in a Jaguar." They shared a laugh and Elizabeth caught sight of Cameron in the backseat. He was looking at her with a curious 'Mom is Crazy' expression. "I know the Metro Court is under construction, and Lord knows I'd never want to go back there again, but…" she looked down at her hands, "I need a place to live, at least for a few days..."

"You want to stay at the Metro Court?"

She knew how crazy it was, but sometimes you have to bite the bullet. 'Okay… that was probably not the best expression to use right now.' "I know it won't be easy for me, but this is about Cameron. I need to have him somewhere with a roof and a door and I'm sure by now you've installed the best security system ever. Right?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's safe."

"I don't know how I'd ever pay you back, Jax. I'll have cash when the credit union opens tomorrow, but I'd probably have to take out a loan to make it up to you, and-"

"Don't worry about the money, Elizabeth. You and Cameron… and your baby, are all my guests until you want to leave." He lowered his chin and looked into her face, searching for an answer. He nodded slightly and turned to the dash, twisting the key in the ignition. "I'll take you to the Metro Court, but first, we're going to get something to eat… I'm starved."

Elizabeth put a hand over her stomach, trying to hide the sudden growl at the mention of food. "Food sounds great!"

Jax looked up in the rear view at the toddler in his borrowed jimmies and gave him a wink. "How about you, kiddo? Hungry?"

Cameron lifted both of his hands up and giggled. "Yeah!"

The engine hummed beneath the hood and Jax pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Alright. Food it is… and then maybe, a little shopping."


	10. Chapters 19 & 20

**Part 19**

It was hard to admit that everything she had at this point was given to her. Elizabeth Webber had been her own woman for years, had paid for her schooling, rent, food and clothes. She wasn't used to relying on the kindness of friends for any of it. It was a severe blow to her self esteem. She cuddled Cameron to her side and let out a sigh and felt a single tear roll down her cheek and onto the pillow.

It had been hard coming back to the Metro Court. She'd spent many hours in this building, nearly all of them horrible and worth a lifetime of nightmares. Still, nightmares didn't matter when it came to doing what she needed to do to protect her children. Cameron shifted in his sleep, high hands pulling the blanket up closer to his chin and she smiled. Jax had taken them to McDonalds and you would have thought by Cameron's reaction that it had been the equivalent of a five star restaurant. He'd eagerly gobbled up his chicken nuggets and had clutched his toy as though it was… she blinked back more tears. Along with the rest of his toys, Chuggin' Charlie had been lost in the fire, everything had.

Now, she could look over to the closet, half open and see a few new blouses hanging beside skirts and pants. She knew the chest of drawers along the other wall held clothes for Cameron in it. The admission was tough on her pride, but she'd swallowed it when Cameron had exclaimed his delight at having new clothes.

Elizabeth filled her lungs with air in a gulp and shook from her head down to her feet. Pride was important, but she had no reason to say no to Jax. Credit cards and IDs were gone and so were the car keys until her insurance agent could come and give her a copy of the key they had on file. If it hadn't been for the spare. So tonight, here she lay in a borrowed bed, in brand new clothes and she tried to let go of the feelings of helplessness that were plaguing her thoughts.

She needed to keep it together for herself and her children.

* * *

Jason lay in his bed at the hotel and stared up at the ornate ceiling fan. 1,457 times that fan had swung around over his head, not that he was really counting the fan rotations. It was all about the other things on his mind.

Reaching out he picked up the ultrasound photo from his bedside table and lifted it into his line of vision.

Patient: Elizabeth Webber

Elizabeth. He was going to find a way to call her tomorrow. He had to. This situation was going to drive him insane in hours if he let it. Carly had insisted on staying at the Allegro Resort.

Convinced as she was that Sonny was determined to stop her she wanted to stay somewhere she'd never been, just in case he sent men to look for them. She had gone on and on about the hotel and how beautiful the grounds were, it didn't register with him. The one thing that did matter to him was that the resort apparently did not believe in telephones in the rooms. If there was a message that needed to get to them, it came by runner.

Carly declared it restful. Jason was considering a run to the airport.

The knock as sharp and insistent and a moment before he got off of the bed he set the picture down and picked up his gun from the dresser.

Another knock was followed by a bellow that must have woken up every 'cabana' within a hundred feet. "Jason! It's Carly!"

He pulled the door open and she nearly stumbled in. "I guessed it was you, Carly. No one else knows we're here."

"Yes, and I want to keep it that way." She flopped down on his bed and crossed her legs with a pout. "This is taking so long, Jason. I know we can't do anything about his wife being in the hospital, but there has to be someone else we can talk to."

"We can talk to anyone you want, Carly. I want to get back, too. So in the morning, we'll find you another lawyer and get this done. Alright?"

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. I miss the boys. I miss Jax." She lowered herself onto the bed and flung her arms out to span the bed. The sudden action disturbed the paper on his dresser.

Jason felt his heart in his throat. The ultrasound picture. He moved around the bed and made a grab for the paper. He came up with an empty hand.

"What's this?" Carly held the slip of paper aloft and gave him a wolfish grin. "A secret note? Sam? Did she send this?" He made a grab for it, but she pulled away, nearly falling off the bed. "Oh, come on, Jason. I'm sure she didn't write anything X-rated. Seriously." She was openly laughing at his dark expression.

"Carly. I'm not going to ask you. I'm telling you. Give it back. Now."

"Right. You're mad about me seeing a 'personal' note. We're best friends, Jason, and I am going to look."

He didn't look away. He didn't try to stop her. He'd have to hurt her to do that. Instead, Jason Morgan waited for everything to hit the fan.

Carly lowered the paper and stared at the image printed on its surface. It didn't seem to faze her at first. She stood there, her eyes going back and forth over the surface. "What?"

"Now can I have it back?"

"Why would you…Jason?" She looked up at him, her eyes seemed dazed and unfocused. "Why would you have this?"

"Elizabeth gave it to me."

"Gave it?" Her voice was rising in volume and pitch. "Why would she give this to you?" She climbed off the bed and waved the paper in his face. "The nerve she has! Shoving this into your hands, trying to distract you? She's got some nerve, Jason!"

"This isn't your business, Carly."

"Not my business? Jase, she's after you and using Lucky's baby… I have no idea what she thinks she's doing, but I can promise you that it won't work, Jason. Together we're gonna make her see that she has to stop."

He paced forward and grabbed her upper arms to hold her steady. "What's got to stop is you putting your ideas about my relationships before my wishes. She gave me the picture for one reason and one reason, only."

"And what is that, Jason? What lie is she telling now?"

He let go of one arm and took the picture from Carly, his eyes memorizing every little line and shade into his memory. "It's no lie, Carly," he intoned, a quiet voice in the night, "This is my baby."

Part 20

Elizabeth Webber was ready to throw herself in front of a moving vehicle, if it wasn't for Cameron. And the baby. She folded her arms on the desk at the nurse's station and let out a long frustrated sigh.

From the beginning, it had been hell. She'd stopped off at her Grams to drop off Cameron.

"Elizabeth, come in… please."

"Really, Gram, I can't stay, my shift at GH starts in twenty minutes." She'd set Cameron down and he'd run over to a coffee table covered in coloring books and crayons.

Audrey leaned closer. "Not so fast, young lady. Where did you disappear to yesterday? I was frantic! The nurses could only tell me that you and Cameron checked out of the hospital. No one knew where you went or where you were staying. I felt so foolish."

"I'm alright, Grams. Cameron and I are staying at the…" she looked away, unsure of telling anyone where she was staying at the moment, but she realized that her Grandmother wasn't going to let her leave without that piece of information, "the Metro Court."

"Elizabeth." Her name came out like a hiss. "How could you? I can't believe that you'd ever go back after everything that happened. You know you can stay here. You and Cameron are more than…"

"But it's the first place that everyone will look and Grams, I don't want to talk to anyone… not right now."

She was grateful for a moment of peace as her Grams took a good look at her face. "What's wrong, Elizabeth? What has so you so upset… is it the fire?"

"No… really, no… we're safe and it's not going to happen again… no, it's not the fire."

"Then what is it?"

"I told Lucky the truth last night and I have to tell you before you hear it from someone else."

"The truth? Elizabeth?"

She looked over at Cameron playing quietly before the fireplace and smiled, her hand sliding over to rest protectively on her swollen belly. "I'm carrying Jason's baby."

"Jason Morgan."

The corner's of her mouth lifted up in a wry smile. "Yes, Jason Morgan."

Audrey looked stricken. "Please tell me this is a joke. A cruel, impossible joke."

Elizabeth's breath froze in her chest, pain radiating from her heart. She wasn't embarrassed by the night she spent with Jason, but Audrey's reaction was hurtful. She had never been accepting of Jason and sadly, it seemed as though she never would. "Why would it be a joke, Grams? Jason is a honorable man, he-"

"Honorable?" Cameron looked over as Audry's voice raised to a near shout. She took hold of Elizabeth's arm and drew her just outside the door. "He works for Sonny Corinthos."

"I know."

"And you are having a child with him?" Her face was red, blotches appearing across her forehead and cheeks. "How could-"

Elizabeth pulled her arm back out of Audrey's grasp. "Grams, I can't talk about this now. I'm going to be late for my shift."

Giving her a curt nod, Audrey stepped back into the doorway. "This conversation is not finished."

"I know, Grams… I know."

She rocked her head back and forth, the bridge of her nose aching from the repeated motion. "I know… I know…"

"No I don't think you do, Elizabeth."

Her head snapped up and she straightened up, her hand going to brace her lower back. "Lulu." She read pain and anger in the younger woman's eyes. "Are you sick?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"What?" Elizabeth was taken aback by the words. "I would never… I just was wondering what you were doing here."

"Doing here?" The young blonde stepped forward until she was directly across the counter from Elizabeth. "I'm here because you, Elizabeth, are going to be the death of my brother."

* * *

Carly leaned her head back against the wall and waited for Jax's answering message finished. Cupping her hand to quiet the sound of her voice she whispered into the microphone. "Jax, hi honey, it's me. I had to go on a quick trip to take care of somethings and I'll be back in a few days. I miss you… and I really need to talk to you… I've just heard the most horrible news and I wish you were here to distract me. Take me to dinner… maybe a little shopping… in Paris? A girl can hope, huh?"

There was a knock at the door and her heart seized in fear. "Carly?"

"I'll talk to you later, honey, I've got to go." She closed the phone and dropped it into the pot of a palm nearby and turned to look out the window as Jason entered.

"I think I've found someone that can help us."

She turned to him, a mixture of anger and something he couldn't name. "Then let's go and get this over with."

Carly tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" She forced a smile on her face. "Every thing is fine, if we can get this divorce done and..."

"You're not fine, you haven't said anything since you left my room last night."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think I said enough."

She'd said an earful, she was sure of that. So much so that security from the resort came to the door and asked her to 'please' refrain from yelling. She hadn't cared about security. She could handle them. She could buy out the resort if she wanted, but it was Jason's reaction that surprised her. He'd let her have her say, he'd listened to everything she had bottled up inside of her... how much she hated knowing that Elizabeth would be forever tied to him.

Carly expected him to back down... expected him to say it was a mistake... say he'd never give up Sam, say he'd never stop being there for her. She wanted to be placated. She expected it. Instead, he had given her a dark look, one that she has seen him use on so many other people. He'd looked at her as if she was just another thug on the street, stared her down. "Shut up, Carly... now, before we both regret it."

Now, he was here, helping her, just like he said he would. There was still hope in her mind, still a chance she could minimize the problem and get his attention back where it belonged. He sighed and looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "You're entitled to your opinion," then he raised his gaze to meet hers, "but where my baby is concerned... where Elizabeth is concerned... that is my business. Not yours... not anyone else. It's my life, Carly."

"No, it's not... You're going to have Elizabeth in your life now... Elizabeth and her baby and nothing is ever going to be..." she shook her head and pushed past him. "Let's get to the courthouse."

* * *

"Lulu… is Lucky hurt?"

A look of surprise was replaced by anger again. "What? You know, you're a piece of work, Elizabeth! You wait until my brother is in jail and then you… you tell him that Jason Morgan is your baby's father?"

"Let's not get into a shouting match. Not here."

"I don't care where we get into it."

Elizabeth tried to take Lulu's hand, but the younger woman avoided her and so Elizabeth took hold of her arm above the elbow and pulled her over to the side. The sudden movement caused a twinge of pain in her wrist, but Elizabeth wasn't going to say anything to Lulu.

Once in the corner she let go of Lulu's arm. "I'm at work, Lulu. If you have something to say to me, wait until my shift is over. I have patients that need me, I have responsibilities here that have nothing to do with you or your brother and I will not answer to you. Not about my baby."

Lulu's gaze narrowed. "I defended you."

"What?" The shift in Lulu's emotions confused her. "What are you talking about?"

Setting her hands on her hips, Lulu leaned closer. "When Maxie said you didn't love my brother… When she said you weren't good for him. I defended you!"

"Lulu, please."

"No… no… I was a fool for being your friend. I was a fool, but I'm not going to fall for your lies anymore." She backed up a few steps toward the elevators. "Don't come near me, Elizabeth." She made it to the elevators and pushed the down button. "And don't ever come anywhere near my brother ever again!"


	11. Chapters 21 & 22

**Part 21**

"Don't come near me ever again, Elizabeth." Lulu made it to the elevators and pushed the down button. "And don't ever come anywhere near my brother ever again!"

Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot and didn't move until the doors of the elevator closed and Lulu Spencer disappeared from sight.

"Wow… that was pretty heavy." She looked up and Patrick gave her one of his patented 'Devil-may-care' grins.

She sighed and made her way back to the counter. "You think that smile is going to make me feel better, don't you."

He gave her another wolfish grin and a wink. "It's magic I've been told."

"Oh Lord, the ego in here is overwhelming." She laughed for a moment and he leaned against the counter watching her.

"I do believe that is the first time today that you've even cracked a smile, let alone laugh."

Her answering grimace told him she agreed with him. "Yeah, well…"

"You know, with the fire and everything yesterday, no one here would have thought twice about you taking a day… or even, a few days to rest before coming back."

"Yeah, well… I had to do things like find a place to live and make some money to afford it all."

"Look," he peered down at his watch and quickly ticked off the minutes, "I'm due for my break. You want to get something to eat down in the cafeteria and tell me what has you so upset?"

She closed a chart she was looking at. "You know, I'd love to, Patrick, but I've got so much to do up here… I don't think I can."

She moved to walk past him, but he caught her arm gently, holding her in place. "Okay, so you won't let me buy you food and get you off your feet."

Elizabeth gave him a quirky grin. "They're not quite so swollen today."

"Lovely picture," he groaned which got a laugh out of her again. "So, why don't I walk with you and you can tell me whatever you want and I'll just listen."

"Listen." She said the word, but heard Jason's voice in her head. "Okay. If you're sure."

He nodded and held out a hand. "Lovely nurses first."

She moved past him, her eyes rolling, "Oh brother."

* * *

Sonny Corinthos cleared the meeting in less than 30 seconds. One minute his top men were gathered around a table talking about the 'coffee' business and then the next moment the room was empty. All because Carly called.

He sat on the edge of the table. "What happened? Where are you?"

"Nothing happened, Sonny." It really tugged at her heart to hear the concern in his voice. "I'm alright. I just had… something to do… Jason's here, helping me."

"Jason, huh?"

"Yes and we'll talk about it when I get home, alright?"

There was a silence on the Port Charles end of the connection and Carly closed her eyes to listen to every nuance. Sonny spoke volumes with his silence.

"What is it, Sonny? There's something wrong, isn't there?"

He put his hand over his eyes and pressed his fingers against his temples to release the pressure. He couldn't quite get the look on Luke's face out of his mind. The man had been furious. Actually, he had been beyond furious when he'd come to see him. The man was in a black rage and if truth be told, Sonny wasn't eager for Jason to walk into the mess.

"Take care of what you need to take care of and come back home. And Carly?"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"When you both come back, have him come and see me first. It's important." He hung up the phone and sank into his chair. It didn't make sense to worry Jason now. It would be well enough to fill him in when he got back. Besides, he couldn't do anything from where he was.

"Alright, Sonny. I'll tell him." He would never hear the admission, he'd hung up long before she hung her head and blurted out. "Later."

* * *

Elizabeth cradled the cup of mint tea in her hands and came to a stop at the nurse's station. Patrick had said he'd listen, but true to form he couldn't help but interject his opinions into the conversation. While he didn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the 'secret' and the problems it was going to create for her life, he did give her a new perspective on the situation and made her smile.

"Alright. Now that I'm sure you're not going to fall apart on me today, I'm going back on my rounds and I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yes, sir."

He gave her a sour little look as she saluted him. "Nice, Elizabeth."

Setting down her cup she called over to Epiphany. "You want me to go and get Mrs. Anderson ready for transfer?"

"You'll do no such thing, young lady." Edward Quartermaine stepped off the elevator and made his way over to Elizabeth. "You can't possibly do anything that would endanger your child."

"Endanger my child?" She almost laughed out loud, but it wasn't just Edward's statement that tickled her, it was Epiphany's raised eyebrow over his shoulder. "Really, I'm perfectly capable of doing my job, Mr. Quartermaine."

He held up his hand. "Really, Elizabeth, you're family now… call me Edward."

"Edward." She repeated the name, but it didn't feel right on her tongue. It didn't feel right at all. "Thank you for your concern. I'm guessing that you heard the news from Alan."

He moved closer and took a chart from her hands. "Yes… yes, and I have to say," he gave her an impish smile, "while I'm a little upset that you didn't come and tell me first, I want to assure you that we are beyond happy at the news that you are carrying my great-grandchild."

She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her and it didn't sit well in her stomach. "Well, thank you for stopping by, it was very sweet."

"Yes, and she has patients to attend to." Epiphany walked up in front of them and folder her arms across her ample bosom. "So, if you'll excuse us, Mister Quartermaine, Elizabeth can get back to her job."

Elizabeth took the folders that Epiphany handed her and turned, only to feel Edward's hand on her arm. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, my dear."

She lifted the folders up and hugged them to her chest, hoping to keep the focus from her very pregnant belly. "Is there a problem, Mr. Q… Edward?"

"Problem with your performance? No.. no... that's not what I meant, heavens no." He pointed at the stack of folders in her arms. "I'm quite aware of all the heavy lifting and drudgery that they put nurses through here at General Hospital-"

"Glad to hear it," Epiphany interjected her own thoughts into the conversation, "it's about time somebody worried about us."

"And I wanted to make sure that you were well taken care of, Elizabeth. The best doctors and ample rest before the child comes."

"I have a great doctor, Mr. Quartermaine, one that I like and trust with my life. As for 'rest' I'm not sure what you mean. I don't have much time off left with everything going on and what I do have left I would like to save for maternity leave after the baby is born. I want to thank you for your concern, but really… I need to get back to my job. I have patients waiting."

He nodded. "I do believe I understand, Elizabeth and let me say I commend you for your loyalty to the staff and your patients. I would not expect any less from you."

"You hardly know me, Mr. Quartermaine, and…"

"It's Edward, Elizabeth, and yes, I'm sorry to say that I know little about your life, but that will be corrected. Yes, it will."

"Well, thank you…"

"And to help us 'get to know' each other, I would like to see about having you spend more time with the family."

"Excuse me?" She blinked up at the older gentleman, her eyes wide with shock.

"I heard about the tragic fire last night. Alan told me all about it."

Elizabeth held her breath and adjusted the folders in hopes that it would cover the dark purple bruises that ringed her wrist. "Yes, well…"

"So, I'm hoping that you'll take me up on the offer to move into the house with us."

There's that old saying about hearing a pin drop in a quiet room, but Elizabeth had always thought it was impossible. That was until it happened to her. Edward Quartermaine just did the unthinkable. He asked her to move in with the family.

The entire world around the nurse's station was frozen in motion, as though someone was watching them on TV and had hit the pause button.

Right about now, you could have blown up the Metro Court again and no one would have moved.

"You know it would be the best idea. You and Cameron would want for nothing at all. Alice would love waiting on you hand and foot and of course with Monica and Emily in the house you'd have medical care of the best kind right there." He reached out and took her hand. "Well?"

She looked at their hands joined together and felt the walls start to close in. The thought of being in a house teeming with people, servants, and… the Quartermaines… It was too much. "No."

"That's wonderful; we'll send a car for you tonight."

"No."

"What? What was that, dear?"

She backed away, holding her folders between them like a shield. "I can't, Mr. Quartermaine. It's a sweet offer, but I can't."

She left everyone there staring at her back.

* * *

**Part 22**

Elizabeth stepped into Mrs. Anderson's room. In the back of her conscious mind it registered that this had been her room just a little while ago. "Good Morning, Betty. Sorry I kept you waiting."

The older woman smiled and looked back up at the television set in the corner of the room. "No problem, Elizabeth. I was just catching up on my favorite soap."

"Oh?" Elizabeth set her folders down on the table beside the bed and turned to look up at the screen. "Which one?"

"Doctors &amp; Angels. It's very addictive, you should watch. It's sooo exciting."

Elizabeth gave a little chuckle. "Oh, I have enough excitement in my life right now."

Betty took Elizabeth's arm and sat up while Elizabeth started to rearrange the pillows behind her. "Oh, it's just an escape for me. I get so wrapped up in their lives that I forget what's going in my life." She kept her eyes on the TV even as Elizabeth set her back against the pillows and started working on the blankets. "There's this poor woman on the show... she's in love with one man, but she's forced to be with..."

"Good morning, Mrs. Anderson..."

"Hello, Dr. Drake." Elizabeth could see the affect Patrick had on the older woman, she practically beamed like a million watt bulb when he entered the room.

He caught a glimpse of the TV and shook his head. "Watching your soap again?"

She wagged a finger at him. "Don't you go judging me," she warned with a big sappy smile, "you're just gorgeous enough to be one of the doctors on the soap."

"Me?" He took the chart from Elizabeth and gave her a wink. "See? She thinks I'm handsome, what about you, Nurse Webber?"

Elizabeth held up her hands. 'You don't need me to inflate your ego, you might burst."

"Well then, let's get Mrs. Anderson moved into surgery so I can work my magic."

The older woman took his hand. "Thank you, Doctor, I'm very grateful."

He leaned closer and gave her a grin. "You just relax and in a few hours you'll be just fine." Patrick nodded his head toward the door and Elizabeth reached up to lower the bed for transfer. "What happened to your wrist?"

Elizabeth froze and wished she'd worn a longer shirt under her scrubs. "It's nothing, I hurt myself when..."

"Those are finger marks."

Mrs. Anderson turned around and gaped. "That looks painful."

"It was a mistake, really." She gave her patient a bright smile. "Don't you worry about it. It's nothing."

He gave her a sharp look and walk over to her, leaning down into her ear so Mrs. Anderson couldn't hear. "You didn't tell me about that earlier. Why not? Look, we'll talk about this later."

"No," she looked up at him, "We won't. It's over."

Taking hold of the lever, she gently lowered Mrs. Anderson down until the bed was flat. "Okay, let's get you to surgery."

* * *

Jason nodded once... his thoughts drifting off to Elizabeth even as he tried to focus on what Milo was saying.

"The shipment came in. The workers got it into the warehouse without a problem. Everything with the business is going smoothly."

"Good. Milo, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, Jason, anything."

"I need you to go and see if Elizabeth-"

"Jason, what... who are you on the phone with?" Carly came out of the attorney's office and leveled a look in his direction.

He covered the phone with his hand. "What is it, Carly?"

She walked over to the desk and looked at the phone. "Is that Sonny?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. She almost sounded...hopeful. "No. Milo's on the phone." Her expressions were confusing. "What's wrong now?"

"Wrong? Uh... it's okay. We've got mostly everything taken care of, after the papers are filled out, we just have to wait until the courthouse opens in the morning to file the papers and then we'll be able to go." She cast a glance over to the secretary. "If you're done with your phone call, I need you in here."

Jason shook his head, exasperated. "I'll be in... I just have a favor to ask of Milo."

"You'll be home tomorrow night, Jason. Can't it wait?"

She disappeared back into the office and Jason brought the phone back up to his ear. "Milo."

"Yeah, Jason?"

"We'll be back tomorrow night. Keep an eye on the business. Call the hotel if you need me."

"Sure...sure..."

"And do me a favor, check in on Elizabeth Webber for me."

"Elizabeth? Sure... I'll check on her."

"Start looking for her at her Grandmother's or the hospital. Thanks." Jason set the phone back in the cradle and thanked the secretary for her help.

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

She froze in the middle of the hallway, her shoulders a rigid line. Still smarting from Lulu's visit she could only wait to see what was next.

A hand touched her shoulder a second before Monica Quartermaine's face came into her view. "Are you alright?"

"Did Mr. Quartermaine ask you to talk to me?"

"Alan?" Monica looked confused as Elizabeth shook her head. "No... never mind." She took a slow breath and gave Monica a smile. "Did you need my help?"

"No... no... I have to give you a message.. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. We had three emergency open heart surjuries and a by-pass. I haven't even been home since," she looked off into space for a moment, "a few days at least."

"Yes, but-"

"You want to know why I'm chasing you down in the hallway?" She took Elizabeth's elbow and drew her to the side of the hallway. "I have a message for you, but I thought I'd give it in person. With all the emergencies around here-" She paused and gave Elizabeth a smile. "I have a message from Jason."

Elizabeth felt the world start to spin. "Jason? You heard from him today?"

"Today? No... the other day when he came to see Alan. When you were here for observation after the fire. Then, when you came to talk to Alan, I completely forgot about the message..." she laughed, "you had us at a little disadvantage... not that I'm complaining about the news." Monica smiled again. "Listen to me, I'm babbling. Anyway, Jason wanted you to know that he was called away to help a friend and when he gets a chance he'll talk to you."

"When he can."

"Yes." Monica put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and gave her a little hug. "And really, Elizabeth, I'm happy for you... and Jason. I hope you'll let us help you with... whatever you need."

"Need?"

"Yes,.. yes... especially when Jason's out of town, you can feel free to come over anytime and spend time with us, get to know the family. We'd love to have you over anytime."

Elizabeth nodded, her body a bit numb with everything happening at once. "Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine..."

"I'll see you a little bit later, Elizabeth."

She found herself lifting a hand to wave but couldn't get it to move at all while she watched Monica Quartermaine disappear down the hall. Jason hadn't disappeared. Her legs were numb. Jason had left her a message. Her skin felt one size too small. 'What is wrong with you?'

With her mind barely capable of creative thought she buzzed around the nurse's station, furiously filing folders left and right. It took her a few minutes to realize that Epiphany was standing right next to her. When she did, her hands stilled in mid-motion and her head swiveled to the side. "What?"

"Nothing." Her smile was almost a smirk.

"No seriously," she turned to Epiphany, "What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you work so... quickly. You're like some kind of machine. You gotta date?"

"No..." Elizabeth went back to filing, but at a slightly slower rate that before.

Epiphany gave a long rattling sigh as she walked away down the hall. "Just my luck, I broke her."

With one file to go, Elizabeth was nearly humming to herself as she ran her fingers through the file drawers .

"Elizabeth?"

She wasn't going to look. She wasn't going to even raise her head.

"We have to talk."

It took every ounce of her energy to look at him, it hurt more than she'd like to admit. "No, Lucky. We don't."

"I want to know why you're trying to hurt me like this." She dropped the file in place and turned around to look through a stack of paper. He followed her around and tried to take the paper out of her hands. She managed to pull them back into her grasp and she lifted her chin so that she could meet his eyes.

"Hurt you? I've never wanted to hurt you, Lucky."

"But," he looked about and saw the number of people walking through the room. "You slept with Jason to hurt me, because of what you saw me doing with Maxie. You wanted to hurt me and you've done it, Elizabeth"

"I didn't do that."

"What?" He nearly did a double take at her words. "You slept with him."

"Yes... yes... I slept with him, but I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Then why?" He leaned closer to her. "If you didn't want to hurt me for sleeping with Maxie, then why do it at all."

She set her closed fist on her hip and looked him straight in the eye and knew the man that she had fallen in love with so many years ago was long gone, leaving only a hulking shell. "I went to Jason that night... because I wanted to. Because, finally I was free from pretending. Free from being your rock."

He shook his head as if a fly was buzzing around him. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" She bit her lip, "You don't, do you?" She shifted slightly, turning away from the elevators. "I don't want to tell you, Lucky. I don't want to hurt you, but you can't keep coming to me like this. It's not going to work."

"It will, I just need another chance-"

"Well, I'm all out of chances for you..."

"You don't mean that." He moved closer and Elizabeth backed up a step.

"I do mean it, Lucky... you have to go. I have to work and-"

"I'm trying to save our relationship." Another step and her back was against the counter.

"There's nothing left to save!"

He stopped, his hand inches away from touching her shoulder. "Don't say that, Elizabeth... don't."

"Someone has to say it. It's true, Lucky. We're done... we're over. We were over a long time ago, but I couldn't admit it to myself. I wanted so much to believe that you weren't changing... that I could still rescue you from yourself. But not anymore, I'm not going to give you that power anymore. I need to take care of myself... my children."

"You mean, Jason's..."

"Lucky, back up," her voice wavered as fear settled into her middle. His eyes were dark, almost shadowed from her vision. "You're scaring me."

"You want him. You want his baby."

"Yes, Lucky... I want him and his baby."

"If you think I'm going to sit back and watch him take over-"

"Take over? This isn't a turf war, it's my life!"

"No... it's mine." Lucky grabbed her shoulders and held her against the counter as his mouth descended on hers.


	12. Chapters 23 & 24

**Part 23**

"You want him. You want his baby."

"Yes, Lucky... I want him and his baby."

"If you think I'm going to sit back and watch him take over-"

"Take over? This isn't a turf war, it's my life!"

"No... it's mine." Lucky grabbed her shoulders and held her against the counter as his mouth descended on hers.

Elizabeth's mind was reeling; it was a nightmare, wasn't it? She would wake up any second and this would all disappear.

Then his hand fisted in the hair at the nape of her neck and she felt exactly how real it was. She tried to push him away, but he had too much of an advantage with height and weight and the pain knifing through her back from the edge of the desk didn't help, either.

So, she took the only advantage she had. Surprise.

Lifting her foot she slammed her heel onto his instep. Lucky let go and stepped back. "Why did you do that?"

She looked at him, much closer than she had initially. His skin was pale, sweat dotting his face. "Where did you get the pills, Lucky?"

"Pills?" He looked around, uncomfortable. "What… what are you talking about?"

"You're high." She edged along the counter, heading toward the opening. "You just got out of jail and you're high again."

"It's hard to keep it together without you."

She shook her head. "I don't buy it, Lucky. You couldn't stay sober with me."

"It's all because of J-"

"No… don't you blame this on Jason."

His eyes narrowed and he blocked her escape route. "Who else should I blame? You? I could do that… easy."

"Elizabeth?"

She turned and gave Epiphany a desperate smile. "You came back from lunch."

"Yes… I did. What's going on here?"

Lucky clamped a hand down on her shoulder. "Nothing that concerns you."

Epiphany gave him a dark glare. "Now, we have two problems that I need to fix. Number one, you know we only allow hospital personnel behind the desk. So you'll need to move on the other side of the counter. Number two, unless you have official business here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You don't look like you're in any shape to argue with me, Mr. Spencer and I'm certain you don't want me calling hospital security. They'd have to turn you over to the authorities and by the looks of you… you'd end up right back behind bars."

Taking advantage of Lucky's momentary hesitation Elizabeth nearly ran over to Epiphany's side, her eyes full of gratitude for her friend. "You have something for me to do?"

The older woman nodded. "Mrs. Hankins needs her meds. You can take them to her."

"Sure."

Elizabeth started walking over to a rolling cart, her gaze focused on the tray of meds labeled for the individual payments.

"Don't." She heard his voice, but kept moving even when she heard the elevator doors open. She was hoping the distraction would keep him away. "Don't you walk away from me!"

She felt a chill roll down her spine and she actually flinched when Epiphany called out. "Elizabeth!"

She lunged for the cart, hoping to swing it around and put it between them. Elizabeth almost made it. She felt Lucky's hand close around her upper arm and she twisted around with her other hand closed in a fist.

* * *

The key turned in the lock and she swung the door open easily. "Jason? Jason? I'm home!"

There was nothing but silence that greeted her.

"Okay." She dropped her purse on the chair closest to the door and dropped the handle of her suitcase, letting it fall to the floor behind her. "Great. I come back and he's not here."

Moving over to the desk she picked up the phone and quickly dialed an old familiar number. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she held the handset up to her ear. "Come on…answer."

The line went active on the other end, interrupting the harsh ring-tone. "Jason? When did you get back?"

"Back?" Sam felt a wave of emotions plow through her. "Where did he go?"

"Sam? What… what are you calling about?"

"I was calling to find out where he was. Isn't he doing a job for you?"

"No… Carly called and Jason's with her."

Sam felt relief flood through her. He was with Carly. Carly was safe… Carly was his friend… Carly wasn't Elizabeth Webber.

"Okay… that's all I needed to know, Sonny… thanks." She hung up before he could say anything else. Flopping down on the couch she laid her head back and let out a sigh of relief. She hated it when she thought of the two of them together. She tried to ignore the doubts in her mind, but it was always there, this picture of Jason and Elizabeth making love. It was impossible to forget it… impossible to let it go.

She covered her eyes with her hand and tried to shut out the picture, but the darkness only made it worse and squeezing her eyes shut only made them hurt and tear up. Dropping her hand to the side she sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, the noise keeping her from hearing the penthouse door open and close.

"Are those tears in your lovely eyes?"

* * *

"Jason?"

Carly's question shocked him from his thoughts and he turned away from the window. "What did the pilot say?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He said that we're stuck on the ground until the thunderstorms clear."

"Isn't there a way around it?"

"Around the storms?" She gave him an exasperated sigh, "I asked, but he said that the tower isn't letting anyone up in the air. It's too dangerous."

He scrubbed a hand over his face and rubbed at his temples. "Did he say how long?"

She leaned back against the couch cushions her eyes looking at the ceiling. "A few hours… at the most a day."

Jason turned back to the airplane window. "A day… just great."

* * *

"Are those tears in your lovely eyes?"

It didn't register for a moment. She couldn't place the voice. Sam lifted her hand and wiped at the tears coming down her cheeks. "Who-?"

Spinelli knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry? What…"

"It had to totally mess you up when you heard."

"Heard? Spinelli-"

He shook his head and waved her off. "Hey no, you don't have to explain anything to me, Goddess. I can totally understand why you're crying. If I found out the same thing about the blonde one and someone else, you know," he turned pink and nearly purple before he could spit out the rest of his statement, "if they had been, you know, interfacing… and that the… the interfacing brought about a serious upgrade, then I'd be in tears too."

"Spinelli…" she covered his mouth with her hand and waited for him to meet her gaze, "what are you talking about… you're not making sense."

He smacked his forehead with his palm. "Stupid me. I can't believe I brought this up…you're probably trying to forget it all... and I can't blame you... imagine if it was the Jackal on the receiving end of all this pain. I would try to erase the data… purge my hard drive. You are so right to forget about this."

"Forget about…?"

"Jason's baby with Elizabeth!"

**Part 24**

He smacked his forehead with his palm. "Stupid me. I can't believe I brought this up…you're probably trying to forget it all... and I can't blame you... imagine if it was me on the receiving end of all this pain. I would try to erase the data… purge my hard drive. You are so right to forget about this."

"Forget about Jason?"

"No… no… Jason's baby with Elizabeth!"

She sat there, silent. Her hands started shaking.

It took Spinelli a moment to realize she was shell-shocked.

"Oh My God."

"Jason's baby?"

"Oh My God."

"With Elizabeth?"

"Holy Bandwidth, Batman… I messed up." He dropped down on his knees, face looking down at the floor. "You have my major apologies, Goddess."

"She's pregnant with his child?"

"Oh man… I should have purged that memory from my data drive."

"I have to go." Sam got up out of the chair and headed for door, turning around once to get her keys and a second time to get her purse. Spinelli followed her around, apologizing every half a second.

She stopped at the door when Spinelli grabbed at her arm. "What? Haven't you done enough?"

He took the comment like a punch to the gut, his face draining of all color as she shook off his grip. "What if Stone Cold comes back? Where do I tell him you went?"

She laughed a harsh sound that came out like a slap. "I'm going to give Elizabeth my congratulations, but if my hypocrisy can't handle it, then I'll tell the virgin queen of Port Charles exactly what I think of her."

The door slammed shut in his face.

* * *

She lunged for the cart, hoping to swing it around and put it between them. Elizabeth almost made it. She felt Lucky's hand close around her upper arm and she twisted around with her other hand closed in a fist.

"Lucky!"

Elizabeth tried to pull her punch as Lucky was wrenched away from her, but momentum carried her forward and she threw out her hands to keep herself from hitting the floor.

"Whoa there… I got ya."

She turned her head to the side and stared up into Milo's face. "What are you… Lucky!" She struggled to sit up and Milo stepped back so that she could see. "Nikolas?"

Milo took her arm and helped her up, Epiphany coming up on the other side. "You want me to call security?"

Elizabeth was torn… wanting Lucky safe and on the other hand, he could hurt Nikolas. "Call them."

She didn't need to watch Epiphany, she heard her quite clearly above the row that Nikolas and Lucky were making. It didn't quite cross her mind to ask why Milo is there, he just was and she was grateful for his presence. It wasn't quite as Jason… not nearly as good as having Jason, but it would have to do.

Nikolas had Lucky's arm twisted behind his back and he was fighting his brother with every once of strength. "Stop it, Lucky."

"Damn it, Nikolas… let me go!"

"No… not until you calm down."

"She's leaving me."

"She left you and the way you're acting right now… I can understand it, Lucky. You're starting to scare me… when you're on the pills, I can't understand you."

Lucky sagged against the wall and Nikolas felt alright with loosening his grip. "She's the one I love."

"I'm beginning to think you love the pills more."

A blood-shot gaze swung around to stare him down. "I love Elizabeth."

Nikolas shook his head. "I don't doubt it, Lucky, but you're starting to really scare me."

"I had to see her."

"You're high. Where did you score more pills?"

Lucky looked down at the floor first and then away toward the wall. "I… I have a source."

"Listen to you," Nikolas hissed, "you have a source! You're going to get yourself arrested again and this time, they'll keep you in jail. Don't you understand that?"

He looked over and saw Elizabeth, barely visible behind Milo. "He's got his goons watching her."

Nikolas heard the anger in Lucky's voice and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to take you back to the Island and you're going to sleep it off. Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow, I'll call her and-"

"No, tomorrow, we're going to get you help."

Two men in security outfits spilled out of an elevator, their eyes searching the room. Nikolas turned to deal with them directly. "We're leaving. There's no need for trouble here."

"Hold on now, you're not the one would called them up here." Epiphany stepped up and pointed a finger at Lucky. "That one there was roughing up one of my nurses."

A guard, new to the hospital, looked over at Elizabeth as she emerged from behind Milo. "You want us to call the cops."

"I am one," ground out Lucky before Nikolas silenced him with a look.

Elizabeth moved closer, her hand protectively splayed over her belly. "If he promises to stay away from the hospital and me, I don't want him in jail."

"You don't want me anymore."

"Let it go Lucky." Nikolas took his arm and pulled him toward the elevator.

"Nikolas, wait." Elizabeth followed them, stopping just outside the doors. Lucky leaned against the wall in the back corner of the elevator. She met Nikolas's eyes and worried her lower lip with her teeth. "Take care of him… I didn't want this… the drugs…"

Nikolas nodded, his eyes lowering to the ground for a long moment before meeting her gaze again. "I know that, Elizabeth… so will he." He spared a glance for his brother, huddled in the corner. "Someday."

Elizabeth retreated into locker room the hem of her scrubs in her hand and her heart in her throat. It took every once of energy not to collapse on the floor just inside the door, but even as she headed over to her locker she couldn't help the tears that collected on her lashes. She couldn't help wishing that Jason would call.

Reaching into her pocket she drew out her cell and looked at the display. A picture of a cheery Italian countryside stared back at her. No New Calls.

Wrenching open the door to her locker she set the phone on the top shelf and pulled out her coat.

"Lucky's staying with us."

Elizabeth whirled around, her jacket clutched to her chest. "Emily? Oh... he is? That's good."

"I'm sure you would have asked eventually."

She blinked a few times; sure she was misreading the tone in Emily's voice. "I'm glad he's with you. He'll be happy there."

"He misses you."

Elizabeth choked on her thoughts, words trapped in her throat as she fought back the feelings of guilt that swarmed around her. "I miss him too, Emily… but I miss the safety I used to feel around him. I miss Lucky… not this man he's become."

"You promised to love, honor and cherish."

"We're divorced, Emily. And he left us in the middle of a fire. He left us to score pills."

Emily shrugged off her doctor's coat and hung it up in her locker. "He's struggling to make it work; you should understand that as a nurse. He could use your help, Elizabeth."

"I can… but I'm also a mother. We've tried it your way, Emily. We've tried it Luke's way…and we've tried it Gram's way. Now, I'm going to do it my way. I'm taking care of Cam and my baby. They're the first and only priority right now."

Elizabeth pulled on the coat, managing to button the top two buttons before it refused to swell over her pregnant belly.

"Are you living at Jason's now?"

She turned around, slowly… her mouth agape at Emily's tone of voice. It seemed harsh to her ears, but Elizabeth tried to chalk it up to the pressure they'd both been under.

"No. I'm not at Jason's." She closed her locker and headed out the door, her vision blurred with unshed tears. "But, we're safe, thank you for asking."

Milo fell into step behind her as she exited the locker room. He didn't say anything when she breezed past him and he didn't say anything when she let go of a swinging door and it nearly took off his nose. In fact, he didn't think she even knew he was behind her at all.

It bothered him a little. She'd have to learn how to know if there was someone following her. She'd have to learn to look for her guard before walking anywhere.

Elizabeth marched right up to the nurse's station passing by Epiphany and gave her friend a smile. "What's next?"

A low whistle escaped Epiphany's lips. "You have more courage than a body has a right to… it's either that or…"

"I have the worst karma of anyone I know. Everything is coming back to bite me in the rear."

"You shouldn't have to do this on your own."

A little shift within her womb drew her attention. "I'm not alone." Elizabeth smoothed her hand over her extended belly. "I'm never alone."

Epiphany leaned over the counter. "I'm not talkin' about wonder baby in there and you know it."

She gave her friend another smile. "I know, but as rough as it's been so far… I'm happy that I've been able to take care of things. It would be so easy to call in the reinforcements and let Jason take care of everything. You know he would."

"Mmm Hmm." Epiphany gave her a wink. "And look good doing it."

They shared a little giggle. "Thanks for sticking by me."

Epiphany reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

Elizabeth checked her watch. "I've got a good hour left before it's time to pick up Cam. What can I do for you?"

"Well…" Epiphany gave her a wry grin, "there are a few empty beds that need a new set of linens. How does that sound?"

"It's right up my alley."

Elizabeth headed toward the linen closet and stopped just short of the archway. "You up for pizza tonight?"

Epiphany pointed to her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever known me to turn down pizza?"

"Well, Cam and I had this great idea to order in tonight… you game?"

"Isn't that going to get a little crowded? Where is Jason going to sit?"

Elizabeth felt her stomach clench as she caught sight of Sam stepping off of the elevator. "What are you talking about, Jason's not-"

"Jason's not home where he should be. So I'm going to go out on a limb and say you've got him stashed somewhere waiting to worship at your virgin altar." There was no mistaking the acidic edge to her tone.

"I'm not getting where you're going with this Sam. Jason's not waiting for me anywhere. I don't even know where he is."

"Right." She slanted a look over to Epiphany. "I suppose you're going to tell me to shut up."

"Noooo…" Epiphany sighed, "You're doing a great job of shoving your foot down your throat. Pretty soon you won't be able to breathe, let alone talk."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh. "Look, Sam… I don't know why you're here, but I… sadly… have work to do." She turned her back and headed for the linen closet again.

"I know the secret, Elizabeth."

She did another 180. "What is it?" She felt her shoulders tense. For all she knew Sam had been out of town since the Metro Court hostage situation… so there was only a small chance that she was about to be handed her own head on a platter… right?

She was allowed to hope that Jason would still have the chance to tell Sam about the baby... on his own terms... right? 'Oh Lord,' she thought, 'I really messed this up.' She gave Sam a look, and concentrated on softening her expression... this wasn't going to end up being a fight... at least she wasn't going to provoke it. "What do you know?"

Sam stepped around Epiphany's extended arm and stopped right in the middle of the room. "That Jason's the father of your little bastard."


	13. Chapters 25 & 26

Part 25

She was allowed to hope that Jason would still have the chance to tell Sam about the baby... on his own terms... right? 'Oh Lord,' she thought, 'I really messed this up.' She gave Sam a look, and concentrated on softening her expression... this wasn't going to end up being a fight... at least she wasn't going to provoke it. "What do you know?"

Sam stepped around Epiphany's extended arm and stopped right in the middle of the room. "That Jason's the father of your little bastard."

Elizabeth felt as though she'd been slapped. Technically the label fit both of her children. Only she didn't feel that way. She'd never felt that way about Cameron and certainly not this baby. "Don't call my baby that."

"Why not? Call a spade a spade. That seems simple enough."

She tilted up her chin; she wasn't going to be cowed over this. "You wouldn't say that if you'd spoken with Jason. He wouldn't have said that."

"Oh?" Sam folded her arms over her chest. "Like you'd know what he was thinking more than I would. I'm living with him."

Nodding, Elizabeth worried her lip with her teeth. "Yes, you're living with him, but where our child is concerned I don't think you have any idea how he feels."

"So then, if you're so sure… tell me where he is. You can't keep him hidden away forever."

"Hidden?" Elizabeth almost laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Monica said…."

"Right, Monica." Sam narrowed her eyes, "You would bring his mother into it."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"You're probably working with Edward to get him back in the family. Something that I wasn't going to be a part of. You really are a…"

"She said no."

Sam turned to give Epiphany a nasty look. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Quartermaine came here and invited Elizabeth to move into the mansion."

"I'm sure that's what she told you, but-"

Epiphany put her hands on her hips and raised a rather eloquent brow. "I don't pass on stories… I'm telling you what I witnessed, along with about 20 other people."

She turned back to Elizabeth. "You said no? What are you planning?"

"Planning?"

"I would have thought someone like you would have jumped at the chance to live in the mansion."

Elizabeth went utterly still. "Someone like me."

"Have everyone fighting over who gets to take care of you and the baby."

"That's not-"

"They'd do everything for you, because of the baby."

"Stop."

"That's all it is… it's all about the baby."

"Sam…" Elizabeth held up a hand to stop Epiphany from stepping in. "I know that you'd like nothing better than to stand there and try to make me feel like I'm worthless outside of my baby. If you had come around yesterday, you might have stood a chance of getting me to crack, but not today."

Sam had the decency to look shocked and confused. "That's not what I…"

"Right… you're here because you somehow heard that I'm having Jason's baby. You're right. I am. I'm not sorry about the baby… I'm just sorry you didn't hear it from Jason. He wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I was worried that it would destroy Lucky and he was worried about you finding out so soon after… your news. So, don't hold it against him, Sam. Don't. Jason doesn't deserve it." She took a deep breath and prayed that the tears she felt gathering in the corner of her eye would stay right where it was. "He wanted to tell you… he would have if he'd been here, Sam. He would have." Elizabeth nearly choked on her heart. "So, if you'll excuse me… I think you should really talk to him about this and I need to get home to Cameron."

Lifting her chin up another fraction of an inch Elizabeth walked around Sam and headed the staff lounge where Sam couldn't go. Along the way she avoided Epiphany's gaze and looked away the instant she saw Milo's usually expressionless face marred with a concerned frown.

* * *

Thousands of miles above the earth Jason Morgan stared out the window, his fingers gripped tightly on the corner of the leather couch. They were finally allowed in the air and the pilot had personally assured him that if there was any way to shave some time off of the flight he would do it.

He was barely aware of Carly curled up on the opposite corner of the couch; her face was nearly hidden by her hair. It had been over an hour since she had gone quiet… and somewhere in the back of his mind, Jason was thankful.

The last few days had been one long needful exchange after another, coming to a head when Carly found out that Elizabeth's baby was his.

He'd been able to ignore most of her fuming, but he'd drawn the line at one point of the 'argument.'

"You're getting a paternity test when we get back. We're going to prove she's lying."

"What?" He'd given her a look that he'd known hardened criminals to crack under, but it had barely fazed her.

"That's right, Jason. This has got to be some cruel joke on her part. Hell if Maxie Jones can do it, she's just a volunteer at the hospital, imagine what a nurse can do, I-"

"Leave it alone, Carly."

"No, Jason... this is too important, this isn't just you she's lying to. There's my cousin, Lucky, you didn't forget about him did you? What about your family… they'll be devastated to hear about the lie, so we'll have to stop it before she can get to them and really, you don't need this kind of problem in your life… you have so much to deal with already and-"

"Can it, Carly."

"What?" She'd stared at him, confused and concerned all at the same time. "This is about you, not me." Carly wouldn't let it go. "Jason," she shook her head, a smile on her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes, "You're not thinking clearly, I-"

"You're wrong about Elizabeth. You always have been, but I've let it go, because it didn't change the way that I felt to hear you talk. Now, it's about my baby. Elizabeth is pregnant with my child. I have no doubts about that, and-"

"Jason," she lowered her voice as though she was talking to Michael, and for an instant, Jason wondered if she only really thought about him as a child. "It was only one time, really… how certain can you be."

"It wasn't just once, Carly."

"Look," she held up her hands to ward off his wards.

"Try a few times… and there would have been more if she'd stayed with me."

She had the good sense to look away when his gaze challenged hers. "That's none of my business-"

"You're right, but you keep making it yours so here it is. The truth." He'd taken the picture back and looked it over as though making sure there weren't any rips or tears. "Lucky is one of the reasons why we haven't said anything. My family will be thrilled, I'm sure Edward will throw a party and we'll be there if that's what Elizabeth wants. And, if someone is my friend. Really and truly my friend. Then they'll be happy for me and stand by me while I work through everything else.

"If someone wanted to lose my friendship the quickest way to do that would be to come down on Elizabeth and make this harder for her than it already is. I plan to stand by her as much as she'll let me, Carly, and if you don't want to see that, stay away from me."

"Jason…"

"I'm done talking about it. You know my wishes. Follow them or stay the hell away, Carly. You won't like it if I hear you've gone after Elizabeth in any way. You won't like it one bit."

She'd ducked into the restroom a moment later, her eyes shining with pain, but he couldn't make it better… he didn't want to. Things had changed since that night Elizabeth had shown up on his doorstep. His priorities had changed and he was looking forward to getting home.

* * *

Part 26

She was so concerned about getting away from Sam and everyone else that she didn't even see half of the people that she walked past in the hallway. They called out greetings or stayed out of her way, but didn't make an impression on her. Elizabeth's mind was filled with too many worries of her own.

"Hey there," a hand caught at her arm and slowed her down, "Where are you going in such a rush?"

She pushed out with both hands and met a solid wall. "Just leave me alone. Please."

The impediment was gone in an instant and she shouldered her way through the doors, her hand blindly wiping at her tears. When the door closed she found the nearest bench and sat down on it, her hand covering her heart as it hammered in her chest.

"What's got you so upset?"

She started, surprised. "Patrick? What are you doing…" she wiped off the tears and tried to salvage a smile. "…what are you doing in the women's locker room?"

He turned back to the door and set the deadbolt. "I'm in here to see you. You bumped into me in the hallway and I saw that you were upset. So spill the problem, Elizabeth."

She shook her head, set in her resolve. "You don't want to hear it, Patrick. Not this."

He leaned back against the door and put his clipboard down on the table. "Try me." He waited a beat, but she didn't say a word, just stared at him with pain written plainly across her features. "I'm going to wait here until you tell me, so you better hope no one has to change their clothes or that the public restrooms can handle the influx of business."

She leveled a glare at him but he didn't budge. "I'm tired of coming to work and not being able to do my job."

He tilted his head and looked at her with concern. "Now we're getting somewhere." Patrick reached out a pulled a chair away from the table and spun it around so that he straddled the chair and put his folded arms on the top of the back. "Let's see if we can't get to the bottom of this…"

* * *

Jason waited until Carly was safely inside of her car before he stepped into the waiting SUV with Francis at the wheel. "Well?"

Pointing over his shoulder, the driver indicated a file box on the seat. "I've got everything covered." He watched through the rear-view mirror as Jason opened the box. "Cell phone, same number as the old... you've got some messages on there. Receipts and invoices from the latest shipments. A few reports from our agents, but nothing going on in the business world, so we're good on that. Milo said you sent him to check on something, but I haven't heard back from him yet."

"Carly's on her way to meet with Sonny. They need their time together," he let the though drop off, they needed their privacy, but that was plain in his silence. "I need to find out if Sam is back in town. Any word on that, Francis?"

The older man gave him a quick look in the rear-view and Jason caught the slight look of concern in his gaze. "What happened?"

"She came home and you weren't at the penthouse. We didn't catch her until she had left again. I had one of the boys follow her."

"And?" Jason was busy looking through the files, but his ears were trained on the conversation.

"She went to the hospital."

"Is she sick?"

"No…" the word trailed off and Jason felt his stomach turn. "Is she still there?" He let out a breath. "Never mind telling me, just take me to where she is."

"You're the boss." Francis kept the car heading in the same direction. The penthouse.

* * *

"I still say you can let me run interference for you around here. I'm not without my uses or masculine abilities."

"Well," Elizabeth managed a smile and a grin that bordered on a smirk, "If I had made use of your masculine abilities earlier I'd be pregnant with your baby instead of Jason."

Patrick nodded. "True enough, but then Robin would have to kill you." He unlocked the dead bolt and the two stepped back out into the hallway and headed for the nurse's station.

"Ah, yes," Elizabeth sighed, "there's never an easy answer."

"See?" Patrick held up his hand. "You can count on me to help you through this."

"What are you going to do? Walk around behind me and glare at anyone that starts in on me? You have other things to do and I … I just want to be a nurse. I want to do my job, but I," she looked around the nurse's station and caught Bobbie looking over at her, "I can't do it here at General Hospital."

Raking his hand through his close cropped hair Patrick gave a long suffering sigh. "There's nothing I can do to convince you to stay?"

She answered him with a caustic little laugh. "Sure… you can get every one of Lucky's family members off my back and to have them stop showing up every five minutes to tell me that I ruined him." She shook her head and fixed a wide-eyed gaze on him. "Then the Quartermaines are constantly hanging around staring at me like I've grown another head and asking me if I need anything."

"And all you need is some peace and quiet."

"That's right. So, if you can do that," she slapped her palm on the counter top, "then I'll stay."

His silence was an answer that she knew was coming.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I… I just can't talk to Monica right now. She'd argue with me about this… and Grams," Elizabeth hung her head, "Grams would find a way to badger me into staying because of Gramps, so I'm asking you to take and turn it in for me."

He took it, his gesture slow and deliberate. Patrick closed his hand over her fingers and held tight. "I'll give it to Monica on one condition."

Elizabeth gave a little sigh. "What?" He pulled her in close and into his arms for a hug. She laughed and returned the hug with her free arm. "That's it?"

Patrick leaned back. "No... no, nothing that simple. The deal is… you keep me in the loop about where you are and what you're doing. Can you handle that?"

She nodded and stepped back, reaching for her bag. "I'll call you when I figure out what I'm going to do, until then… thank you for understanding."

The elevator opened up and Elizabeth stepped inside. Before the doors closed she looked around the nurse's station and to Patrick it looked like she was saying goodbye… for good.


	14. Chapters 27 & 28

Part 27

Jason stepped out of the elevator and ran his hand over the nape of his neck, turning his head side to side to relieve the tension. He gave Francis a nod and continued on toward the door. It didn't take much effort to open the door. Well at least not physical effort. He knew she was home.

The door was barely open when Sam was there, taking him into her arms. "Thank God you're home."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, his eyes staring at the wall.

She leaned back away from him and looked up into his face. "Where were you?"

"I… uh- I was helping Carly, we just got back on the jet tonight." He looked at her and she seemed to expect something more in the way of an answer. "I came straight here from the airport."

"Really?"

He stepped away from her and dropped his wallet on the desk. "Yeah… Francis picked me up and he gave me my replacement phone." He saw her quizzical look. "I… lost my phone somewhere between the car and the plane. It wasn't easy being without it." He ran his fingers over the desktop and his mind replayed the first message Elizabeth left him.

_"Jason. Hi, it's Elizabeth. Look, I'm sorry to leave you a message, but I can't seem to get a hold of you and this is really important. Look, I don't want to say what this is about on the message, so please… when you get this… call me, okay. Something's happened… and it's changed what we agreed on, you know… before. Please call."_

"So what about dinner?" He looked up at Sam and blinked back at her. She continued on, "Did you have plans?"

"Plans?" His mind shifted again to Elizabeth. "No, but I have a call to make."

"Okay." Sam sat down on the couch and looked over at him. "Go ahead."

"What?" He squinted at her, his head full of thoughts and no way to express them.

"Go ahead and make your call. I'll wait."

He lifted the phone and set it back in the cradle. "It's business."

"Okay." There was a long moment of silence before Sam caught his meaning. "Business." She got up off of the sofa and started up the stairs. "I'll go and get changed and we can go out to dinner when you're done with your call."

He nodded slowly, his mind on other things. "After the call."

Sam's footsteps disappeared up to the second floor and Jason picked up the phone and dialed Elizabeth's number again. He'd tried three times on the ride over and left something that he guessed qualified as a message.

"Just got home… picked up your message, sorry I missed your call… let me know when I can talk to you."

The phone rang. Once… twice… three times… "I'm sorry; this phone is unable to accept new messages. Please try again."

He hung up and looked down at the digital read out. He'd dialed the right number. Elizabeth Webber.

Jason wanted to dial again. Wanted to talk to her. No. Needed to talk to her.

"Are you done?"

He left the phone in its cradle and turned around to see Sam coming down the stairs. "Yeah… for now."

"That was short." She smiled and nodded at the phone. "Business went smoothly."

"Yeah…" he looked over at the stairs. "You ready to go?"

"Sure… as long as you are." She walked down the stairs and started over toward him. Jason headed to the closet and took out another coat. "You need something warmer than what you're wearing?"

"No…" Sam moved over to the desk, "You know, I probably do, can you grab my jacket?"

While Jason dug through the closet Sam leaned over the desk and pressed the recall button on the telephone. Last number dialed: Elizabeth Webber.

* * *

She'd already made six unnecessary changes to the route she took to her Grams; the driver's window down and her scarf whipping in the wind. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as holding onto Jason while they rode his bike down the winding roads. It wasn't ever going to be that way again and so she had to make do with what she had.

And right now, it was the main freeway at the speed limit with her window down and some nameless song blaring on the radio. It would have been just perfect to keep driving… put the pedal down to the floor and try to imagine that it was all just like it had been years ago, but now… she was a mother… and a nurse… and she couldn't just walk away from those responsibilities no matter how messed up her real life was.

A quick look at the exit signs and Elizabeth left the freeway and was stopped at the end of the ramp by a red light and a crowded intersection. Waiting for the light to change, Elizabeth searched through the channels looking for something to settle the restless feeling inside of her.

"Commercials… just my luck."

She bent up her left arm and propped her elbow on the door, her mind only half on the light… the rest was whirling with thoughts and worries. She'd just resigned her spot in the nursing program at General Hospital… now what was she going to do?

"Well," she sighed as the light changed to green, "I'm certainly not going to ask Grams, she'd just point out how stupid I was to resign."

A soft ping sounded from her dash and she looked up to the displays. "Oh no… not now." She needed gas. Running on empty was a description that fit so many facets of her life right now, it wasn't even funny. At least this kind of empty was something she could fix, even if the cost of gas did amount to highway robbery these days.

Just up ahead the stark fluorescent lights of a filling station loomed up ahead and Elizabeth turned her car into the nearest lane and up to one of the pumps.

She turned off the car and stepped out, holding her breath to avoid the gas fumes as she prepared to fill her tank. It took less than a minute to select her debit card and gas, but the surprise came when she turned around to put the nozzle in the tank.

Bordering the back of the filling station was the parking lot for Mercy Hospital. Mentally, Elizabeth went over the money left in her back account. It wasn't just embarrassing… it was scary. She couldn't remain unemployed, not with the baby on the way… not with Cam.

The automatic release on the pump popped up and she nearly shook with relief once she figured out what the noise was. Elizabeth chided herself with a harsh laugh, she was getting to be entirely too jumpy.

Quartermaines and Spencers had come out of the woodwork the last few days and even though it broke her heart to leave her family at GH, she was more of an obstacle than aide to patient care at the moment.

She took the hose out and restored it to its cradle on the machine and turned back toward Mercy Hospital. "Any port in a storm, huh? Well this certainly does feel like a storm and that is the only port open as far as I can see."

She opened the driver's door and climbed in. The clock on the dashboard had always been five minutes fast, so if she hurried she could run in and be out in plenty of time to get Cam before dinner.

* * *

Jason turned the knob on the front door and waited.

And waited.

"Sam?"

She looked up when he said her name, but she didn't move.

"Did you change your mind?"

"About what?"

Jason gave her a side wards glance that had more than a measure of frustration mixed up in it. "Going out to eat."

"Yeah, that…" She turned around and leaned on the desk, almost sitting along the edge. "I might have a few questions for you first."

He let go of the knob and pushed the edge of the door so that it swung closed. He took her jacket and tossed it onto the surface of the table. "What do you want to know?"

She gave him a look, a searching… quiet look that had his nerves on end. Carly had a way of looking at him like that and it always ended badly when she did.

A moment later he was seriously considering crawling out of his skin just to avoid the fight she was about to start. "Sam…"

"No, Jason… it's my turn to have the advantage. It's my turn to be in the know."

"I don't understand-"

"Neither do I, Jason." She turned her head to the side and her earrings reflected the soft light in the room. "I'm trying so hard to understand when I went from the love of your life to the doormat."

She was spitting mad and he had no idea what went wrong. "Is this about something that happened in New York?"

"No… no. That's not it at all, Jason. This is about you," she swept her hand out and looked at the expansive room in the suite, "and this… place."

"Now you've really confused me."

"Not hard to do, is it?" She flung the barb with effortless precision and it struck home in Jason's heart.

"Get to the point, Sam… if there is one."

"You want me to get to it… alright." She walked toward the pool table and pointed to it. "Was it here?"

The question confused him. It made no sense. He looked up again and saw her by the fireplace. "What are you asking?"

She moved over to the stairs. "Or here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're asking, so I can't answer you, Sam."

"I'm not making it plain enough for you?"

He paused for a moment, reading her anger as it poured off of her body in waves. "No. No you're not."

She moved back to the pool table and ran her hand along the felt top, her focus turned inward and he wondered what was going on in her mind. Her gazed lifted and she moved around the front of the couch and flopped down into it. She tried to nail him with her gaze, trying to make him back down, but he wouldn't.

Sliding her hand along the seat cushions of the couch she got an idea. "Was it here?"

He put the beer down on the side table and faced her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Was what there?"

Her hand stopped and she swallowed her pride and let the anger ride her emotions. "Is this where you got Elizabeth Webber pregnant?"

* * *

Part 28

When the knock sounded at the door Elizabeth put her pen between her teeth and navigated the furniture while reviewing her answers on the application. She raised herself up on tip-toe to see clearly out of the peep hole and gave a little laugh before pulling open the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," Epiphany hefted the two pizza boxes up and nodded back at the young bell boy carrying a couple of grocery bags, "unless you invite me in, I'm gonna be sharin' this food with college boy here."

Elizabeth looked over Epiphany's shoulder. "Hey Tommy."

"Miss Webber."

Stepping back out of the way Elizabeth smiled. "Come in."

Tommy followed Epiphany in and set the bags down on the table near the window. "Is there anything else?"

Elizabeth went for her purse on the counter top but Tommy held up his hand to stop her. "There's really no need, Miss Webber. Mister Jax wouldn't allow it."

She took out a couple of dollars and held it out to him. "It's alright, Tommy… go ahead and take it."

He gave her a smile and backed out of the door, empty handed.

Elizabeth shook her head and pushed the money back into her purse. "That was strange."

Epiphany raised an eyebrow. "What? That he didn't take the money… or that it's on the order of Jasper Jax?"

She couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks. "He's a good friend."

Epiphany flipped open a pizza box lid and shrugged her shoulders. "You got that right. This is a nice place."

She looked around the room and a nervous smile was all that she could manage. "I didn't really have a choice." She took the plate that Epiphany handed her. "Or at least that what I keep telling myself. I want... no, I need to get on my own feet. I just can't expect… I can't depend on… it's not that I don't want…" Elizabeth looked down and she watched the cheese stretch up from the pizza as she picked off the little bits of sausage. "I'm not making sense, I'm sure."

"I've given up trying to understand this whole thing with Lucky and Sam… and your Jason."

"He's not my…" she bit down on her bottom lip, her mind filled with thoughts of, "Jason."

Epiphany sat down on the couch and lifted a slice to her mouth. Her eyes watching as Elizabeth played with her pizza.

"I just wish I knew when he was coming back."

"Jax?" Epiphany managed around the bite held in her cheek.

"No," Elizabeth laughed and set aside the plate, "Jason. He's off doing something… you know how that goes."

Epiphany set her plate down in her lap. "I can only imagine."

Moving over to the couch, Elizabeth settled herself on the other end and set her papers down on the cushion before she lifted her plate. "What does Stan tell you about working for Sonny?"

"Not much." She lifted her slice of pizza and then set it down. "He's a grown man. Got himself educated and damn if he can't do miracles with that computer. He could work for any company he wanted to. Probably be some high level executive, but you know what he does tell me?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she chewed on her bite of pizza.

"He tells me that Sonny and Jason treat him with respect. He's a friend to them, not just an employee and when he says that, Elizabeth, my son looks me in the eye and I know he's telling the truth. That's gold to me."

Nodding, Elizabeth smiled at her. "We all want our children to be happy."

"Yeah," the wistful look on Epiphany's face slipped away when she turned back to Elizabeth, "just don't go sacrificing your own happiness to do it."

"Me? Oh, I'm fine."

"Liar."

"What?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide open, her expression of shock plain on her face. "You did NOT just call me a liar."

"If the shoe fits…"

"Ohhhh…" she narrowed her eyes at her friend and then leaned back against the sofa. "I'm so going to miss seeing you every day."

Setting her plate down on a coffee table, Epiphany picked up her napkin. "So it's true?"

"Yeah, I gave my letter of resignation to Patrick... asked him to turn it in to Monica."

"Couldn't face her, huh?"

There was a beat as Elizabeth pondered her words. "A little, but really, I was just afraid that she'd try to make me stay."

"And make it even harder for you."

"Yeah," she looked down at her stomach, round and growing by the day, "in trying to protect her grandchild and me, she'd be doing everything wrong for the staff… the hospital. It wasn't worth it to me… to become a problem by trying to get rid of it all at the same time."

"So…" Epiphany turned her head to the side to try to read the top line of the papers sitting between them, "what do you have in mind?"

"I'm applying over at Mercy. They have a nursing program too. When I talked to the Chief of Staff they said there shouldn't be any problem getting me in there. They said that normally they lose their best people to GH, not the other way around." She bit off and swallowed small piece of pizza. "I don't think I come anywhere close to being guaranteed a place at Mercy. Everyone at GH knows about my family 'connections'-"

"Whoa now… don't you come down on yourself like that." She eyes Elizabeth's very pregnant belly. "I think those hormones of yours have made you go deaf, dumb and stupid if that's what you think about yourself."

"Waaaait." Elizabeth tucked a foot underneath her opposite leg and smiled. "I thought you were defending me… and now you say I'm dumb? Stupid? Sheesh…"

"I know… I know… with friends like me…" her gaze turned serious and Epiphany put her plate down beside her on the table. "You do know that you're my friend, don't you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah… it means a lot to hear the reminder."

"And as your friend, if Jason Morgan doesn't call you soon, I'm gonna find that boy and turn him over my knee."

Taking in Epiphany's deadly serious expression it didn't seem right that she would start laughing, but that's what she did. "I'd love to see that Epiphany... I'd love to see that, but you know… I'm sure he'd call if he…"

"What is it? The baby?" Epiphany saw the sudden change in Elizabeth's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No… no… just really stupid."

"What's that?"

Elizabeth laid her plate down on the couch next to her leg and leaned her head all the way back against the cushion. "I left my cell phone in my locker at the hospital… even if he was trying to call… I'd never get the message this way." She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud sigh. "Stupid girl… stupid stupid girl…"


	15. Chapters 29 & 30

Part 29

Elizabeth laid her plate down on the couch next to her leg and leaned her head all the way back against the cushion. "I left my cell phone in my locker at the hospital… even if he was trying to call… I'd never get the message this way." She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud sigh. "Stupid girl… stupid stupid girl…"

* * *

"Just how stupid do you think I am, Jason?"

Jason saw the flash of fire in Samantha's eyes and understood how much he did to put it there. "I'm not going to answer that question, Sam, because it doesn't deserve an answer. You know better than that."

"Maybe I do… maybe I don't." She stood, and walked behind the sofa, knocking the cushions to the floor. "What I do know is that my boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend had an affair in this penthouse and I can't help it if everything I touch in here reminds me of that very fact."

"Don't do this to yourself, Sam…"

"I did… didn't I?"

He was at a loss for figuring out where her thoughts were going on this. "Let's get something to eat and talk about this later."

"No!" She looked back at the sofa, now devoid of cushions. "It's big enough for two people, but then again… I doubt you were lying down next to her…or were you?"

Jason put a hand over his face and furiously dug his fingertips into his temples to try to relieve the pressure in his head. "Don't do this, Sam… it's not what you think."

"It's not?" She let out a harsh laugh. "Do you have any idea how many times I've been alone in here while you're out doing 'business' and I've walked around here wondering how long it would take to have this whole place cleaned from top to bottom with bleach and disinfectant before I'll stop wondering if you screwed her on the pool table."

"Stop it."

She looked up at him, shock evident on her face. "I just want to know-"

"Don't talk about it like that. Don't ever repeat that again."

"It wasn't love, Jason. It couldn't have been, so really, what else can you call it." She gave a little chuckle. "Go ahead and call it what it was. A pure and simple fu-"

"Stop. Now!"

She recoiled as if she thought he was going to hit her. Her mouth completed the word, but no sound found its way past her lips.

"Don't ever… speak about Elizabeth like that."

Sam's lips pressed together in a tight line, the edges going white with strain. "So that's what this is really about."

He squeezed his eyes shut and wished that he was a million miles away… he wished he was with-

"Elizabeth Webber."

Jason lifted his head and looked at Sam. "We didn't…"

"Carly warned me about her."

"What?" Jason's thoughts changed course the instant Sam brought up Carly's name. "What are you talking about? When?"

"Months ago… before she even knew that the two of you…" she looked away as if she couldn't bear it anymore. "She told me that Elizabeth would do anything to get you back. She told me to make sure you stayed far away from little miss perfect, but I didn't listen. I didn't believe her." She huffed out a breath and looked right up into his eyes. "I didn't want to believe Carly, but now I see that she was right."

"Don't do this to yourself, Sam."

"No… no… let's get this out into the open, Jason. Let's see exactly where we stand."

"Sam, I-"

"Do you love her, Jason? Do you?"

"Sam."

"No, tell me. I want to know. You seem awfully upset about me calling it sex… making it 'dirty' in your eyes… so I want to know how much it meant to you. Do you love her?"

Jason felt his throat close off and doubted that any air was getting to his brain… he could hear the blood roaring in his ears, but it felt like it was draining out of his head and into his feet. There was little he could do but think of Elizabeth, kissing her at the doorway, cradling her in his arms on the couch… making love to her all night long. He couldn't put it into words… not in front of Sam… those words should be for one person alone.

Then it happened. He heard the sharp intake of breath and he knew he'd been lost in his thoughts too long. Sam's heart was in her eyes, shattered and haunted and there was nothing he could do to fix it. She knew the truth, just as if he'd said it to her.

He loved Elizabeth.

* * *

Epiphany paused just outside the door and gave her young friend a hug. "Don't you be a stranger."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth agreed. "No… I'll keep in touch. I'll probably be pulling out my hair and begging to come back in a week."

"No, you won't." Epiphany gave a little sigh. "You're one tough cookie, Elizabeth, it'll be hard on you, but you'll make it." She gave a little laugh, "You survived Sam. Twice."

"Point taken." Elizabeth looked at her watch. "I'd better get back and work on that application."

"You tell them to call me and I'll tell them that they'd be crazy not to hire you."

She closed the door when Epiphany got on the elevator and walked into the bedroom. Cam was asleep in the center of the bed, buffered by pillows on three sides. He shifted in his sleep, his hand fisting in blanket. Elizabeth climbed up onto the bed and cuddled up next to Cam, her fingers slipping through his thick curls.

"Hey there, little man." She pressed a kiss onto his round cheek and closed her eyes. "It's going to be alright. It's gonna be me and you and baby." She slid her hand down his arm over and over again, feeling his soft skin underneath her hand. "I'm going to make it work for all of us. I'm going to make it work. Somehow…"

It was less than a minute before she fell asleep, her body relaxing into slumber. With her arm wrapped protectively around her child she whispered the name of the one person that was missing in her life. "Jason."

* * *

Part 30

Then it happened. He heard the sharp intake of breath and he knew he'd been lost in his thoughts too long. Sam's heart was in her eyes, shattered and haunted and there was nothing he could do to fix it. She knew the truth, just as if he'd said it to her.

He loved Elizabeth.

"Jason?" Sam was standing before him, her eyes flashing in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…uh… I-" Jason was saved from answering when the Penthouse door opened.

"I can't believe this!" Same threw her hands up and turned her back to the door.

Milo ducked through the door and stopped up short when he saw Sam. "Hey. Sorry, boss. You want me to come back later?"

Jason spared a look at Sam's back before he pulled his hand down over his face. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah," Milo looked around Jason and Sam; a dark look crossed his face, "Yeah… I did what you asked. You want me to tell you now?"

There was something off. Jason looked over at Sam, her face turned toward the wall. "I need to talk to Sam for a moment then we can…" he caught the side-ways glance that Milo gave Sam. "What is it?"

Milo turned his gaze to the floor. "I shouldn't say it… not right now."

Jason looked back and forth between the two of them. There was a growing suspicion that there was something going on. He stepped closer to Milo. "What's going on?"

Milo turned away and Jason grabbed his arm. "Give me the report now."

"I went to the hospital like you asked," Milo lifted his chin in Sam's direction, "I wasn't the only one there to see Elizabeth."

* * *

Dr. Vonda Chase looked up at the young lady sitting across her desk. "So, Miss Webber, you're actually asking me to believe that you're giving up a nursing position at General Hospital and you want to come and work here, at Mercy Hospital?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I'd like to work here."

"You're a Webber."

"Yes," there was more than a hint of humor in Elizabeth's tone. "I was born one but it didn't cripple me to reality."

"So, you're actually willing to work here?"

Elizabeth gave the woman a smile, a shy smile that showed how vulnerable she was. "I want to be a nurse. I want to work. I just can't work with everyone breathing down my neck about my baby." She saw the worry in the older woman's eyes. "I'm not here to cause problems, Doctor Chase."

"I know, Nurse Webber." She reached her hand across the desk. "When can you start?"

"How about today?"

Nodding, Doctor Chase pulled her glasses off her nose and let them drop to her chest, secured by a chain. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you around the clinic."

They moved to the door and Doctor Chase reached for the door knob. "I hope you have strong shoulders, Elizabeth, and an iron will. This isn't going to be easy."

Elizabeth smiled. "Nothing good ever is."

* * *

"I went to the hospital like you asked," Milo lifted his chin in Sam's direction, "I wasn't the only one there to see Elizabeth."

"Sam?" Jason turned to her wishing it wasn't true.

She turned to face him an angry challenge written on her face. "Thank you, Milo. I didn't even know you were there."

The guard met her gaze. "You didn't seem to care who was there."

Sam held up her hand. "You don't know…"

"I know what I saw." Milo stood another inch straighter in his suit and he looked Jason straight in the face. "I know what I heard."

"Don't you listen to him, Jason… he's got it in his head that I-"

"She said it, Jason… she looked her right in the eye and said-"

"Shut up, Milo!" Sam marched over and put herself between the two, turning to Jason. "Look, I went to the hospital… I went there because I came home and I didn't know where you were."

"You thought I was sick?" Jason shook his head trying to understand what Sam was trying to tell him.

"No… not sick… I thought... I knew you were with Elizabeth."

"I was in the Dominican Republic… with Carly!"

"Carly?" She gave him a genuine smile. "You should have just told me."

He turned his head and gave her a look. "You thought I was with Elizabeth?"

She looked away. "Yeah… can you blame me?"

He gave her a look that melted her smile away. "What did you say?"

"I thought we were going to go out, Jason… we can do this later. We can talk about this later."

She tried to walk past him toward the door, but he grabbed her arm as she moved past him and swung her around. "If you don't tell me, Milo will. So you have to decide which would be easier for you, Sam. Don't fight me on this… you will loose."

"Fine." She shook off his hand. "You want to know what I said to the Virgin Queen of Port Charles?" Sam leveled a look at Milo, but he wouldn't back down under her disapproving gaze, in fact he smiled… almost as if he was encouraging her. "I told her that I knew you were the baby's father. I found out on my own, Jason… I had to hear it from Spinelli. Not you. I should have found out from you."

He saw the crack in her anger; heard the desperation in her tears. It hurt to see her as she was obviously upset; it hurt to know he had a hand in causing her pain. "Elizabeth and I agreed it was best to keep the news to ourselves. We didn't want to hurt you… or Lucky."

"Lucky… well I'm glad we were both in the dark-"

Jason's cell phone rang and he looked at the screen: MONICA QUARTERMAINE.

'Alan.' Jason gave same an apologetic look and flipped open the phone. "Jason."

"Elizabeth Webber just quit her job at General Hospital, do you know why?"

"What?"

"Alan is beside himself."

"Alan? What's wrong? Is he having another attack?"

"I showed him her letter and he's upset, Jason. Wouldn't you be? We don't know where she is."

He knew he was missing something. Losing a nurse didn't sound like the end of the world, but this was Elizabeth and he was going to go find out what happened. Then he could see for himself that she was alright… and there were things… he needed to clear up between them.

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and his head filled up with a plethora of questions... each one warring for dominance.

"What's wrong with your dad?"

Jason didn't know what else to say besides the truth, no matter how little sense it made to him. "Elizabeth quit her job at the hospital."

He vaguely heard Milo's response, his attention was drawn to Sam, and her shoulders quivering slightly as a smile twisted the corner of her mouth.

"What?"

Her expression dropped as soon as she saw the ice in Jason's glare. "Nothing…"

"Yeah, right."

Milo nearly spit out the words and Jason took a step back so he could see both of them and the same time.

"Explain. Now."

Sam and Milo looked at each other…

"She came to the hospital-"

"It wasn't supposed to-"

"confronted Elizabeth-"

"I had just heard about the baby-"

"that's why you yelled at her in front of everybody."

"Jason." Sam gave him a pleading look. "You weren't there… I had to find out what was going on."

"You had your mind made up." Milo countered. "Especially about the baby."

"Jason, please…" she stepped closer to him, until she could touch his arm, "you have to understand. The baby-"

"She called the baby a bastard."

Jason went absolutely still and Sam snatched back her hand as if she'd been burned. "I was mad… I wasn't thinking."

"I'm going."

She nodded and moved toward the door. "Alright," she swallowed her relief, "we'll go-"

"I am going… not you. At least not with me."

"Jason, let me explain-"

"There's nothing to say. You turned your anger on a child… my child." He opened his mouth to continue, but he was at a loss for words as he watched Sam shift from one foot to another under his gaze. "Milo, I'm going to see Alan… and then Elizabeth."

He left the door open and Sam waited for less than a second before she started after him.

She didn't expect Milo to step in front of her path. "Get out of my way!"

"I work for Mr. Morgan."

"Then why aren't you going with him?" Sam fisted her hands on her hips, not-so-righteous indignation distracting her thoughts.

"I'm staying behind to help."

She whirled away from him, looking for her jacket. "With what?"

"Packing."


	16. Chapters 31 & 32

_Please keep in mind that I wrote this a long time ago.. and wrote it chapter by chapter without an overall plan... so yes, there are issues with the plotting and other stuff... I'm posting this here because i haven't before.. and while I enjoy comments.. demands and angry comments will be deleted.. why? because I do this for fun.. and i hope you read for fun... and angry, mean comments have killed my GH muse a number of times... please don't make this fandom hurtful for me.. thanks - Raye_

* * *

Part 31

They pushed through a set of double doors and immediately Elizabeth was struck by the interior of the clinic. It was packed! There was hardly a square inch of free space to stand on and thanks to Dr. Chase she made it safely through from one side to another without being jostled.

When they made their way around to the staff side of the counter all she heard from the doctor was a single question? "Still want to work here?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "It's busier than I'm used to, but I really need to get my mind on something else than my life."

She nodded, "Point taken." They walked over to the call board. "Looks like we're pretty full up on patients… if you start from right to left, you'll see six of our twelve bays here in the clinic. We don't have solid walls to maneuver around, but the curtains keep people from looking around too much. The only problem is you should be careful going from one curtained area to the other…"

"I'll just announce myself before stepping in."

Vonda nodded, "Especially because of the baby. The staff will know and they'll do their best, but patients and visitors. That will be another story."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to this."

"We're more like an emergency room at times, the patients keep us hopping, you'll see."

"Doctor Chase…" a voice crackled over the intercom system.

Vonda reached over the counted and pressed the red button. "Chase here."

"Incoming."

"Got it." She lifted her head and called out into the din, "Heads up!"

Elizabeth gave her a quizzical glance. "Incoming?"

A wry smile started the answer. "It's just a little inside code for a serious injury coming in."

She turned to look at the outside door and the windows. "I don't see an ambulance."

Vonda sighed, "Here we don't get ambulances as much and scared cab drivers. They call in to our switchboard and let us know they're bringing in a patient."

Elizabeth turned to the doors as soon as she heard the blaring sound of a car horn on overdrive. Dropping her coat and purse behind the counter Elizabeth ran outside with the other nurses.

The cab screeched to a halt just 20 feet from the door, the driver was screaming, but she couldn't hear it. Her eyes were glued to the face in the back seat. A woman, a little bit older than her was scared… no, terrified!

Someone opened the door and reached in, but the woman fought the unfamiliar hands and the nurse at the door of the cab stepped back looking for help.

"Let me…" Elizabeth waded into the crowd and looked into the back seat of the cab. "Hey there…"

"Get her outta here," the driver screamed, "she's crazy."

Elizabeth ignored the man and continued to look at the scene before her. The woman cradled a small child to her chest, her hands gripping the boy like claws.

"What's his name?"

"C… Co... Cory."

Nodding Elizabeth held out an arm. "Why don't you let me take him for a few minutes." The woman held up a hand to ward her off. "He's hurt isn't he?" Nodding again. "I can help him… we can help him, but only when we get inside."

"He's hurt…"

"Yes, Cory's hurt, but if you'll let us…"

"I couldn't protect him… I-"

Elizabeth climbed in and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "You brought him here, you're trying to help… but let us help him… let us make him better."

It was a nod… almost imperceptible, but it was there. She released her hold on the boy and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and backed out of the cab, Cory's mother following them.

The other nurses cleared a path and Elizabeth ran with him in her arms back into the building. As she laid him out on an exam table the boy open his eyes and started to cry. "Hey, Cory… don't worry, okay? I'm Elizabeth. I'm going to help you."

She could hear the boy's mother over her shoulder; the other voice belonged to Doctor Chase. "What happened? What happened to your son?"

"His daddy keeps… a gun in the house and he found it… he was playing with it."

Elizabeth opened the blanket wrapped around him and fought down the urge to cry. "I've got a GSW to the abdomen!"

Hands surged in to help remove the boy's clothing as Elizabeth started grabbed a pair of gloves from outstretched hands and went to work.

She heard someone crying and looked over her shoulder and managed to give Cory's mom a smile. The woman needed to believe that Cory was going to be alright, come to think of it, so did she.

* * *

Jason took the stairs, waiting for the elevator in his frame of mind… that wasn't going to work. Not the way he was feeling. He pushed open the door and nearly bowled Monica over, but instead of taking him to task for it she wrapped him in her arms and he recovered enough to return the embrace, lightly.

She whispered into his shoulder. "Thank you for coming by so quickly."

"You called. I came."

Monica brightened and took his hand, leading him into Alan's room.

"Oh, Jason… tell me you know where she is."

Jason shrugged, confused. "Isn't she at Audry's?"

"That's what we thought, but when I called, Audry was in the middle of making lunch for Cameron, but she did say that Elizabeth wasn't living there."

Monica looked up at Jason. "We were worried that she went back to Lucky, but after what happened when she went to see him in jail-"

"It was lock-up at PCPD, Monica."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What difference does it make, Alan? Behind bars is behind bars. It doesn't excuse what he did."

Jason narrowed his gaze. "What did he do?"

"She went to see him… but he was high on pills and she said he was talking about the baby and she… she told him that you're the father."

"The message." His mind was racing… Elizabeth's message ran through his head.

_"Jason, Hi, it's Elizabeth. Look, I'm sorry to leave you a message, but I can't seem to get a hold of you and this is really important. Look, I don't want to say what this is about on the message, so please… when you get this… call me, okay. Something's happened… and it's changed what we agreed on, you know… before. Please call._"

Monica's voice cut through his thoughts. "So she came to us and told us... before anyone else could tell us."

Jason looked down at the floor and then back up at Alan. "I should have told you."

"Jason…" Monica smiled and looked at Alan.

"I wanted to tell you. When I came to see you… but-"

"You had other things to worry about. I don't fault you for it, Jason." Alan took Monica's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "What mattered was that you came to see me at all."

Jason looked Alan straight in the eye. "You're my father. I never knew how important that was… until…"

"Until you heard you were going to be a father yourself."

Nodding, Jason gave a little smile that disappeared faster that it appeared.

Alan leaned back on his pillows. "We couldn't be happier."

"Well," Monica paused, "if you were married, that would be better."

"Not now, Monica… we agreed."

"Yes," she sighed, "that we wouldn't push."

"Who else knows?"

The two doctors looked at each other. "Well, Emily, Nikolas… basically Lucky's family. He's living with Nikolas on the island. Now I've only heard bits and pieces of what's been happening down on the fourth floor..."

"I'm going to go find her."

He paused at the door when Alan called out to him. "Then let us know, alright?"

Jason nodded. "I will…I will."

* * *

Part 32

Epiphany cradled her forehead in one hand and thumbed through her workload folders with the other.

They'd been swamped all morning and finally they'd been able to stretch together enough time to send a few of the nurses on their breaks.

The stairwell door smacked open against the wall and she whirled around ready to give some orderly hell for disturbing her minute of peace and –

"Mr. Morgan."

"Epiphany, I'm here to find Elizabeth Webber."

"Oh, well," she smiled at him, "thanks for clearing that up."

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"We have another nurse here are General Hospital with the last name of Webber, so thanks for being specific."

Jason gave her a look that spoke volumes about what was going on inside is head. "You're joking with me."

"Honestly? Yes, I am…" She put a hand on her hip and looked into his blue eyes. "The way you came out of the stairway I thought the place was on fire. You look like you're about to knock me down. Can you please ease up on the intense look… before my nurses come back from break and run home in fear?"

Jason took a breath and tried to shake loose of the tension in his body.

Epiphany waited for a long moment and then let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, I guess that's the best you can do."

She turned back to her work and forced her smile down when Jason circled around in front of her. "Where is she?"

She shook her head to discourage the smile she so wanted to show him. "So much for the social niceties. No, 'How is she?' or 'How is Cameron doing?'"

He threw up his hands in frustration and turned his back on her. A moment later he turned back around. "When it comes to Elizabeth… I need to see for myself how she is. So I'm not going to ask you questions that I won't accept the answers for."

Epiphany nodded. "Fair enough." She watched the muscle in his jaw flex. "But I have one other question. Just where have you been while half of Port Charles feels free to come up in here and use her as their personal dumping ground. The whole Spencer family has come in and-" she laughed, "Funny, when she was the perfect wife… they never show up… but let her make a 'mistake' they're all over her." She huffed at the thought and looked back at him.

* * *

Elizabeth buttoned her coat tightly together so that Cameron wouldn't see the blood on her shirt. She was exhausted, but grateful to be with him. She looked reached into the back seat and unbuckled his car seat. "Come on, sweetheart. Time to go up to our room and have some dinner."

"Pizza?"

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Nope… chicken fingers tonight, Cam."

"Corn?"

She took his hand and helped him slide to the ground. "Yes sir, we'll have our corn and chicken."

"Soda?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Where do you learn these things? Milk, sweetie... milk."

"Awww." Cam took Elizabeth's right hand as she struggled with the bag in her left. The doorman quickly came over to help her, opening the door for her. She smiled up with her thanks.

A few feet in the door Jax ran up to them. "Elizabeth."

"Hey, Jax. What-"

"I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure. Anything."

He looked down at Cameron. "I'm sorry to catch you coming in, but one of our guests… she's just gone into labor and it's going to be a little bit of time before we can get an ambulance over here."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth let go of Cam's hand and he climbed up on the sofa to sit.

"There's an eight car pileup on the interstate and the dispatch said it'll be a few minutes. Maybe a half an hour."

Elizabeth nodded. "Sure, but she does know that I'm not a doctor, right?"

Jax gave her a grin. "I think she's just afraid. It's her first baby and she's in a different state."

"I'd be afraid too," she agreed. "My first time was terrifying."

"So you'll help?"

"Yes... yes... of course. I was just going up to have some dinner with Cam."

"I can take Cameron upstairs and see that he eats his dinner."

Elizabeth looked up at him with a wide smile. "Great! Thanks… that would be wonderful."

"What room is she…"

One of the bell boys jogged up. "I can take her up to the room, Mr. Jax. You go on up with Cameron."

Cam waved at the bell boy and called out, "Peter!"

Elizabeth pulled off her scarf and smiled. "Then let's go, Peter… lead the way."

Jax stopped her for moment, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth. You don't… have to do this…"

"No, no... It's fine, Jax… really. You're doing me a huge favor… this is the least I can do."

Elizabeth disappeared behind the sliding doors of the elevator and Cam looked waaaaay up into Jax's face. "Hi!"

Jax wiggled his fingers back. "Hey there, Cameron. Ready to eat dinner?"

He looked over at the bag and wrinkled his nose. "Pizza?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jax gave the little boy a smile. "You want pizza?"

Cameron put his hand on his knees and looked up at Jax through his lashes and curly bangs. "Yeah…"

"Alright," Jax signaled to one of the bell boys, "Pizza it is."

* * *

Epiphany leveled a look at Jason. "So… where were you?"

He wanted to bark at her. Tell her it's none of her business, but instead, he shook his head and leveled with her. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. "The wrong place."

She considered his answer, weighing it in her mind before she smiled and pulled over a pad of paper and a grabbed the first pen she could find.

Jason shook his head, trying to understand what made him make the admission. "Why did I…"

"Tell me the truth?" She finished for him, watching for his reaction out of the corner of her eye, "Because, I know how to get what I want."

He laughed, a real surprise to both of them. "That's a dangerous skill," he offered, "You should teach that to Stan."

"Nope," she held out the sheet of paper, "If I taught him all the things I can do… he'd rule the Earth and you, Mr. Morgan, would be out of a job."

He reached for the paper and she pulled it back out of reach. "You know the other reason why you told me the truth?"

Jason shook his head.

"Because… you know I care for Elizabeth like she was my own… and those babies… and by extension, you. So, Mr. Morgan… you better treat her like the treasure she is, or I'll make you suffer like you've never suffered before." She put the paper in his hand. "Got it?"

Jason smiled at her. "Got it." He opened up the paper.

* * *

Metro Court Room 421

"I'll get you her phone from the locker room. She left it here yesterday."

He didn't hear her… not a single word. Elizabeth was back… right back where it all happened. The Metro Court… what happened? He pushed the piece of paper into his pocket and headed for the stairs. When he wrenched open the door he didn't notice that the paper fell from his pocket onto the floor.

When Epiphany came back into the room she surveyed the empty nurse's station and shook her head. She looked down at the phone in her hand. "Boy, that man is in a rush."

"Epiphany?" Bobbie ran down the hall. "I need you, Mrs. Roberts is seizing."

"Good Lord above." She put the phone down and ran for the room.

Ric Lansing stepped out of the shadows and looked around the room. No one could be seen in either direction. He moved over to the counter and picked up the cell phone. "This could come in handy." Slipping it into his pocket he moved over to the elevator and picked up the piece of paper from the floor.

METRO COURT ROOM 421

"I might just have to pay her a visit. See how she's doing." Ric folded the paper and ran it over his lips before slipping it into his suit pocket. "Elizabeth."


	17. Chapters 33 & 34

Part 33

"Hi there," Elizabeth breezed into the hotel room, "I'm Elizabeth Webber and I'm sure Mr. Jax told you, but I'm a nurse."

"Thanks… for coming…" The young girl was sitting on the couch, her hands splayed over her pregnant belly, panting as if she'd just run a marathon.

"Sorry for the slight delay, I had to change from the hospital. Are you ready to have your baby greet the world?"

She shook her head furiously. "No... no… my husband is at a business meeting and he has to be here."

Her tears mingled with sweat and Elizabeth swiped up one of the towels left by housekeeping and sat down beside the young woman. She gently blotted the moisture clinging to her skin. "Alright… we'll do what we can, but sometimes babies have a mind of their own."

Another contraction hit and Elizabeth's hand was now in a vice. "Okay… have you been to a birthing class and-"

She looked up toward Elizabeth and panted out a familiar Lamaze breathing pattern.

"Good." She used her free hand to rub a soothing pattern over her back. "Keep it going… good… and," she felt the death grip on her hand relax and she nodded, "good. Now, the bellhop said your name was Helen. Is that right?"

"Yes…" she gasped, relaxing as the pain lessened in her middle, "Helen Olsen." Slumping against the back of the couch she gave a little laugh. "I was so scared… I don't know a single person in town and I didn't want to upset my mother…so I gave in and…"

"Called the bell desk." Elizabeth completed her sentence and then they both had a laugh.

"It sounds kind of crazy when you just come out and say it. Yeah."

"So how close are the contractions?"

Helen looked over at the clock on the wall. "Seven minutes."

"Seven?" Elizabeth smiled through her confusion. "When did you start feeling them regularly?"

Consulting the clock again, Helen took a minute to come to the conclusion. "Six hours ago."

"Alright," she nodded, doing the calculations in her mind, "let's get you somewhere more comfortable before the next one comes."

* * *

Jason Morgan entered through the side door of the Metro Court and waited for elevator. He needed to think this through, at least a little bit. The whole way over he'd been thinking through everything he'd heard. Everything that Elizabeth had to go through while he was gone.

The elevator slowed and he looked up at the telltale window that displayed the floor number. FOUR. A quick stop off of the elevator and Jason found the directory sign for room numbers. 416 – 430 to the left.

He counted off the doors and took a steadying breath as he stood in front of 421. As much as he just wanted to knock on the door he knew he had questions of his own to answer. He'd been complacent, too complacent. He thought that she'd go home to Audry's, she had before. He'd thought so many things and hadn't been right about any of them. It was enough to shake any man's confidence, but for Jason… it was devastating. It was tantamount to being careless in his mind. Careless about the children and the woman he loved.

Jason raised his hand and stopped it an inch from the door. What could he say to her to ease his own guilty conscience? What could he do to fix what never should have broken? He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew the words… but, did she want to hear them… after he had left her alone for so long… left her to deal with everything on her own?

He knocked on the door, putting aside his pride and pain… desperate to see that she was alright.

A third knock and he stepped back as the door handle turned, revealing a very confused Jax.

"Jason, what are you-"

"Jason!" Cameron giggled and hugged the man holding him. "Jason, we got pizza!"

Jason felt an unsettling ache in the center of his body, it wasn't a good feeling, but he fought it down for the boy held in the arms of- "Jax? Where's Elizabeth?"

* * *

"So are you in town visiting?"

Helen shook her head. "We're moving here. David had to go to a meeting for his new job." Her hand closed on Elizabeth's and she gasped out a breath.

"Another one?" She didn't have to wait for Helen's answer; Elizabeth turned to the side and looked at the clock. Five and a half minutes from the last contraction. "This one is closer than the last few."

Helen's eyes were wide with concern. "I don't want to have my baby alone… I want to wait for David."

Elizabeth stroked a damp towel over Helen's forehead. "Christopher is still trying to find your husband and get him back here."

The other woman's eyes shined with hope. "Thank you… Thank you…" A sudden sigh signaled the end of the contraction.

"Okay, now." She handed Helen a glass of water. Take a sip and try to close your eyes for a few minutes; we have quite a bit of a journey ahead of us. "I'm going to call down and see what's going on."

She slid off the edge of the bed and went into the other room to pick up the phone. She only wanted Helen to hear good news so. "Hello? This is Elizabeth Webber, who's at the desk? Good… let me speak to Christopher, please."

"Chris here."

"Chris, hey, it's Elizabeth… what's the word?"

"Nothing new from dispatch, but I've got the local news on and they say the victims are all on their way to area hospitals, so that should free someone up to come here."

"Okay… that's what I'm hoping for, Chris... I've never delivered a baby… for someone else."

She could hear the laughter on his end. "I'm real glad it's you up there, Miss Webber. I'd have run screaming by now."

"Great confidence builder, Chris. Keep me in the loop… oh yeah… and I need more bottled water and towels…"

"Will do."

"Thanks."

As she set the phone back down in the cradle and a sudden flutter in her belly caught her attention. "Settle down, sweetie… Mommy has a little work to do…we'll talk later."

* * *

"Jax? Where's Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth? She's with a patient, well," he gave a little laugh, "not an official one. I asked her to do me a favor and help a guest here."

"So you're here…"

"Watching Cameron. We're having pizza, right, Cameron?"

"Pizza, Jason." His little hand pointed to the coffee table behind them and he saw two open boxes of pizza on the table. "We eat!"

"Alright, big guy, let's finish eating." Jax turned away from the door and walked further into the room. The two settled onto the couch and Jason noted that Cameron sat close to his side and happily munched on his slice of cheese pizza.

"When will she be back?" His voice sounded strange, even to his ears. A little too tight, raw, like it was trying to climb its way out of his throat.

Jax looked up, seemingly surprised that Jason was still in the doorway. "I'm not quite sure." He quickly described the situation, "so, you're more than welcome to… wait here with us until she comes home."

"Home." Jason internalized the meaning of the word and then looked back up at Jax. "So she's been living here..."

Nodding, Jax swallowed the bite he had in his mouth. "Yeah… she needed a place after the fire and I was only too happy to have her stay here. I have to admit I was pretty surprised when she said she'd stay at the Metro Court. Her last experience…"

Jason nodded. "Just send me the bill for as long as she's here."

Jax was distracted for a moment as he handed Cameron his juice. "No problem," he looked up at the younger man, "she's my guest, for as long as she wants to stay."

It bothered Jason. More than a little. He wanted to be the one taking care of her… of Cameron, of the baby… instead; Jasper Jax had taken that role. He wanted to argue outright and tell Jax that he was going to take care of her bill, but he caught site of Cameron wiggling around on the sofa and couldn't find the words.

Cameron licked a little bit of pizza sauce off a finger and managed to spread more onto his cheek from the back of his hand. Jason crossed the room and picked up a napkin from the table. "Hey there, Cam. Looks like you're pretty hungry. "

"Mmmhmmm." Cameron agreed as he picked up another slice in his fingers.

Carefully, Jason lifted the napkin and swiped off the smudge of sauce. He folded the napkin in on itself and tossed it in the wastebasket. As he was standing he saw Jax watching him.

"You're good with children."

Jason nodded once.

"Cameron really likes you."

He hoped that it didn't show on his face how much he enjoyed hearing that. "He's a great kid."

From where he was sitting, Cameron paused in mid-bite to grin around the pizza at Jason. Jax laughed and set down his slice of pizza on a plate from housekeeping. "He's got Elizabeth's personality."

"He's got her light."

Jax looked at Jason, surprise plain to read on his features. "That's a good way to put it." He looked over at the boy and brushed a few curls back from his round face. "I never thought about it that way." Jax turned and pointed at a chair a few feet away. "Why don't you pull up a seat and join us. We have a ton of pizza left."

For a moment, looking down at Cam's expectant face, he nearly gave in. "I… I'd like to go and see Elizabeth, instead. Help her… if she needs it."

Shrugging, Jax gave him a quick nod. "I don't mind if Elizabeth doesn't." He took a moment of thought. "She's in room 736 and-" There was a knock at the door and both men turned to it. Jax started to get up. "I'm sure she has her key with her."

Jason was moving to the door, standing beside it as he carefully opened it and let the door swing open.

"Jax? Chris told me you were up here, but I… isn't that Cameron? What? I don't understand, Jax. Why are you here with Elizabeth's son?"

"Carly."

She whirled around and stared as Jason stepped forward. "Jason? You too?" She shook off her surprise and turned back to Jax. "Just what are you both doing here… with Cameron?"

Jax settled back against the cushion and smiled, not too unhappy to see Carly concerned about him. "We're waiting for Elizabeth."

* * *

**Part 34**

"You're… both… waiting for Elizabeth?

"Me too!" Cameron raised his hand and then promptly went back to his juice cup.

Jax ruffled the boy's hair and laughed. "You want to join the party?"

"Party? More like nightmare." Carly felt a little short of breath. She had come to the Metro expecting to get a hug and kiss from Jax and then get him to take her out to dinner and make her forget the last few days. Especially Jason's bomb about little Lizzie having his baby and now she was filled with a room full of men waiting around for little miss perfect. "What's so special that we had to have a party for her?"

Jason stepped toward the doorway. "Thanks, Jax… for watching Cameron. I'll tell Elizabeth that he's having his dinner."

"Sure, no problem Jason… thank her for me again, okay?"

Carly threw her arm across the doorway. "I'm sorry, am I standing in the room? Am I invisible?"

Jason turned his cool blue gaze on her and she lowered her arm.

"I'll see you later, Carly."

She watched his back as he disappeared down the hallway toward the elevators. She saw it, but it just didn't register… it didn't make sense, because it's not what she wanted to happen. Jason had left her to go to Elizabeth. "What the hell is happening?"

* * *

Elizabeth reappeared from the bathroom and handed a cool wash cloth to Helen. "How are you doing?"

It took a minute for her to answer. She covered her face in the cool cloth and wiped it over every inch of her face. When she emerged she had a large smile on her face. "Better. Thanks."

Trading out the wet cloth for a cup of ice chips, Elizabeth sat down in a chair beside the bed, her eyes quickly darted to the clock on the nightstand. They had another minute… maybe.

"When are you due?"

She looked back up at Helen and gently smoothed her hand over her belly. "Just a few more months and then it's..."

"Is this baby your… your first?"

Elizabeth smiled, beamed in fact. "No, this baby is my second. I have a little boy, Cameron. Jax is watching him while I'm here with you."

Helen struggled to sit up. "You should go and be with your little boy, I'll be alright-"

"Whoa there… lay back." Elizabeth sat down beside her fellow expectant mother and smoothed her hair from her forehead. "I'm fine right where I am. Besides that, if I left here, Christopher would be asked to come and sit with you and he'll faint."

"True enough," Helen smiled, "he did seem a little… Oh." Helen blindly reached for Elizabeth's hand and grabbed on. "Oh my stars."

"Ohhh… that's a strong one."

"You think?" Helen's tone was wry, her face contorted in pain. "I hate my husband."

* * *

Carly closed the door as if it would block out the memory of Jason literally walking out on her. "I don't know what's going on here."

"What's got you so upset, Carly?" Jax handed another napkin to Cameron who promptly set it down in favor of the back of his hand.

"Upset?" Her eyes flashed with anger as she looked at him. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Wow. She's really angry." He wiggled his brows at Cameron and the boy giggled. "Why don't you sit down and enjoy some pizza with us. Jason didn't want to have any, but I can tell you it's good. I had housekeeping bring it up from the kitchens and-"

"Will you give the pizza a rest? I wanted us to go and get a nice meal together."

Jax gave the cushion beside him a hearty pat. "We'll go tomorrow. Anywhere you like."

Changing her tactic, Carly moved across the room and sat down on the arm of the chair beside the couch. "I've been away for days…"

"I know and I'm glad you're home, Carly."

"And I was looking forward to spending," she laid her hand on his arm and traced her fingers up to his shoulder, "some quiet time with you."

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "We still have plenty of time to be together, but I told Elizabeth I'd watch Cameron and I'm going to do what I said. She-"

Carly stood up, taking her hand from his grasp. "I don't understand what it is about her that has the men of Port Charles drooling over her. It can't be her teeny tiny body, she's getting to be pretty huge now… sure she's cute as a button but come on. Why can't you men say no?"

Jax gave her a look of concern for a moment. "Why would I say no? She's doing me a favor." He took the napkin from where it was draped over his leg and laid it on the table beside the pizza box before he stood. "She was on her way back up to her room, this room, when I caught her in the lobby and asked her to help with a guest who had gone into labor." He smiled at her, "So it was for the good of the hotel that I-"

"Wait. This is her room?"

"Yeah." Jax shrugged, "her apartment went up in flames and it's the least I could do."

"How could she even afford a place like this? I know what my mom makes and she couldn't aff-"

"She's my… or rather, our guest."

It took a long second for the words to register, but when they did Carly's face burned and so did her temper. "Guest? You're letting her live here for free?" She narrowed her eyes and hissed out her next question. "What has she done for you?"

Cameron looked up at them and Jax caught the confusion on the boy's face. He took hold of Carly by her upper arm and steered her across the room. "What did you say that for?"

She shook her arm free and stared back at him. "What do you want me to think? I go away for a few days, I get my divorce from Sonny to put an end to this farce of a marriage, and while I'm away you… you… put Elizabeth up in our hotel like you're setting up your mistress so you can get to her whenever you want."

He leaned closer, in part to keep his voice down and the other so that Carly might finally understand what was happening. "I am not the one that slept with someone else, Carly. I am not going to justify your worries because I'm not doing anything wrong. Elizabeth is my friend. She carried my baby as a favor, and now, she's helping with a guest of our hotel. I'm not making excuses for her presence." He tried to calm his own temper, taking a long breath and firmly placing his hands on his hips. "I'm glad you're back, Carly, but I've made a commitment to watch Cameron and I will fulfill my promise."

She should shut up. She should just nod her head and stay quiet. She should, but she was Caroline Spencer and doing things she knew she should do, just wasn't possible. "To refresh your memory, Jax; you were paying Elizabeth Webber to have your baby and I don't care how sweet and innocent she looks. She's a user. She used Jason. She used Zander and if you're not careful, you're going to be added to her list of conquests that she's used and thrown to the side." She took a quick breath. "I'm not making this kind of thing up, Jax… I've seen what she can do… she doesn't have a heart… she just wants to be the queen of-"

"Is that what you think of me, Carly?" He stepped back and looked down at her. "That I'm harboring some sort of feeling for Elizabeth Webber and that's why I moved her into 'our' hotel?"

Carly didn't say yes… but then she didn't say no and Jax clenched his teeth together. "I'm staying here and you're not."

"Jax?" Her temper vanished at his words. "Wait… I came home to spend time with you."

"Then sit down and have pizza with us or go home, Carly. I'm not going to argue about this anymore."

He walked away and sat down next to Cameron, distracting the child with a soft-spoken word and a smile. He looked back at Carly as Cameron drank from his juice cup. Jax was waiting for an answer, but he wasn't wanting her to say anything, just make one move or another.

And she made it. With one last angry look she stalked over to the door and wrenched it open. She was gone a moment later.

* * *

"…so the word is that we're expecting an ambulance in the next twenty minutes to a half hour, Elizabeth."

"Thanks, Chris. You've been a big help." She could hear a little laugh and almost saw him blushing in her head. Her mind was certainly playing tricks on her. "Any word on housekeeping, I was hoping they could bring up that fruit tray I-" A knock sounded at the door, "never mind, they're here."

She set the phone back in its cradle and headed to the door, calling over her shoulder as she went. "Helen? That's the food and supplies, just hold on… the ambulance is coming soon."

She put her hand on the knob and turned. "It's about time you got here, I'm dead on my feet and starved and-" She turned to greet their guest with a smile, "Jason."


	18. Chapters 35 & 36

**Part 35**

Elizabeth swung the door open, expecting housekeeping. "It's about time you got here, I'm dead on my feet and starved and-" She turned to greet their guest with a smile, "Jason."

He smiled. "Disappointed? That it's just me?"

"Just you? That's not true and you know it." She was a breath away from launching herself into his arms.

"Elizabeth?" It was the slightly shrill call of a woman in pain and Elizabeth turned from side to side and settled her gaze back on Jason. "I'm waiting for housekeeping to come up and deliver supplies. Do you mind-"

"Sure. I can wait for them."

She turned back to the room, "Helen? I'm coming." As she approached the bedroom she couldn't resist looking back at Jason standing in the doorway. 'Oh my God, he looks great.' Instantly she wrote the thought of as hormone induced. She'd been dreaming about him so much it was staring to affect her brain.

Helen looked up and gave her a smile. "Who was it?"

She couldn't help the smile. Even if she tried to fight it, it wouldn't have worked, so she let it happen.

"Wow… did some hot movie star show up at the door? You look like you're glowing."

"Incoming!" Elizabeth stepped aside as Christopher barreled through the door, followed by Jason Morgan. "Hey, I know I said it was on its way, but then the service elevator got stuck and then I-" he looked up and caught Helen's eye just as her contractions started again, "whoa boy."

He sat the box down and covered his eyes as he beat a hasty retreat from the room.

"Helen." Elizabeth moved over to the bed and sat down beside her. "How does it feel this time?"

"Ha-harder." Taking Helen's hand, Elizabeth smoothed her hair back from her face as she listened to the recitation of pain and tension. "I've never felt so much pain in my life… oh god."

"Jason, I need a water."

He reached into the box and pulled out a bottled water, holding it out to her.

She took it and gave him a small smile in return and mouthed the word 'thanks.' Elizabeth removed the top and held the bottle up to Helen's lips. "Just take a few sips; you don't want to over do it."

"You want me to go?" Jason walked closer to get into her line of sight. "I don't want to make… uh, either one of you uncomfortable."

Elizabeth set the bottle down and smoothed a towel over Helen's face and neck. "It's up to you."

The contraction eased off and Helen lay back against the pile of cushions that Elizabeth had erected. She tried to lift her hand but only succeeded in wiggling her fingers. "Don't leave on my account. I think I'm going to drive Elizabeth away if this keeps going."

Turning her sapphire gaze on him she gave him an out. "I don't know if this is up your alley of expertise, Jason. I'm fine doing this on my own."

He gave her a smile, tender and sure, "No bailing."

* * *

Carly slammed the door to her office and surveyed the room for something to throw; the more expensive the better. She settled on a crystal vase Jax had bought her in Italy.

Hefting it in her hand she threw it at the wall behind Jax's desk and watched as it shattered into a mass of falling glitter. It helped her feel better, for a minute.

Then she was digging through her purse and flipping open her phone, furiously punching buttons.

"Come on… come on…" She let out an exasperated gasp as the answering system kicked in. Carly waited for the beep, her fingers in her free hand curved painfully into her palm. "Finally, look, we need to talk. I'm not going to let Elizabeth Webber ruin my best friend and you're going to help me."

* * *

Nearly fifteen minutes later the room became a mass of moving. The EMTs surged into the room, carrying cases and pushing a gurney. Elizabeth took Jason's arm and drew him with her toward the wall at Helen's bedside to keep them out of the way.

"Who's in charge here?"

Elizabeth held up her hand. "I'm the attending, Elizabeth Webber, nurse at Gen… Mercy Hospital."

The lead technician nodded. "Is she ready to go?"

"She was ready about an hour ago, glad you guys could make it." She gave Helen a comforting smile as the other techs in the crew moved her to the gurney. "She's a full term pregnancy, contractions are currently a little less than four minutes apart…" she continued on, rattling off the vital statistics of her patient to the ambulance personnel and holding Helen's hand as she worked her way through the next contraction.

A tech helped Elizabeth transfer Helen to the gurney and adjust it for her comfort. "Are you coming with me?"

Elizabeth looked down at her new friend and smiled. "I'm sure Cam's asleep by now and…"

Helen caught sight of Jason over Elizabeth's shoulder and she smiled. "Never mind. You stay here. Maybe I'll grab Christopher on the way through the lobby."

"He'll love you." Leaning closer, Elizabeth pressed a gentle kiss on Helen's cheek. "You take care and call me when you get a chance… let me know-"

"How every thing goes, got it."

They wheeled her out and the room suddenly went silent, except for the sound of the blood rushing through her head. Elizabeth turned away from the door and surveyed the mess, carefully avoiding Jason. 'Coward.' Her mind argued with her and it was right. She was a total coward. This was the first time in days that she'd seen him and try as she might, the simple ease of their exchange during the ultrasound was strained… confused.

"Jax is watching Cameron."

Oh good, a safe topic. "Really? I wonder how Jax liked the chicken strips and corn on the cob." She bent down carefully and picked up a few pieces of wrapping that the EMTs had dropped and tossed them into a wastebasket.

"They were eating pizza."

"What?" She straightened and looked at him, her mouth slightly open. "They were…what?"

Jason's smile was soft, bordering on laughter. "Pizza. Cheese and something else. I guess that wasn't what you had in mind."

She wagged a finger at him. "Not quite, no and believe me, Jax is going to hear about it when I see him."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

Her gaze dropped for a moment before she could look back at him. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back. I needed to see you."

Elizabeth smiled, her checks flushing with a soft pink color. "Well, uh… we're here…"

"You must be tired." He nodded to the couch and she gratefully sank into the cushions. He looked over at her once, his gaze going from her head to her feet as if he was making sure she was whole… healthy; his gaze finally falling back to the floor. "I've never really seen you work."

She blushed and turned her face away. "I've taken care of you a few times. You've seen me then."

Jason shook his head. "When you're taking care of me, I'm in pain; I don't really get to watch you."

Elizabeth didn't know why, but just having Jason say he had been watching her did a number on her nerves. "I don't see that it would have been that entertaining, but-"

"Not entertaining," he interrupted. "Informative." He sat down beside her, careful to leave room between the two… keeping a respectable distance.

"Oh?" She gave him a little smile. "What exactly did you learn, hmm?"

He leaned forward, his arms braced on his thighs as he contemplated the carpet at his feet. "You're great at what you do," he looked over at her, "really good."

She couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. "Thanks. It means a lot coming from you." With his head down he didn't see the yawn she tried so hard to cover up. "You didn't have to stay, Jason. I… we could have talked when you had time."

"I was right where I wanted to be." He looked up and caught her eye and looked back at his hands. "I wanted to see you, Elizabeth. The entire time I was gone all I could think about was coming back here to you. We've got a lot to talk about. We've got a lot to think about, now that everyone knows about the baby, but I have to be honest with you, Elizabeth. I'm-"

He looked up to see what she was thinking… so see how she was responding to his confession and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He had to shake his head in amazement. "You're asleep."

**Part 36**

He looked up to see what she was thinking… so see how she was responding to his confession and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He had to shake his head in amazement. "You're asleep."

Standing up from the couch he stretched his legs and felt the tension slip away as he watched her steady breathing. A moment later he hung his head and let out his frustration in a sigh. "Just my luck."

Picking up the phone at the side of the bed he called the extension for Elizabeth's room. It picked up after one ring, "Jax."

"This is Jason. The ambulance just left."

"Everything's alright?"

"Yeah… yeah. Helen, I think her name was, she's-"

"Wait a minute, why are you telling me? Elizabeth? Is she-"

"Asleep."

There was a pause on the phone and then a soft chuckle. "It's been a long day for her."

"I'm bringing her down, can you-"

"Open the door? Sure. I'll be watching for you."

* * *

Jax pulled the door open and moved as far as he could to give Jason room to slip in through the door. "Where's Cameron?"

"In the bedroom." He caught the worried look Jason cast at the other room. "I put up a bunch of pillows to keep him on the bed. I'll have to see if we can get a toddler bed in here for-"

"I'll take care of it."

Jax looked at him, taking in his words, expression, even the way Jason stood; feet braced apart and eyes focused on him. "Fine. As long as she gets what she needs."

Elizabeth shifted in her sleep; a hand lifted and came to rest on his chest. "She'll be fine."

There was a smile on Jax's face… a cryptic smile that Jason tried to ignore. "Are you planning on putting her down sometime tonight?"

"Yeah." He shouldered past Jax and moved into the bedroom. "She fell sleep as soon as she sat down."

"Cameron too." Jax laughed a bit, "He seems to think this is all quite an adventure."

"So, he wasn't scared?"

"No… no, he didn't say anything about it, just cuddled up on the couch with a blanket and fell right asleep…" Jax removed a few of the pillows from their circle and put them back at the head of the bed, "after a half dozen videos. Some silly little children's show, 'Chuggin'..."

"Charlie. He likes Chuggin' Charlie." Jason bent over the bed and set Elizabeth down; gently removing her hand from his shirt. As he stood back up he looked around the room. "Did you see Cam's Chuggin' Char-" Jason stopped in the middle of his question.

Chuggin' Charlie, at least the one that Cameron had received from 'Santa' was most likely gone.

"What is it, Jason?"

Jason pulled up a chair and sat down. "Never mind, I figured it out."

"Good," Jax rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "then maybe you can help me figure something out."

No matter how tired he was he wasn't going to show it, not in front of Jax. "I'll do what I can."

Jax nodded, his mind awhirl with thoughts and questions, but he made the decision to get to the heart of the matter all at once. "What does Carly have against Elizabeth?"

Edward Quartermaine was a man who didn't stop until he got what he wanted, and time and time again he'd been bested by his own grandson. "Well," he mused, "that blasted 'streak' is at an end."

"I'm sorry, sir. Did you say something?"

Waving off his lawyer's concerned question he turned back to the paper he held in his hand. "Never you mind, Neville. I just want you to tell me that everything is in order."

It must have been a bad connection, but he still caught the point of the words. "Yes, Sir… everything you wanted."

"Good." He hung up the phone and moved across the office to the large windows on the far side of the room. Lila's gardens stretched beneath him and he let out a sigh. She so loved to see children playing in the garden, loved to hear their laughter. Michael had been the last child in the gardens; Michael, who was forever lost to them. "Damn you, Corinthos."

Edward pushed aside his anger and fought for control. This was not the time to get angry; this was supposed to be the time to push the advantage. He just had to get the advantage so that he could use it. He was waiting for word from his Private Investigator to tell him where Elizabeth had gone.

She was the key to the future of ELQ. She was the key to bringing life back to Lila's garden. She was the key to bringing Jason back into the fold. She was the key and he was going to have her in his back pocket before the week was out.


	19. Chapters 37 & 38

**Part 37**

Carly waited at the bar in Kelly's, sitting in near dark to avoid the prying eyes of passersby. Thanks to Mike she had an open invitation and she used it whenever it made sense. Tonight, she just needed a place to plan.

The door opened and Carly nodded. "You want a soda?"

"No."

"Beer?"

"NO."

Carly shrugged, "You're in a foul mood."

"You would be too if you'd had my day."

"I'm sure, but Sam, I have to ask you… do you know about the baby?"

Sam dropped her purse on the top of the bar and stared back. "You mean Jason's baby?"

"So you know?"

"That's my question, Carly! I come back to town and everyone knows! What did I miss?"

Carly reached over the bar and picked up another chilled bottle. "Same thing I did, apparently. There I was in the Dominican Republic getting my divorce from Sonny, when I find this… never mind." She twisted off the top and took a long sip.

Sam waited… impatiently. "Then why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"I'm giving you a chance to stick it to Miss Perfect, but hey, if you don't want some of your pride back, you just walk away."

"Pride?" Sam scoffed. "My pride isn't the issue. I was moved out of Jason's apartment by one of his hired guns, all because I dared to show up at the Hospital and tell that little bitch what I thought of her for… for…"

"So? Help me get her back?"

"You? What did she do to you?"

Carly stopped and stared at Sam as if she'd turned purple. "She's insinuating herself into Jason's life again. All these years… that's all she's wanted to do and now, she's got his baby, if I don't get rid of her now…"

"Do it yourself, Carly."

* * *

"What does Carly have against Elizabeth?"

Jason took a while coming up with his answer. He knew that Carly loved Jax, and he was pretty sure that Jax loved Carly, but sometimes there just wasn't an easy way out.

"Do I," Jax inquired, "need a chair for this?" When Jason still didn't answer Jax walked into the other room and returned with a chair. Setting it up a few feet away from Jason he waited for the dam to break.

* * *

"Do it yourself, Carly."

"What?" She slammed her beer down on the counter. "What did you just say?"

Sam shook her head. "You don't get it. I lost. I've been fighting to be with Jason for so long… and now I'm just tired."

"I can help you…"

"You're all for helping yourself, Carly… I messed up. I messed up because I wasn't thinking of anything but me…and I pushed Jason too far… I pushed him away and there was a part of me that was… glad."

"You're just angry-"

"No... no... That's not it. I saw his face and he was hurt. Honest to goodness hurt and a part of me was excited by it. I don't deserve him."

Carly stared at her, her face awash in emotions. "You are a complete and utter disappointment."

* * *

"Jason, I appreciate Carly's life is not exclusively… mine. I just feel like there's this part of her… this compulsion that I don't understand."

There was a little smile that Jason couldn't hide. "I've never heard of it put quite that way, but I guess… I guess it's true." He looked back at Elizabeth as she shifted in her sleep. "She's a good friend, she… tries… but she doesn't really listen to me when she needs to. When I tell her to, um, stop."

"Yeah," Jax chuckled, "she's not one to back down until she's ready to."

Jason nodded and his gaze dipped down before he continued on. "Carly and I have known each other for a long time. We… connected… when we were both going through a lot of things and I've tried to be there for her when she needs it. Sometimes," Jason shrugged, "I get the feeling she's worried I'm going to walk away from her."

"I noticed that too. When I'm with Alexis, she's… worried."

"I met Elizabeth after I knew Carly and when I was… hurt, Elizabeth took care of me and Carly never understood, not really, how much Elizabeth meant to me."

"Oh," nodded Jax, "I think she knew how much Elizabeth meant… that was probably what upset her the most."

"They're both important to me, but what I don't get is why Elizabeth understands that Carly's my friend, but it doesn't work the other way around."

"Carly had a rough start."

"Carly had someone that loved her. Even if it wasn't her birth mother. Elizabeth was left alone."

"Point taken." Jax shifted on his chair. "Then I'm still in the dark."

"Carly wants everything to be the way she wants. That's not always a bad thing, but she doesn't accept what I want."

"She does make up her mind about things and doesn't really accept change without a fight." Jax's expression bordered between a smile and a grimace.

"Well, she's going to have to accept it. Now that we have the baby... our baby."

"So, you and Elizabeth..."

Jason looked at Jax; his expression guarded, careful. "Yes."

Jax nodded, immediately accepting the answer…immediately accepting the situation. "Good for you, both of you."

* * *

"You are a complete and utter disappointment." She walked around Sam in a circle, staring at her… her clothes, her hair… head to toe. "It doesn't really matter, anyway. I can find someone else."

Sam turned to face Carly. "What are you talking about?"

The smirk was famous, but usually it was reserved for someone else. "You're just a replacement after all."

It fell between them. It fell and the floor seemed to open up.

Sam picked up her purse and stared back at Carly. "I meant it, Carly… do it yourself. That's what you're good at… after all."

* * *

In the low light they saw him shift before they heard him. Cameron pushed himself up on his arms and looked around the room, blinking a few times when he saw them sitting in the chairs. "Jason?"

Nodding, Jason held his finger up to his lips. "Mom's asleep. You should be too."

Cameron blinked again and smiled. "Night, Jason." A moment later he disappeared back behind Elizabeth's sleeping form.

Jason looked back at Jax and noticed the smile on his face. "What?"

"You. You're gone."

* * *

**Part 38**

Cameron blinked again and smiled. "Night, Jason." A moment later he disappeared back behind Elizabeth's sleeping form.

Jason looked back at Jax and noticed the smile on his face. "What?"

"You. You're gone."

It was confusing… the feeling in his stomach. "What are you talking about?"

Jax stood up and put the chair back in its place. "You don't even know, do you?"

"You're not making sense." Jason was more than a little annoyed. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No… no, anything but that." He paused and shrugged. "I guess you wouldn't see it. You're so worried about other things. The business, the police… even the Metro Court attack. It makes sense that the one thing you're not worried about is the one thing you are sure of. It's just too bad that you're not 'aware' of it.

"You're sure that you love her. The question is… does she know?" Jax moved to the door way and stepped into the light of the hallway. "Good night, Jason. Thanks for stopping by." He was laughing softly as he walked down the hall to the door.

* * *

Elise Reed was a more than a little excited. Sitting in the offices of Edward Quartermaine was an unusual thrill. She nearly dropped her briefcase as she opened it on her lap. She scooped out a thick pile of fliers and shuffled them on the desktop. "As you can see, Mr. Quartermaine, my agency has a number of suitable properties for your needs."

She looked up for a moment, but he seemed distracted, uninterested. That wasn't good.

She spread out the top three. "But these are the best properties that I've seen in the last year. They are excellent, but the asking prices on each are… admittedly high."

"Price," he assured her, "is not a concern of mine, young lady. Get on with it."

"Ohhhhkay." She pointed to the picture on the left. "This is a little bit out side of your specified geographic range, but-"

"Get rid of it."

"But sir, it's-"

"I don't want it. I only want to see things that fit the criteria I gave you."

"Alright, Mr. Quartermaine, whatever you say." She pushed the picture aside. "This next photo is quite nice. Nearly a three acre property with woods on three sides and built in a colonial style. The main residence is sturdy and is nearly furnished." She looked at her note pad. "The property is within a short distance to numerous shopping centers and schools-"

"Where is it?"

"Located in the-"

Edward leaned forward in his chair. "Is it in the required area?"

She was momentarily shocked at his tone. "Yes… yes, sir. The house is within a short distance of both General Hospital and the Quartermaine estate."

"I'll take it."

"Sir?"

"I'll take it. Make an offer. Anything. Just make sure you have the paperwork done and the deed signed over this afternoon."

"I'll have it signed over to you-"

"No no…" Edward relaxed back into his chair. "The name is Elizabeth Webber."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to laughter. It wasn't alarming, but it was curious. Very curious.

She slid out of bed and stretched. "Ow." Her back ached from everything she'd done the day before, but she nearly jumped to her feet when she realized Cameron wasn't beside her. "Cam?"

She moved the hallway and heard more giggles coming from the living room.

"Cam? What's going on-" She stopped short in the doorway, her eyes quickly adjusting to the light. Cameron was on the floor in front of the television, laughing at the antics of Chuggin' Charlie. Next to him, holding a bowl of cereal was, "Jason."

He looked up at her, his smile relaxing. "Morning."

"Yeah." She leaned against the doorway, her hand absently smoothing back her hair. "Oh my…" She'd just remembered, "My hair…" she looked down, "my clothes." She'd fallen asleep in her clothing from the day before and while she didn't have easy access to a mirror, she could only imagine what she looked like.

"Go ahead."

She blinked back at him; her cheeks warm with a blush. "What?"

"Take a shower, we're fine. Right, Cam?"

Cam nodded. "Right." He opened his mouth and Jason spooned in a heaping mound of fruit loops.

Elizabeth sneaked a glance at Jason, but he was watching the television as well, giving her the break she needed.

She disappeared back into the bedroom and raced to find her clothes.

* * *

Ric Lansing entered the main doors of the Metro Court and looked around. The lobby was quiet, just a few guests and staff moving through the area. He took off his gloves and unbuttoned his coat.

"Good morning, sir." A young bell boy stood just a few feet to his left, hands clasped before him. "May I help you?"

"No." Ric looked away but the young boy wouldn't be discouraged.

"Are you checking in?"

"No. I'm here to see a friend." He walked away from the bell hop and toward the elevators. Ric punched the up button on the elevator and waited.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from District Attorney Lansing?"

Ric spared a glance for Jax and bristled at his Cheshire grin. "I have a friend staying here."

"Oh?" Jax stepped in front of Ric as the elevator doors opened, blocking his way. "I wasn't aware that you had any friends."

He shook his head and stuffed his gloves into his pocket. "Funny, Jax… very funny, get out of my way."

"What are you doing here, Ric? I want to know."

The doors of the elevator closed and Ric let out an exasperated sigh. "Unless I woke up in another time or another country, I don't have to answer that. You may own this hotel Jax, but you don't have the right to stop me from visiting a friend." He stepped to the side and punched the up button again.

"I can have you thrown out of here, Ric. This is my hotel. I don't have to allow you in."

Ric looked up at him with derision. "So, you're saying that if I don't leave on my own, you'll have me removed from the hotel."

Jax nodded. "Yeah, that about covers it."

The elevator doors opened up and Ric looked at them as if he was contemplating stepping in. Jax continued to smile at him as if he was enjoying the discomfort. "Fine." Ric turned slightly to the side and looked over the lobby, at the hotel staff that was studying him curiously. "I'll just have to come back again."

"You can try, Ric. You can try."

* * *

Elizabeth finished her shower in record time and while she dried off her hair with a fluffy towel, she caught site of herself in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were wide, expectant… nervous color set in her cheeks. "Jason." She couldn't quite believe that she was saying his name, let alone believe that he was actually in the next room.

She set aside the towel and slipped on her underwear and a dress, quickly running her fingers through her curling hair. It wasn't her normal morning routine, but she had two of her favorite men waiting in the living room and she didn't want to keep them waiting.

Stepping out into the hall, the chill of the air conditioner set her back for a moment. It was like walking out of a warm house into the snow and then when she caught site of Cameron leaning on Jason's arm, giggling, she was warm all over. "Did anyone save any breakfast for me?"

"Mommy!" Cameron launched himself to his feet and crossed the room to give her hug. Elizabeth crouched down and returned his hug, giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey, sweetie. Having fun?"

He pulled back and nodded. "Jason likes Charlie."

"Oh he does, does he?" She looked over Cameron's head and her breath froze in her chest. Jason was looking at her. His quiet gaze shook her right down to her heart. She stood and Cameron ran back to sit in front of the television.

Jason set down the sippy cup of milk and stood. Looking at her.

Heaven help her, she wanted to throw herself into his arms. Problem was she didn't know what he'd do. "You stayed."

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because this is where you are."


	20. Chapters 39 & 40

**Part 39**

Carly pounded on the door, again and again. She wasn't going o be ignored.

A well comported butler opened the door and gave her a cool assessing gaze. "May I help you, Madam?"

"You can get me Lucky Spencer."

He blinked once and stood in the doorway.

"Now!" Carly wanted to throttle the man and he looked like he had turned to stone. "Now look here."

"Thank you, I'll take this from here."

"As you wish, Mr. Cassadine." The older man bowed slightly and disappeared behind his employer.

"Carly," Nikolas stood in the center of the doorway, mimicking his butler in stance if not in presence, "how did you get here?"

She stared at him as though he'd grown another head. "By boat."

He gave her a little uncomfortable chuckle. "I don't recall inviting you to use my launch."

"Well, that's good because I don't need your permission." She gave him a little smirk. "After all, my cousin lives here now and I'm not here to see you. I'm here for Lucky."

"So sorry, but you seem to have made the trip for nothing, Lucky's not receiving visitors."

Carly put her hand on the wall beside the door and gave him an odd look as she waited. "I don't think this is getting through your thick skull, Nikolas. I'm here to see my cousin and I'm going to see him."

He shook his head. Once. Emphatic. "No."

She took a step back and circled around to approach the door again. "Do I have to call the police, Nikolas?"

"What would you do that for?" His tone was clipped, his lips setting into a firm line as he waited for her answer.

"Until I talk to Lucky and make sure that you haven't… haven't kidnapped him, I'm not leaving."

He was unmoved.

"You don't think I'll call?" Carly reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, holding it close to her body.

Nikolas shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you'll call. I'm not sure who would actually believe you. Everyone knows that Lucky is my brother. I really doubt that anyone would believe that we kidnapped him." He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her. "So, go ahead. Call."

* * *

"You stayed."

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because this is where you were."

What do you say to that? Especially when it comes from Jason Morgan.

Elizabeth looked away for a moment and then met his eyes again. "I fell asleep on you last night." She grimaced and folded her hands together.

"That's okay," he answered, his eyes drawn to her belly, her arms made a perfect frame for her pregnant stomach, "you were tired. You needed your sleep."

She nodded, "But I'm awake now." He didn't say anything. "So we can… talk if you want."

Jason nodded and looked over at the couch. Elizabeth followed his gaze and took a seat, one leg curled up underneath her so that she would turn toward him.

He took a seat a little over a foot away from her knee and seemed to take a moment to settle his thoughts.

It was killing her, but Elizabeth was holding it all in. She wanted to say… so many things, but if Jason wanted to talk she was going to let him. If it killed her.

Jason looked up from his study of the floor and met her gaze as she leaned against the back of the sofa, smiling… beautiful. "I missed… seeing you. Every minute that I was away. I missed… seeing you and Cameron leave the hospital. I missed… being there for you. When you needed me." He took a breath. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, when you told Lucky."

She nodded and a look of worry crossed over her face, he wanted to reach over and smooth it away, but held still.

"I'm sorry that I told him," Jason felt the air seize in his lungs, "without talking to you first, Jason."

"You did what you had to."

"How do you know that?"

He didn't know how to tell her anything but the truth. "I trust you. If you did it, there had to be a reason." He let that sink in. "Monica and Alan said they'd talked to you."

Elizabeth blushed and it was pretty on her, the deepening color flooding her cheeks nearly matched the color of her lips. Jason had to concentrate to hear what she was saying.

"…I went to tell them, I just… I tried to call, but you didn't answer and I didn't want them to hear from… well, just anybody." She sighed and her shoulders fell a bit, showing him how nervous she was. "I know it was your place to tell them. I just had to make a split-second decision before the new hit the hospital grapevine."

Jason was reaching for her hand when she nearly jumped off the sofa. "The hospital!" She threw a quick look to the desk clock. "It's my second day."

"Are you late?" Jason got to his feet and fished his phone from his jacket.

"No… not right now, but if I don't get moving I will be." She laughed a little. "I wish we could, uh, finish our talk? Maybe later? Tonight?"

"Sure." He watched as she dashed around the room gathering her things and a bag for Cameron.

"I'm really sorry, Jason, but I have to get Cam to my Grams and-"

"I'll take him."

She stopped, half-stooped to pick up a train on the floor, "Really?" He thought he heard real relief in her voice.

"I have a driver downstairs; I can drop you off and then take Cameron." He liked seeing her smile. He wanted to see more of it, much more.

"Thank you." She turned off the television and motioned for Cameron to follow. "Let's go, sweetie."

He got up and Elizabeth preceded Cameron to the door, balancing her purse and Cam's bag. Jason held the door open and she stepped through into the hallway, Cameron running up behind.

The boy stopped at the door, his head tilted back far enough to look up at Jason.

Jason looked down at Cameron and he returned the boy's toothy grin. Smiling wasn't something he did much of normally, but ever since he found Elizabeth standing on his doorstep that night in August, smiling was just a part of life. "I'm taking you to your Grams. Is that okay with you?"

Cameron didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He reached up and wrapped his hand around a few of Jason's fingers and pulled him down the hall.

* * *

Edward stopped the meeting as soon as he saw the caller ID number on his desk phone. He lifted the receiver and motioned for everyone to leave. Edward Quartermaine was a man that most people couldn't stand up to. The executives that left his office had gotten where they were because they knew when to give in and Mr. Edward Quartermaine knew exactly where the line in the sand was… or so he thought.

"What did you find out?"

He listened carefully to the investigator.

"Good God! What is she doing there?"

The investigator launched into a suggestion.

"No no… I'm going down myself. I'll make quite an impression, don't you think? She'll be thrilled. I'm going to make her feel like the princess she is."

**Part 40**

The SUV was parked in the garage and it didn't shake her a bit to see a guard on each side of the elevator doors and one at the door to the SUV.

"Miss Webber." They all greeted her in a similar fashion and she nodded and smiled alternately. The guard handed her into the SUV and took her car keys. It was a moment or two before one of the guards brought Cam's car seat and installed it into the vehicle. Jason lifted Cameron into the back and Elizabeth buckled him in.

When she was done, Elizabeth leaned back against the seat and tried to get her hormones under control. She was tearing up over the simple act of getting into a car with Jason. 'Good grief!' she wanted to smack her forehead with the heel of her hand, but managed to maintain her composure… barely. 'Get a grip, Elizabeth!'

Jason touched her shoulder and she nearly jumped.

"Mercy?"

She nodded and the SUV gently coasted forward. "You heard that, huh?"

"When they asked who was in charge, you mentioned that you were working at Mercy."

He looked at her intently and she had a quick second to decide what to say. "Things became a bit… difficult at GH. If I thought it was bad with just Maxie before everyone knew the truth, it got out of control after I told Lucky. Between Lulu and Luke cursing me, demanding I make it right… Edward inviting me to move into the mansion… it all hit the fan when Sam-" Elizabeth looked away, staring at the buildings as they whizzed past the window. "Jason… I'm so sorry. I really messed things up for you and Sam. I'm sure there's something I can do to… fix it. I could-"

"It's over."

Elizabeth turned back to look at him, tears shining in her eyes. Her lips were a thin pale pink line across her face. "I shouldn't have told Lucky, I-"

"You did what you had to do. Sam had no right to say… what she said about the baby."

"She was hurt. She wasn't thinking about anything but the fact that I… I had the one thing she wanted."

He shook his head and turned back to Elizabeth. "She didn't have any call to take it out on the baby… and I think she understood more than that. She knew that you had more than just my baby." He reached over and took her hand in his, the pad of his thumb smoothed over her palm drawing her gaze to his. "You have my-"

"We're here, Mr. Morgan." The SUV ground to a halt and Elizabeth had to fend off a fit of laughter. The look on Jason's face was incredible. He was warring between a smile of his own and a sharp reprimand for the driver for his interruption.

Elizabeth decided the issue. She laid her free hand on his and smiled. "Is he new?"

Jason nodded, still fighting for composure.

"Let him live."

His shoulders shook, ever so slightly as he nodded. "Just this once."

* * *

Carly didn't care if the launch pilot could see how angry she was, she was beyond caring. She stared out at the water as they went along and her thoughts were chaotic, hard to pin down. Children. She was thinking about her children. Morgan… Michael… beautiful, healthy children. Morgan, named after their dear friend… and Michael.

She swiped at tears stinging her cheeks. Michael had been Jason's once. He'd fed him, changed him, read to him… cradled the boy in his arms. Michael had been his for awhile… and Jason, had been hers.

Now, ever since she'd found the ultrasound picture on the floor of his room she'd been fighting these insane little fears. The fear that he would choose Elizabeth over her… that he'd choose his baby over her… finally, the fear that she'd lost him, for good.

The launch idled and slid up alongside the dock. She scrambled up onto the wooden walkway, rejecting the help that the pilot offered, shrugging off his hand as he reached for her arm.

"Strange that I'd find you here, Carly."

"Ric." She hissed out his name and clutched her purse tightly to her chest.

"Really, Carly, you've accused me of many things, but petty theft?"

She narrowed her gaze at him. "I wouldn't put it past you."

He brushed off the comment and gave her a smile. "So, what are you doing at the docks? Having a visit with Nikolas?"

"Not that you deserve to know," she taunted, "but I was there to talk to my cousin."

"Yes," she could hear the harsh edge of his tone, "Lucky Spenser. I'm here to see him as well."

"What do you want with him?"

"I'm here to let him know that he's no longer on the force. Mac released him from the PCPD after a review of his work history-"

"Why didn't he come himself and tell that to Lucky."

"I volunteered to bring the good news."

"You would," she countered.

"Be nice, Carly. It's hard for you… but try." He gave a little smile at her outraged look and continued on, enjoying the game. "I'm also here to tell him that he needs to stay away from Elizabeth Webber. I'm not going to let him hurt her… or the baby."

Disappointment and pain knifed through her chest. "What do you care about her baby?"

"I want to provide the support Elizabeth needs at a time like this. She needs someone that she can lean on. Someone that loves her. Someone that won't shy away from fathering two children he didn't create."

It was crazy, she knew, crazy to even think about it. Still, there was Ric, stuck in the same trap that Lucky and Jason had found themselves in. Ric was desperately in love with the witch.

"Then you better get in line, Ric… it's a long one."

"What are you talking about, Carly? I don't have time to stand here and decipher your riddles."

He tried to move past her, but she grabbed his upper arm and bit her nails into his skin. "You're going to want to hear this."

* * *

Elizabeth was trying to keep a man from being killed. "Let him live."

His shoulders shook, ever so slightly as he nodded. "Just this once."

The door on her side of the SUV opened up and a guard helped her out of the interior. She reached back in for her bag. "Later?"

Jason leaned over and braced his hand on the back of Cameron's car seat. "Later."

Cameron waved and Elizabeth turned away from the car and headed for the double doors that led to the clinic's waiting room. She was met just inside the door by Jenny, one of the other nurses. "Oh my…" the woman stared out at the SUV that was pulling out of the driveway, "is that yours?"

Elizabeth gave her a little smile. "The car?"

Touching her cheek in wonder, Jenny gave her new friend a wink. "No, the man."

* * *

Edward Quartermaine looked uncomfortable. Okay, so that was an understatement. Edward Quartermaine was green and it wasn't with envy.

Elizabeth gave a sigh of exhaustion and grabbed the next chart. She quickly checked the clock on the wall. An hour. One more hour and she'd be walking out those double doors and.

"I believe I'm next."

She froze and looked at the chart in her hands. "Edward Quartermaine." He stood up from his chair at the end of the row and gave her a charming smile.

"Aren't you," she took a breath and forced a smile on her lips, "in the wrong hospital if you're not feeling well?"

He had the temerity to give her a chagrined look. "Well, I'm not sick."

She nodded. "I didn't think so."

"I'm here to talk to you."

Elizabeth turned away and headed for the desk. "I can't. I'm working."

"Here?"

She put the file down in the completed tray and picked up the next file. "George Martinez?"

A fit of coughing from the back of the room followed the confirmation that Mr. Martinez was still in the waiting room.

"I don't think I was done talking to you, Elizabeth."

She turned on him and gave him a pointed look. "I was done talking to you." It didn't surprise her that his expression was incredulous. "I'm grateful for your offer, Mr. Quartermaine, but I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Really, Elizabeth, you're being stubborn."

She gave him a smile as she took Mr. Martinez's arm. "Some view it as my best trait." She moved toward one of the curtained exam areas.

Edward appeared in front of them, blocking the hall. "That isn't why I'm here."

"Go ahead and have a seat inside, Mr. Martinez, the doctor will be in shortly." The middle aged man passed by her, disappearing behind the pale blue curtains. She was free to finish their discussion. "Then why are you here, Mr. Quartermaine?"

"Edward. Really, Elizabeth, it's the least you can do, we're family."

She nearly choked on her laughter. "Family? Right."

He continued on, ignoring her outburst. "I'm here to make sure that even if you're not willing to come and stay with us at the mansion, that you're taken care of."

Elizabeth dropped her patient's file in the box outside of the exam area and walked around him. "I'm fine, Mr. Quartermaine. I've got all I need-"

"I bought you a house."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry," she started, "I must have something in my ears, but I thought-"

"You heard me. I bought you a house." He gave a little smile as she fell speechless. "It's just a token, really, a small mark of the esteem that I feel for you." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her the folded sheet of paper. "It's close to General Hospital, for the birth… and it's close to the mansion, so that we can help you anytime you need us."

Elizabeth opened the paper and felt her throat go raw with disbelief. The two story Colonial mansion was pristine… perfect. Tall oak trees dotted the front law and she could already make out a rope swing in the front yard. She looked at the specifications typed in the lower left hand corner of the picture and wanted to weep. Three acres, woods, and a pond in the back of the property and more… all for the bargain price of… she felt faint. "It's… it's beautiful, Mr. Quartermaine."

He was ready to burst with pride. He'd read her desires like a book. "I'm glad you think so, Elizabeth. I had a real estate agent working tirelessly on this for days and-"

"I can't accept it."

"Excuse me?"

She handed him back the picture and folded her arms across her chest. "It's a wonderful thought, but I can't accept it."

He was sputtering with disbelief. "What could possibly keep you from accepting this… this gift?"

She gave him a look that didn't brook an argument. "I can't be bought, Mr. Quartermaine. My child, Jason's child, isn't a bargaining chip… I'm not going to let you do anything to even suggest that." She picked up the next chart. "Look, Mr. Quartermaine, I really need to get back to work. Thank you for your… generous offer. Goodbye."

Edward Quartermaine remained standing there in the middle of the hallway as Elizabeth called out the name of the next patient. She gave him a smile, but he was beyond angry.


	21. Chapters 41 & 42

**Part 41**

He tried to move past her, but she grabbed his upper arm and bit her nails into his skin. "You're going to want to hear this."

Ric pulled away, but he didn't leave. "You're the one who wants to tell tales and I have a few minutes. Just a few."

Carly gave him a sharp look and leaned back against one of the pilings. "You want her back."

He didn't speak. Didn't answer.

She gave him a triumphant smile, her words had struck home. "I've seen the way you look at her, I know that look… staring at what you want, but can't have."

"And what does that have to do with your story?" He tilted his head to look at her, changing his view in the limited light. It took Carly a moment to gather her thoughts and so he reached into his pocket and drew out a roll of mints and popped one in his mouth.

"You could have had a baby with her… but you messed it up. Now, you' re thinking that you can have her back and the baby to boot."

"She's having a baby with Lucky."

Her laugh was harsh, acidic as it crackled through the air. "Lucky? He doesn't know how little miss perfect played him, how she strung him along because… because..."

Ric put the rolls of mints back in his pocket. "Really, Carly, I don't see what this has to do with me." He gave her a condescending smile and started to walk away. "When you come up with something better-"

"That baby she's carrying is Jason's."

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the double doors and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. It was a tight fit, almost too small to fit around her middle. She reached into her purse and dug around, carefully at first… then with a bit of frenetic energy added in. "Darn it… where are those-"

"Miss Webber?"

"Max!" She looked up and laughed. "Here I was looking for my keys and-"

"You gave them to Tony this morning."

"To get Cam's car seat." She shook her head. "You must think I'm a complete idiot."

"You're tired."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks. It has been a loooong day."

Max opened the door to the back of the SUV. "Well, let's get you back to the Metro and you can relax."

She peered into the back of the car and tried to hide her disappointment that it was empty. She didn't have to say anything, when she looked up at Max she saw his apologetic look. "Jason was in the middle of something when we had to leave."

"Oh," her eyes opened wide and she nodded. "You don't have to try to explain, I know that there are parts of his business that I shouldn't know about." She climbed in and struggled to buckle her seat belt.

Max climbed into the back seat with her and closed the door. As the SUV pulled out of the parking lot he turned to her. "It's not anything like… that, Miss Webber. He had something he was in the middle of planning and had to finish."

She nodded wordlessly, her thoughts louder than the sound of the engine roaring under the hood. Her 'meeting' with Edward Quartermaine was weighing heavily on her mind. "I wish he'd just leave me alone."

"Jason?"

She'd forgotten that Max was sitting beside her. She touched the top of her belly with a subconscious movement and shook her head. "No… no, not him. Edward Quartermaine came to talk to me at Mercy… he," she giggled in disbelief, "he bought me a house." She caught Max's dark look out of the corner of her eye. He'd covered by the time she turned to look at him. "It didn't scare me or anything like that, but it just makes me… sad."

Max didn't say anything, he just sat their quietly.

"People find out that I'm carrying Jason's child and suddenly everyone starts thinking for me. Most of them didn't care one way or the other about me before they found out."

"Miss Webber-"

She waved him off, "Don't mind me. I shouldn't put this off on you. It's not your fault."

"No," he answered, "but they shouldn't put pressure on you."

Elizabeth leaned against the window and smiled. "Thanks for the thought, Max, but I understand. I really do. They miss him. They want to be a part of his life." Her gazed turned out, through the window and the lights flying by. "I do too."

* * *

Ric blinked once and stared at Carly, disbelieving. "What did you say?"

"That baby she's carrying is Jason's." Carly enjoyed the look on Ric's face, anytime she could make him hurt she was thrilled. "He showed me the ultrasound."

He paced away. "What does a picture prove?"

"Jason admitted it to me, he wouldn't-"

"Lie?" Ric smirked at her. "From what I hear Jason was lying to everyone about Michael for months. What makes you think this is real?"

Carly's gaze narrowed. "Jason lied for me. He doesn't lie to me."

"Suppose you're right and the baby is his. Why are you telling this to me? Surely Jason and Sonny would be more than upset to find out that you told me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone's going to know in a few days, something like this doesn't stay secret very long. Especially with a woman like Elizabeth."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, she's played the game so far, keeping Jason in the dark… then keeping him at arm's length, it's all a ploy to string Jason along until he was ripe for the picking." Carly looked at Ric. "I still hate you, Ric." He didn't look surprised. "I'd rather see you dead than walking around this town, a free man, after what you did to me."

"Then why-"

"Because I hate Elizabeth more."

* * *

Elizabeth handed Max back his cell phone. "Thanks, Max, I still have to get over to General Hospital and pick up my phone."

He put the phone back in his suit coat pocket. "What did she say?"

"Grams said that Cameron's already asleep. She doesn't want to wake him up, so she'll keep him tonight and I can pick him up tomorrow sometime in the morning."

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Max's smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, Miss Webber."

"Nothing?" She watched him nod. "You're a horrible liar."

Max shrugged and turned to scan all the windows of the SUV. They both left it at that, Elizabeth lost again in her thoughts, Max sworn to secrecy.

Elizabeth nodded to the guards at the garage elevator and stepped in while Tony drove on to park the car. Max stepped in with her.

She looked over at him as he pushed the button to her floor. "I thought you were working for the hotel."

"I am." He nodded, his eyes never leaving the digital display of the floors as they went. "I work for Mr. Jax, but I can always do a favor for an old friend."

"Jason? You can to pick me up as a favor? Now I'm worried."

"Why?" He couldn't keep the humor from creeping into his voice. "Nothing bad. Jason had plans to take care of."

"Plans?" The elevator doors slid open and Elizabeth let Max precede her into the hallway as she fished for her room key. Her hand closed around the little card and she stepped out of the car holding it aloft as though it was a great treasure. She slid it into the lock and smiled at the green light. "I never have much luck with these things. If Cam were taller, I'd let him do it."

She paused just inside the door and picked up a note on the sideboard. Elizabeth turned and caught Max's eye as he was about to close the door. "What?"

Elizabeth held up the note and fixed him with a curious look. "Did you know about this?"

He gave her a smile and closed the door.

She read over the note again.

_Hungry? Meet me up in the restaurant at 8 pm._

**Part 42**

She left the note on the table by the door.

_Hungry? Meet me up in the restaurant at 8 pm._

She didn't start crying until she got out of the shower and started drying her hair. Her first thought was how she was going to fix her hair, the second was what she was going to wear.

She had two choices. Scrubs or Pajamas. And he wanted to take her to dinner at the Metro Court restaurant. It was a disaster. That's when the waterworks started.

First, it was a few shuddering sobs, then a hiccup and that's when it went into full swing. She held her towel to her face and let it out.

Jason looked at his watch. 8:15 pm. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed.

"Max."

"Is she still in her room?"

"I'm downstairs, Jason. You want me to go up and check?"

"Yeah, just make sure she's… no, never mind. I'll go."

"All right. Whatever you say, Jason."

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Jason closed his phone and turned around, nearly bumping into Spinelli.

"Whoa, sorry there, Stone Cold."

Holding up his hands, Jason took a step back. "Fine… fine, what is it?"

Spinelli swept his chef's hat off of his head and worried it in his hands. "You want me to bring the food out? Ooooor…should I put it in the box?"

"Not now, Spinelli."

"Not now? Not now?" He bounced over a few feet, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Dude… do you have any idea the perfect temperature that food needs to be kept at for the health and safety of all concerned, especially the Little Miracle? I'd be remiss in my duties as head chef and major dude for the evening if I didn't inquire about a delayed start time."

"All right… point made and taken." He held up a hand to stave off more rantings. "I'm going down to check on her… so, um, just reheat it and I'll be back."

"Just reheat it… hmph." Spinelli slammed the chef's hat down on his head and shuffled off to the kitchen to fire up the micro.

* * *

"I still hate you, Ric." He didn't look surprised. "I'd rather see you dead than walking around this town, a free man, after what you did to me."

"Then why-"

"Because I hate Elizabeth more."

Ric couldn't help the laugh that escaped past his lips. "Why do you hate her so much?"

She clamped her mouth shut. Her thoughts warring with each other. How much was too much to tell him? How much could she open up without getting burned?

Carly thought of Michael and Morgan. They looked up to Jason, depended on him… loved him. "I warned him." She looked past Ric and into the shadows. "I warned Jason that if she was having his baby, our lives were going to change."

"Your life? Did I miss something, Carly? I thought the problem in your life was between Jax and Sonny. When did Jason become part of the picture?"

"It's none of your damn business, Ric. Just understand this. I won't let Elizabeth waltz into our lives and wreck everything. I've kept her away from him for seven years and if I can help it, this time it'll finally sink into her head that she doesn't belong in the middle of things."

He nodded, moving a foot or two every so often as if he needed to stretch his legs. "Just what do you expect me to do about it, Carly? What do you think I'm capable of."

She narrowed her eyes at his words and anger seethed from her body. "What do I think? You mean what do I know, right?" She paced closer and then retreated, her hands fisted in her skirt. "I want you to do what comes naturally, go after another man's woman and then get her the hell out of here."

"You want me to take Elizabeth Webber on some sort of vacation so you can keep Jason from making a fool of himself over his baby and woman he lo-"

Carly shoved him, one handed, unable to reach him with both. "Don't you say it, Ric. It's a lie and you know it. If it wasn't for the baby, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

He left a poignant silence sitting between them.

* * *

She vaguely heard something over the sound of her own tears. She swiped at her face with a wet towel, trying to erase the lines of tears from her cheeks.

"Elizabeth?"

She froze, towel held against her face. 'What time is it?' Elizabeth stepped into the living room and stared blankly at the clock 8:18 pm.

"Elizabeth? Are you all right?"

There was fear in his voice, it wasn't overwhelming, but she could hear it. She wanted to ignore him and sulk in her bathrobe. It was so much easier than admitting her real predicament, but staying silent…

"Elizabeth? Answer me."

Wasn't an option. It wouldn't be right to make him worry, even if she was being a total ninny.

"Jason… I'm coming." She tossed the towel on the table and opened the door.

Relief. Complete and utter relief flooded through him as soon as he heard her voice. It all disappeared in the instant she opened the door. "What's wrong?"

She was stunned for a moment, staring up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Elizabeth?"

It seemed as though she was fighting inside, trying to decide what to say to him and so he waited, let her work it out on her own, just like he'd done so many times before… besides, any chance he had to look at her was worth it.

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

He lifted his arms to encircle her body and hold her as tight as he dared. It took a second for him to recover enough to realize two things. Elizabeth Webber was crying and they were standing in the hallway.

Jason took a step to the side and another into the room, his hand reaching out and grabbing the edge of the door. Elizabeth moved with him almost as if they were dancing and she was following his lead.

She lifted her head when she heard the door click shut. "I… I…"

"Is this one of those times that I shouldn't ask?"

Elizabeth smiled a little, the edges of her lips lifting up as she struggled to push back a little so she could put an inch or two between them. "I'm late. I know… sorry about that… I was just… I just didn't realize…"

He waited… watched her babble through her explanation, realizing yet again how beautiful she was even dripping wet.

"I have nothing to wear to the restaurant." She started crying after she made the admission, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It took him a minute to fully comprehend her words and then he did the unthinkable. He laughed.

* * *

Ric considered Carly's words and took a step closer. "You know, when Elizabeth and I were together, I worried about Jason's interest in her. I knew that if he decided that he wanted her, she'd leave me in an instant. So, I did everything I could to make sure she was mine. It totally backfired in my face. Now you're asking me to do the same thing, just because it's going to interfere in your life."

"That's one twisted way of looking at it."

"It's what you're telling me, Carly. How can I trust you? You were there," he nodded toward the island, "did you ask Lucky to help you? Let me guess, he grew a spine and turned you down?"

"I didn't ask Lucky… I didn't tell anyone else, but you." The word seemed to sour in her mouth. "If you're not interested in my help to get Elizabeth, then just say so Ric."

"I didn't say that," he hedged. "I just need some time to think about it."

Carly shook her head, sighing in exasperation. "If you have to think about it, then you don't want her."

* * *

He laughed, a subtle shaking of his shoulders, but no sound. His blue eyes were bright and focused on her.

Elizabeth blinked up at him, her tears fresh on her cheeks. "What's so funny?"

Jason stepped closer, filling up the air between them, and lifted his hands and smoothed the tears from her face. "I'm sorry. I was worried, when you didn't come upstairs… and then you didn't answer. Then you tell me you were late because you didn't have anything to wear… I don't care what you wear to dinner… it's just the two of us."

"And a restaurant full of people!" She wanted to be angry, but with Jason's hands on her face, his beautiful blue eyes so close… it was impossible to do anything but stare.

"You can come in your robe if you like, no one will say a thing."

"Right, sure… we walk into the restaurant with me in my pajamas and they're going to give us a table?"

He smiled down at her, inches away… warmth spreading over her skin through his hands. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Jason?"

He stepped back and Elizabeth felt the loss of his touch immediately. She blinked at him.

"Do you trust me?"

She didn't have to think, the answer rolled off her tongue. "Yes."

He nodded. "Then get dressed. Pajamas are fine." He looked down at his watch. "You have two minutes."

Elizabeth gave him a look that said volumes about this deadline, but she immediately disappeared into the bedroom.


	22. Chapters 43 & 44

**Part 43**

The elevator doors opened up and Elizabeth peered around both sides of the door to make sure there weren't that many people around. What was shocking to here was that there wasn't anyone around at all. "Hello? Jason?" She took a step out of the elevator and looked at the door. "Jason?"

She took one more step closer to the main room of the restaurant and nearly fell over in fright as a tux clad Damien Spinelli appeared in the archway. "You're here!"

"Spinelli?" Elizabeth froze in place with her hand over her heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I, dear lady," He made an overly formal bow form the waist and had to make a mad grab for his hat before it hit the floor, "am your host for this evening. I am the seater, the fetcher aaaaaand, "he made a flourishing movement with his empty hand, "the heater upper."

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun." She nodded and smiled… and waited. "So…"

"Whoa!" He froze for a moment, shock written on his face. "I've gotta get you inside and seated so we can bring out the goodies." He clicked his heels together, put his right foot behind and spun around with near military precision. Near, because he nearly fell over. Spinelli poked out his elbow and nodded to it, "May I escort you to your seat?"

She couldn't help but smile. Spinelli was a much needed break to get her emotions under control. His silly costume and over-gentlemanly ways were a nice change to the many patients she had at Mercy earlier and her run in with Edward. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "Thank you, you may."

* * *

Carly shook her head, sighing in exasperation. "If you have to think about it, then you don't want her."

His gaze was dark and cold. "Don't presume to tell me what I want, Carly. Don't you ever do that again."

She was momentarily taken aback by the change in his tone. She was remembered in some little way of his callous behavior when she was in the safe room. "I just want you to understand that this isn't playing around Ric. I'm going to take care of this with or without you. So, if you'd like to make sure that you get what you want, it's time to get in on the planning stages… or I'll just leave you behind."

"What you still haven't really gotten around to saying, Carly… is what you're going to do and how does it involve Elizabeth?"

"That, Ric, is up to you."

* * *

She rounded the corner into the main room of the restaurant and stopped short. Jason was seated in front of one of the windows that spanned the entire wall and had a wonderful view of the city. The fact that he'd chosen a view was not that much of a shock; it was his choice of seat.

"How long did it take to get it up here in the elevator?" Elizabeth caught his smile in the reflection of the window, even before he turned around.

She smiled up at Spinelli and let go of his arm to walk over to the leather couch placed near the windows. He gave Jason a 'thumbs up' sign and disappeared into the kitchen.

Elizabeth looked around the room as she moved across the elegant cream colored carpet. "Where did all the tables go?"

Jason stood up from the couch and shrugged. "Some storeroom somewhere?"

"And you closed the whole restaurant?"

He nodded. "I wanted to make sure that we had some time together."

She smiled widely. "I wanted the same thing."

Jason stepped closer and took her hand in his. "You should get off your feet." He tugged gently and she followed him to the couch and sat down on the familiar piece of furniture. She looked down at their hands, still joined, his thumb swiping at the underside of her palm. "We need some time together…"

"Jason, I wanted to tell you-"

"Excuse me, Nurse Webber, Stone Cold, so sorry to bother, but might I enquire when you'd like to eat?"

Jason looked over at her. "Are you-"

"Cuz, if we're gonna hold off the food thing again, I'm seriously gonna doubt that either of you is gonna want to eat it when it comes out of the microwave… again"

She smiled at them both. "We can eat when the food is ready."

Jason looked over at Spinelli and nodded.

Spinelli clenched a fist and pumped it in the air. "Yes!"

Elizabeth watched him go and looked back at Jason. "He's interesting."

"That's a good way to put it."

She looked around the room again. "Jax closed the whole place down?" Her eyes looked back into his. "You arranged this…"

He looked down at their hands for a moment and then back up at her, his face half hidden in the shadows from the low-light. "I had some time on my hands."

"I'm glad." She moved a little closer. "We've-"

"Voila!" Spinelli appeared before the, an oversized silver tray balanced in both hands. "Dinner is served!" He shifted the weight and with a flourish lifted the domed cover and lowered the tray before Elizabeth. "My lady?"

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Pizza!" She reached for a piece and pulled it from the circle, stringing cheese behind it. Jason handed her a plate and she took a bite before resting the remainder of the piece in the middle of the plate.

Jason eyed the pizza and then motioned for Spinelli to move closer. "What is that?"

Spinelli gave Elizabeth a brilliant smile as she munched happily on the pizza. "Well, Stone Cold, Captain-my-Captain, you bid me to inquire with those that know best which fare would be the best for your fair lady. That is what I did." He motioned to Elizabeth as she took another bite of the slice. "I did as asked, yes?"

She smiled around the piece of pizza, "Oh yeah…"

"Yes, she's happy; Spinelli… but what is it?" Jason eyed the odd shapes and colors warily.

"A delightful combination of Pepperoni, Pineapple, Peppers green and red, and Pesto."

"You like that?"

She dabbed at the sauce she felt clinging to the corner of her mouth. "For the last four months anyway."

Jason shrugged. "Okay."

Spinelli bent down with some difficulty and put the tray down on the coffee table and struggled to stand up again. "Tight cummerbund," he explained, and then made his disappearance into the kitchen.

* * *

Ric looked at his watch. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, Carly, but I have to get back to the office."

She narrowed a suspicious look at him. "I thought you were going to see Lucky."

"I was, but then I was delayed… and since what I had to say to Mr. Spenser was more of a private nature, I can't waste any more time here." He nodded to her. "As for our conversation… I'll let you know."

He left her standing there at the launch and disappeared into the shadows. He stopped in an alley and waited until he heard her car pull away before he reached into his pocket and drew out his new toy. Lifting it up into the modicum of light provided by the moon he smiled.

Recording time 20:07 minutes.

He turned the recording feature off and hefted the little metal case in his hand. A mere $115.00 at the Electronics store had more than paid for itself. "Well, this should be fun…no matter what I decide."

* * *

Elizabeth finished off a few pieces of pizza and leaned back against the couch. "That was fantastic." She closed her eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. "That had to be the longest day ever." She shifted and curled her feet up on the couch and flexed them, groaning.

"Sore?"

She let out a sigh. "Yeah. I've got these great shoes that keep my feet nice and relaxed, but with the delivery so close… my feet are swelling, and pretty soon, I'm going to have to get some new… oh."

Elizabeth could barely lift her head, but she was able to glance down and see her right foot engulfed in Jason's hands. She stared helplessly as Jason stroked the length of her foot with gently probing fingers. Her right hand flexed over the back of the couch, her fingers digging into the leather, reminding her of another night on this same couch.

As his thumb massaged the arch of her foot, Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and relaxed into the sensations.

Jason looked up with a gentle smile on his face and continued the massage. "You were saying?"

"Wha?" She could barely think, let alone remember what she was saying before.

"Your shoes. Mercy Hospital." He tilted his head to the side and shifted his hands to her other foot. "Unless you want to talk about something else?"

She started nodding before she could talk, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wasn't sure why she was nodding, it was just that she felt so good. "Sure… whatever."

"If I had known this was all it took to make you listen to me, I'd have done it sooner." Jason shifted his hold on her foot and chuckled a bit when she let out a little groan.

"You're laughing at me." Her complaint was tempered by her own smile. "That's cruel."

"It's satisfying… this change… that I'm finally getting a chance to take care of you for a few minutes."

"So… what did you want to talk about?" She looked up at him, hope in her eyes.

"How much I want to be with you."

"Well, here we are." She grimaced and mentally hit herself in the head. 'Why are you interrupting?'

"Not just tonight, Elizabeth… every night."

Jason had another chance to laugh. Elizabeth Webber had gone silent.

* * *

Jax caught sight of Carly as she entered the Metro Court lobby and when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, he smiled at the staff over her shoulder. "Hey there… I'm glad to see you too."

She pushed back and stared up at him, her hands running up and down his arms. "I'm tired, I'm hungry and I missed you."

"Well, this is certainly a change."

"What? What is?" Her lips were set in a little pout.

"You, missing me."

"Jax!" She playfully swatted his arm. "I always miss you…and I'll show you how much later… but right now, I'm hungry. Starving, really."

"All right." He leaned in and gave her a little peck on the lips. "Let's go and get something to eat."

She pulled away and walked toward the elevators, punched the button for the top floor.

"Carly?"

She turned to look at Jax. "Are you coming? Or am I eating alone?"

"We can't go to the restaurant tonight."

Carly looked at the clock on the wall. "They're still open."

"Not tonight." Jax held out his hand. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"I want to go upstairs and have some dinner." She looked over at the front desk. "Is there a private party up there tonight? A last minute wedding reception?" No one answered her, they were afraid of the look in her eyes. "I didn't see one on my calendar."

Jax crossed the lobby and slid his arm around her waist. "I made some arrangements for a friend of yours. I didn't think you'd mind." He saw her look and knew he'd have to be a bit more specific. "Jason."

"Jason?" She smiled. "With Sam? I thought she said they had broken up… what happened?" She had mixed feelings at the thought. Sam had been rude to her… turned down her help… well, her ex-friend was going to have to make it up to her.

"Not Sam," Jax corrected, "Jason's having a quiet evening with Elizabeth."

Carly wasn't aware of the way the blood drained from her face, or how the rest of the lobby staff seemed to disappear from sight. All she could think of was how royally ticked she was. "He's what?"

"They're having dinner together and before you get upset about the money." Jax gave her a smile and tried to bring her around. "He was more than generous for the 'inconvenience' of shutting down."

"I can't believe this? I can take Sam's betrayal; she was never really worth it… I can even take Lucky not seeing me… he's never really been a good cousin, but you, Jax? You help that… that woman get her hooks into Jason? I thought you of all people would respect my opinion."

"What opinion is this, Carly?"

"That Jason deserves better."

"Really?" Jax pulled away a bit, looking down at Carly's expression, her eyes flashing with anger. "Then fill me in… who does Jason deserve, Carly? Someone like… you?"

**Part 44**

"Not just tonight, Elizabeth… every night." Jason had another chance to laugh. Elizabeth Webber had gone silent.

He shifted a bit, and cupped her heel in one palm his thumb and pointer easily circling her ankle with room to spare. "I mean it. I know that I've been away when I should have been here… but I think it was good for me."

She could barely move so she just nodded as his hand slid up the wide hem of her pj bottoms and gently kneaded her calf. "I needed time to think and even though it wasn't as good as taking a ride on my bike, I guess it was enough."

"Enough?"

He hooked a hand under her knee and slid a little closer to her, his other hand continuing to soothe the aching muscles in her leg. "Enough to make things clear, for me. I wanted to see you. I wanted to know that you were okay. I missed you… I missed Cameron."

Elizabeth smiled up at him, her pleasure coloring her cheeks. "He missed you too." She reached out and smoothed her hand down his arm, her eyes following along every inch.

Jason felt the pressure of her fingers and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"He was missing his friend Jason." She started, trying to ignore the instinctive urge to move closer as his hand slipped over her other leg and continued the gentle massage. "And so was I."

"You did?"

"Yeah," she smiled and reached up to touch his face, it had been so long since she'd felt the soft rasp of his skin beneath her fingers. It had been so long since she thought she could live without him. Now there was a little kernel of hope that he felt the same way. "I wanted to talk to you… not just because of the baby and telling the secret. Talking to you calms me… let's me focus on the important stuff. Let's me decide what I want."

"And what is that?"

She smiled when she realized that while he'd been massaging her legs, he'd moved closer to her. So close, in fact that she was nearly in his lap. She felt a nervous little giggle tickle its way up her spine, but she held it off while she considered her answer. How much did she want to reveal? How much of a risk did she want to take?

It was the baby that made her decision. While she was struggling with her answer the baby shifted within her body and when she moved to ease the discomfort she realized that she'd scooted right onto his thighs. She set her hand on his shoulder to steady her as she leaned back a bit to look up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I want to see you more. I want to spend time with you and have Cameron get to know you more. I want anything I can get, because I-"

His fingers grazed her temple and slid a stray wisp of hair behind her ear.

"I-"

Jason's fingers curled around to the nape of her neck and drew her closer to him. "Elizabeth."

She was still in the middle of her thought. Lips open, mind rapidly blinking out like a light bulb on the fritz Elizabeth could only manage a slight bob of her head.

He leaned closer and his breath fanned warmly over her earlobe. "I love you."

She shivered against him. "Jason?"

He sat back and looked down at her, his hand coming to rest against her cheek. "Yes?"

It took a supreme effort, as much of her body was either flooded with sensation or limp with relief, but she raised her hand and feathered her fingers through his hair. "I love you, too."

They kissed. She kissed him, nibbling at his lips, trying to eat him alive with every ounce of love she'd held inside for so long. He kissed her open and demanding, his arms encircling her, holding her tightly against him.

"Hey Stone Cold, I- whoa…"

Jason opened one eye and fixed the younger man with a stare as Elizabeth shifted in his arms to press closer to him on the couch. Lifting his hand Jason pointed at the door.

Spinelli whipped the chef's hat off of his head and did a quick 180 and disappeared out the door.

She roused from passion long enough to ask. "What was that?"

"Nothing… nothing…" he murmured against her lips a second before he lay back on the couch and pulled her closer.

* * *

Jax pulled away a bit, looking down at Carly's expression, her eyes flashing with anger. "Then fill me in… who does Jason deserve, Carly? Someone like… you?"

She tried her best to salvage the night. "Really, Jax… this is ridiculous. We're both tired and obviously I was surprised by the whole thing, so let's just go and get something to eat and put this behind us." She lifted her purse and pulled out a lipstick. Quickly twisting open the expensive shade and reapplying it to her lips. She rubbed them together and smoothed out the edges with a quick swipe of her thumb. "There's that new Thai place down on Main. Are you game for that?"

"I want an answer, Carly."

She stopped at stared at his sharp tone. Later, the staff would say she reminded them of one of those yellow needlefish in the saltwater tank, mouth gaping open, sucking air. "I don't answer silly questions, Jax. It's a waste of time."

"This is not a waste of time to me, Carly. All you had to hear was that Jason was having dinner with Elizabeth and you were ready to rally the troops and storm the restaurant to save him from Elizabeth. What's going on?"

She shrugged. "Uh, hello! A fate worse than death."

Death. Carly had tears in her eyes when she saw the pained look on Jax's face. "I… oh, I'm sor-"

"Tell me that it's just my imagination, Carly. Tell me that I'm just jumping to the wrong insanely jealous conclusion… that if it was me up there having dinner with Alexis… you'd be this upset. Can you?"

She stared at him for a moment before she burst into a fit of laughter. "Of course!" She swatted at his arm. "I'm always on the warpath when a good man is wasted on a woman unworthy of his charm and talent." She crossed to him and tugged on his tie. "Come on... you're so serious tonight."

"I'm confused."

"Don't you mean…jealous?" Carly laid her hand on his chest as she leaned into him.

"Confused? Jealous?" He let out a sigh. "Guilty on all counts, but honestly Carly, I just can't understand this need of yours to charge in where Jason is concerned!" Jax leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "He's a grown man, Sonny's second, in command of one of the most powerful mob families in the East and you treat him like he can't even tie his own shoes."

"That's where you don't understand, Jax… it's not that simple. Really, it's like you don't even know how long he's been in my life. I love him, Jax."

* * *

Ric closed the door to his bedroom and sank down onto the covers, fishing the cell phone from his pocket. "All right, now… let's see what we have here." He paged through the received calls, most came up with caller ID.

General Hospital – Epiphany

Nikolas

Nikolas

General Hospital – Epiphany

Nikolas

General Hospital – Admin

J

J

J

J

Then came the phone messages. He flipped through the calls form the hospital, Epiphany wouldn't have anything to say that we wanted to hear. The calls marked Nikolas… funny, that sounded like…."

"Lucky."

"To repeat this message dial 9."

9

"Uh… Elizabeth, this is Lucky… look, I know you don't want to hear from me… look, I didn't want to talk to you for awhile either. You… you hurt me… I trusted you… I put my faith in you... and you repay me by having Jason's baby. Look… I'm sorry, I told myself I wasn't going to say something like that, but I couldn't help myself… I'm getting clean, really, this time I mean it and-"

Ric hit the END button, shutting off Lucky's voice. He stared down at the phone with a grimace on his face. "Loser."

Next, he checked the dialed calls:

Grams

J

General Hospital – Epiphany

Grams

J

Grams

J

J

J

J

"Jason." He saw red. What did he expect? Hadn't it always been Jason?Jason before they'd known each other. Jason while they were together. Jason everywhere.

Still, he didn't want to play Carly's game. Why play with someone else, when you could do it on your own?

Ric powered down the phone and put it in his nightstand. He'd take it to her. He'd extend the olive branch and see how far that might go to getting back into her good graces.

He'd do it his way… for now.

* * *

Jason stroked the side of her face with his fingertips, watching the way she slept. Elizabeth was curled against him, her legs slightly bent to ease the pain of her rounded belly, one of his legs tucked between hers to ease the strain. He'd been awake for the better part of an hour, making plans with his unborn child.

Okay, they were for the most part one-sided, but he could tell by the way the child responded to his voice that when the baby was born they would be able to agree on pretty much anything. "Especially where it concerns your mother. Right?"

"Jason?" Elizabeth stirred and struggled to lift her shoulders so that she could see him in the low light. "Where?" She sat up with his help and she blinked at the restaurant, with its empty floor and it all came flooding back into her mind. "Did I fall asleep on you again?"

He swept her hair back from her face, his fingers lingering on their way. "I didn't mind. You're beautiful when you sleep."

"I'm huge! How did we both fit?"

"I don't mind being used as a pillow, besides," Jason brushed his lips over hers, "I say we fit pretty well."

She was thankful he couldn't see her blush. "When do you have to get back? To the Penthouse?"

He took her hand and settled her back against his chest. "That's up to you."

"Me?" She blinked, fighting off a yawn. "Why?"

"I meant what I said, Elizabeth. I want to be with you… I want us to be a… a family."

"Family." She could have kicked herself for sounding like she a starry-eyed teenager again. After all she was a mother of two children. Family for her was a reality, not a fantasy… and yet her heart argued with that concept. Family was definitely where your heart was and that was Jason. "So what you're saying is…?"

"Move in with me. Bring Cameron and come move in with me."

She blinked back the happy tears, her smile wide and happy, but then why was her heart breaking. "Jason-"

"Say you'll come and live with me."

Elizabeth wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him again until she couldn't think. Instead she said what was on her mind. "I can't."


	23. Chapter 45

**Part 45**

"Say you'll come and live with me."

Elizabeth wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him again until she couldn't think. Instead she said what was on her mind. "I can't."

Jason didn't say anything, but she knew what was going on in his mind. It was like a wall slid into place and he shut himself away. "Okay. I understand-"

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, just a little until he looked up at her. "No, Jason, I don't think you do." Elizabeth touched his face with gentle fingers, exploring the line of his jaw, feeling the tension he tried to hide. "I said I can't… because it's true… right now."

"Right now?" He looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "If it's because of Sam, she's gone… Milo helped her pack her things, and-"

"No, it's not because of her… although," she gave a rueful little smile, "I'd be lying if I said I was too upset by it."

That got her a little smile. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it all out. Is that," his expression turned serious again, "is that why you can't-"

She shook her head. "Only you would think that I… no, no," Elizabeth took his face in her hands and kissed him, enjoying the way he responded to her touch for just a moment before she sat back and gave him a smile. "There. Now if you can manage to stop babbling for a minute, I'll tell you why."

"Babbling?" For a second he looked as though he was planning to argue, but then he held up his hands and shrugged. "Fine. You talk."

"Good." She took a hold of his hand and sat back against the couch, trying to stretch the sore muscles in her back. "In the last few weeks, we've moved around a lot. Cameron and I were at Grams, then back with Lucky, then the hospital and now we're here at the Metro Court. Now, to some people it might seem like a real adventure, but for Cameron… I want him to feel like we're not bouncing around like a ball. I want him to feel like he's got somewhere to go… somewhere that's stable."

Jason nodded, "I can understand. He needs to feel safe."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "That doesn't mean that we can't spend time together." She shifted and her free hand touched his knee. "The two of you seemed to have fun with breakfast the other morning. There's nothing that says you can come over when you want to… and we could come over to the penthouse and see you," she stopped for a moment, "unless you'd rather… I mean, with the business… and-"

"No… no, that's fine. You and Cameron can come over anytime you want."

She scooted closer, her hand moving from his knee, sliding a little higher as she gave him a sweet smile. "It's wonderful to hear you say that."

Jason leaned closer and brushed his lips over hers. "I want you to do what you feel it right." He slid his fingers through her hair and smiled as she leaned into his touch. "When you feel it's right… to move in with me… then its right. I'll wait."

She leaned into his kiss; her hand bracing against his chest, her fingers curling into his t-shirt she opened her mouth under his.

"Carly, I just can't understand this need of yours to charge in where Jason is concerned!" Jax leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "He's a grown man and you treat him like he can't even tie his own shoes."

"That's where you don't understand, Jax… it's not that simple. Really, it's like you don't even know how long he's been in my life. I love him, Jax."

"You what?"

Carly backpedaled like Lance Armstrong. "You know that he's my best friend, Jax… that's why I want him to be my best 'person' at the wedding. I'm sure you'd say the same thing about Alexis." She couldn't help the instinctive curl of her lip when she said her name.

Jax opened him mouth to say something, then he stopped and turned away.

"What?" Carly waited for him to turn, but when he didn't she said it again. "What?"

He unbuttoned his suit coat and gave a little sigh.

Carly moved across the room and got in front of him. "I can't believe you turned your back on me. We were talking."

"Correction, Carly," Jax's eyes were sharp, "You were talking. I'm just not believing you."

"What are you saying?" She took a few steps away and whirled on him. "You're looking at this the wrong way? Just because I'm trying to save Jason from his little witch you think I… that he… oh… I get it, now."

"What are you talking about?"

She wagged her finger at him. "This is like your problem with Sonny, isn't it?"

"My what?" He narrowed his gaze at her. "This isn't about Sonny."

"It isn't? Oh yes, it is. Jax," she scolded him like she did with Michael when he was playing around in her closets, looking for Christmas presents, "you can't ask me to believe that you honestly think that I… that Jason and I-"

"I can," he was sullen, reticent, "it happened before. You and Jason are not just friends," she interrupted his thought with a gasp that came out more like a laugh, "at least not in your mind, Carly."

She ground her teeth together and fought the urge to rip something apart. She had come too far… and taken so much time to get to this point with Jax, she was not going to let it fall apart so easily. So she swallowed her angry thoughts and took the last few steps to stand right before him. Carly put her hands on his chest, sliding them up until her arms encircled his neck. "It's been a long day… I'm not… saying the right things… what's in my heart… let's just table this until tomorrow… when I'm not ready to fall on my face and fall asleep…okay?"

Jax leaned down into her embrace and agreed to leave it alone. 'For now,' he reminded himself, 'for now.'

The alarm on Jason's watch sounded at 5:00 am. He looked at it with an angry glare. It wasn't that he had a problem with the early hour. He was used to getting up at any hour and being ready to do just about anything, but today… today the alarm meant that it was time to wake Elizabeth up so that she could get ready for work.

She shifted in his arms and he let his hand slide down over her belly, feeling the soft expanse of her skin, and the gentle movement of his child inside of her. It didn't take much to distract his thoughts when she was in his arms, but the thought of his baby growing with her… it was enough to pull his thoughts into other, more passionate veins.

Still, he had to wake her. They'd come to an agreement. She wouldn't move in with him, not until she felt Cameron would be happy with the arrangement, but he'd have his chance to spend as much time with them as he'd like.

He shook her shoulder gently, his lips caressing the outside edge of her ear. "Good Morning."

She grumbled and tried to turn over.

Jason repeated the kiss and greeting and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jason?" She turned on her back and stretched her arms over her head, her tank top sliding up over her stomach, exposing the larger part of her belly to his gaze. "Is it time?"

He nodded and leaned over to place a kiss on her belly. "Five…" and another, "and a few minutes."

She slid her hand through his hair and sighed with pleasure. "Really?"

"Really." His voice reverberated along her skin and her fingertips pressed into the back of his head. "You said you had to get ready for work."

"I did, didn't I?" He didn't have time to answer her question. "How about we pretend you hit the snooze button and we can have a few more minutes, okay?"

He looked at his watch and then back at her with a grin. "Okay."

Elizabeth made it to work on time and everyone of the nurses in the clinic commented on her happy expression and the lightness in her step. She tried to explain that she was happy that Cameron was going to be back with her that night, but there were a lot of knowing looks; a lot of winks and thinly veiled jokes.

Even as she was joking with the others, she was constantly watching the patients in the waiting room, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

She was sure that many in Port Charles knew the 'secret' now. There had been enough confrontations in the corridors of General Hospital that the rumor mill had been in full swing for several days. Epiphany had even called to say that there was something in one of the gossip columns. If the gossips knew… then Jason and Sonny's competition knew it too. She knew that she had to be watching… careful.

Ric peered around the corner and then ducked back into a corner as Elizabeth went by, escorting a patient into an exam area. He held her cell phone carefully in his hand.

He heard her voice from somewhere to his left. The curtains seemed to confuse the sound, send it waffling off in odd directions. "Well, you just sit tight, Mr. Amarule and the doctor will be right in to help you. Just make sure to tell him everything that's wrong, okay?"

His cell phone shuddered to life, his ringer trilling out into the corridor. "Turn that off!"

Elizabeth's voice cut through the chill of the air and Rick shoved his hand into his pocket and fumbled with the phone.

"I said-" He hit the right button and backed up into a corner as Elizabeth stepped out from the exam area and scanned the hall. Satisfied that she hadn't seen him he took a composing breath and stepped into the waiting area.

"Excuse me? Mr. Lansing?" He stopped near the door and turned around, hoping he wouldn't find one of Jason's goons shoving a weapon in his face. "Can I help you?"

Figuring it was safe he turned around. "Me? No… no, I had something to drop off, but I don't see my client here. So, I'll just come back later." He gave her a winning smile. "That is, if it's alright with you?"

She turned her head to the side and grinned. "I'm not a fool, Mr. Lansing, I'm a nurse and a damned good one. I've seen you here, in and out all day, and I have to wonder what you're doing." He was uncomfortable with her straightforward gaze. "I'll be watching you, Mr. Lansing. You're more than welcome here if you have business with the hospital or one of our patients, but I don't like people that just 'hover.'"

He nodded, making an obvious show of reading her name tag. Dr. Vonda Chase. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Make sure you do."

Elizabeth climbed out of the SUV and turned back to watch as Milo took hold of Cameron and set him on the ground beside her. She gave him a smile. "Thanks, Milo… my back-"

"No problem. Ms. Webber, I'm happy to help."

"Pizza?"

She looked down at Cameron and shook her head. "I know your tricks, little man. You got past Mr. Jax, but I, sweetie, am not so easily fooled."

He took her hand with only a little pout and followed her inside. Chris hurried over and met her in the middle of the lobby. "Excuse me… sorry, but I wanted to check with you-"

"Sure, Chris, what's wrong?"

"Uhhh," he stumbled over the words, "I let a Mr. Morgan into your room. He said you'd be okay with it." He looked at her carefully. "I wasn't going to, but he can be a little… convincing."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know what you mean, Chris… and yes, it's fine… thanks."

She opened the door to her room and smiled. Jason stood up from the couch and gave her a nod.

"Jason!" Cam dropped her hand and ran across the room into Jason's arms. He knelt down beside the boy and returned his embrace. "Hey there, Cameron. It's been awhile."

Cameron nodded, pulling back a step or two, suddenly nervous and shy around the man.

Jason stood and nodded to the table over by the window. "If you're both hungry-"

"Charlie!" Cameron squealed and nearly knocked Jason over in his haste to reach the wing-backed chair in the corner of the room.

Following him over to the chair, Jason helped him lift the rolling toy down to the ground. "I heard that you lost a friend a few days ago."

Cameron nodded and leaned down to the hug the little train.

Elizabeth moved closer and caught Jason's eye. She couldn't help but smile as Cameron straightened up and pronounced, "You're Santa!" a moment before he threw his arms around Jason's neck and nearly choked the air right out of his lungs.

Wiping at tears in her eyes, Elizabeth watched her son scoot off on his long-lost friend while Jason stood, pride in his eyes. "He's so excited."

Elizabeth slid her hand into his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "If this is your idea of getting in Cameron's good graces," she began, feeling his gaze turn down to her, "its working."

Jason cupped the side of her face with his hand and leaned down, "That's not why I did it."

She rose up on the balls of her feet and kissed him. "I know, that's why I love you."


	24. Chapters 46 & 47

****if you post a review as a GUEST with NO name, I won't read it... I'm done dealing with crappy comments... if you want to comment put your name on it and please don't be rude... seriously, why do you want to hurt someone who shares something with you?  
**

* * *

**Part 46**

A few days later, Elizabeth roused herself from near-sleep and looked up at Jason from her vantage point in his lap. "Do I have a guard?"

He didn't take his gaze from the television. "Yes."

Elizabeth struggled a bit, but she was able to sit up a bit and see his face. "Really? For how long?" She looked at his confused expression and changed her phrasing. "When did it start?"

He picked up the remote and turned down the volume. "The day after I came to see you here… the day after I learned you were working at Mercy."

She pushed herself upright and looked at him closely. "Really? I haven't seen anyone."

"No one you've seen before. I didn't want to make it too obvious."

Elizabeth slid her hand along his shoulder and let her fingers play along the back of his neck, just along the ends of his short cropped hair. "Thanks. I started thinking that you didn't assign someone," she laughed at his incredulous expression, "and then I realized you had to… and that I probably just missed it."

He let his hand cup her knee, the tips of his fingers gently brushing the soft skin just above, along her thigh. "He was told to dress so that he could fit in…"

"I'd say he did a great job." She shifted and tried to stifle a yawn. Tired. "I'm sorry," she leaned her head on his shoulder, "it's been a long day."

"You need your sleep." He shifted her carefully and stood, stretching his legs as he went.

Elizabeth followed him to the door, her hand lightly touching the muscles of his back as they moved along. "I'm glad you came tonight."

He stopped at the door and smiled at her. "I am too." He took her hand and pulled her closer, giving her a kiss as they stood just inside the door. "Call me if you need anything."

She shook her head and touched her finger to his lips. "You don't have to say it… and really, I'm fine, Jason. I'm really," she took a moment to think and smiled even wider, "I'm really doing well."

"So, you're okay with the guard?"

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a hug. "Can you just have him introduce himself to me? That way I don't call hospital security on him if-"

"If you see a stranger watching you in the hospital?" Jason nodded. "It would be a good idea for you two to meet. I just didn't want to…"

"Scare me?" She pulled back a bit, her hand sliding down from his shoulder to his heart. "You don't scare me. I know what you'd do to keep me safe." Her fingers curled and she felt his muscles shift under his shirt. "I'd do the same for you if I could."

He noticed the way her eyelids were dropping, heavy with exhaustion. Jason leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. "Hey… its late, I should go and let you get some sleep."

Elizabeth smiled when he stepped back in for a quick kiss before she shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Mr. Morgan?"

Jason slowed for a moment while the younger man caught up with him in the hall. "What are you doing here, Logan? You should be sleeping, Elizabeth has a shift tomorrow."

"I know, sir, but there was something that came to my attention tonight and I wanted to talk to you."

He stopped in the hall and turned back to Logan. "Then out with it. It's late."

Logan nodded. "Ric Lansing is watching Miss Webber."

* * *

Elizabeth turned out the light and headed into the bathroom to wash her face. This late in the pregnancy her skin was doing somersaults between oily and dry and she was vain enough not to want Jason to see red blotchy skin. She flicked on the lights and stared at herself in the mirror.

Tonight, just like the night before, it was harder to watch him go. She enjoyed every minute of his visits, so did Cameron when he was awake. Elizabeth reached out and swiped a towel from the shelf and turned on the water until a warm river flowed from the pipes.

Around Jason, Cameron didn't display any of the 'shy' behaviors he used when Lucky was around. It was confusing… it was embarrassing…why hadn't she noticed?

She ran the towel under the stream of heated water and swept it over her face. Had she really been so blind? Had her son seen something in Lucky that she ignored?

She wiped her forehead and instantly regretted the gesture. Like some silly schoolgirl, she was instantly reminded that Jason had kissed her forehead… why did she wash it?

Laughing, she rung out the cloth and turned off the water. 'Silly, silly,' she thought, 'get some sleep before you go nutty.' Besides, tomorrow was another long day at Mercy; she needed to be her best.

* * *

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

Logan knew enough to tread lightly. He'd seen cold looks like that. He'd seen them before. He'd seen looks like that, right before people started dying. "I'm still new in town, so I didn't recognize him at first. I knew he looked familiar, but how much attention do I pay to elected officials?"

A glare kept him talking.

"It's been quiet at Mercy. Hardly anything happens at all, so it wasn't hard to notice a man in a suit that looked like it cost more than the nurses make in a month. I kept seeing him around the clinic, but he looked enough like those lawyers that show up on those personal injury commercials that it didn't seem to mean anything, but tonight… I watched the news.

"I was waiting for the late show to begin and I was half listening to the TV, but I saw his face. Knew in a second that I had to come and find you. Ric Lansing. That's the man that's been hanging around. Why would the District Attorney skulk around the halls of Mercy? I had to think back over the last few days. He's never been 'seen' by her. It's too much to believe that it's a coincidence… is he following her to get to you? Does he know that you have guards on her? What does she have that Ric wants?"

Jason knew by the look on Logan's face that the man knew nothing of Ric's past and that was fine, preferable in fact.

"What do you want me to do about him?"

"You worry about Elizabeth. She's the most important thing." Logan nodded. "I'll be there in the morning."

He turned and walked away leaving Jason standing in the middle of the hall, his fingertips digging painfully into his palms.

* * *

Ric took a deep breath. Elizabeth had just walked past him, escorting a family into an exam area, her typical smile and easy manner was infectious and eased their worries even for a little while. It was her gentle touch that reassured him… gave him hope that even with everything he had done, she would be able to forgive him… give him another chance.

His back was to the wall, hiding in the last little nook before the general waiting area. He was listening for his opportunity. His heart pounded in his chest as he heard her voice.

"There's a lot of blood associated with a head wound, but we cleaned it up and it looks much better. The doctor is just waiting for the x-rays to confirm that there's no injury to the brain. So, if you'll just wait her for a little bit, Dr. Chase will be in."

"Thank you, Miss…"

Ric closed his eyes and took a deep breath, her soft footfalls barely audible. The curtains waved and buckled as she moved, creating a flow of air across the light heavy material.

"Hey baby," she whispered as she neared him, "settle down… it's a few hours before you see your daddy again… so, take a little nap and…"

It burned inside him. The thought that she was talking to Jason Morgan's baby. Not his… but maybe… maybe when he showed her…

He shook himself from his thoughts as he realized she had just passed him. Pushing himself away from the wall he stepped into the hallway, his arm reaching out to touch her shoulder. He was just about to touch her. "Elizab-"

His collar pulled back and into his windpipe, cutting of the sound of his voice. Ric's heels came up off the floor as someone pulled him out of the hallway and through a door. The first thing that registered beyond the desire for air was the near absolute dark of the room, the next the smell of chlorine. This was in a maintenance closet and based on the fist he saw descending toward his chest, he was going to hurt.

* * *

"Excuse me, Elizabeth?"

She looked up from her sandwich and swallowed quickly. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor." Dr. Chase stepped to the side and Emily filled the doorway.

Elizabeth mustered up a smile. "Come on in."

As Emily passed by, Dr. Chase looked at Elizabeth over her head. "Remember, you have rounds coming up in a few minutes."

Nodding, Elizabeth realized that Vonda was giving her an out. A few minutes could mean whatever she wanted it to and she was grateful.

Emily took the seat opposite on the table and folded her hands on the table top, her coat still on. "How are you doing, Elizabeth?"

"Fine." She wrapped up the rest of her sandwich, having the feeling that she was not going to get the chance to finish, not with the look on Emily's face. "You? How are Nikolas and Spencer doing?"

Emily's look was curious, her head titled precariously to side. "I'm not here about them."

"I didn't think so."

"Aren't you going to ask about Lucky?"

Elizabeth's eyes were tired, the skin around them tight with strain. "No. Actually, I wasn't."

Leaning forward on her elbows, Emily let out a sigh. "He's so worried about you, Elizabeth… he's so sorry."

"He's always sorry, Emily. I've been worried about him before… I've always been worried about him… always taken care of him…even when it's… it's been dangerous to me… but I can't just be there for him, Emily. I can't just wait around and hold his hand until he decides to get well, not with my children to consider."

Emily shook her head. "If only you hadn't slept with-"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth gave her a questioning look, her hand lifting to touch her belly protectively. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Lucky has always worried about the hold that Jason has over you, and-"

"The hold he has over me? Emily? Do you even listen to yourself? Lucky made his bed when he slept with Maxie… not just one time… or two… who knows how many times he did it, how many times he took her up to our apartment… had sex in my bed?" Elizabeth got to her feet, using the back of her chair for help. "My baby is not a mistake. Jason and I have no regrets… none."

Emily turned in her chair to watch her move toward the refrigerator. "What happens now, Elizabeth? You work here at Mercy? You try to raise two children on this salary… what is it… half of what you made at GH? You try to raise two children on your own… I know that with Lucky's injury and his addiction, the bills were piling up. I know money was tight… you could have come to me or… or Nikolas, but you didn't. So, are you just doing this to be dense… or are you thinking that Jason is going to fix it all for you?"

She turned on her heel. "Jason? What are you talking about? I… I just can't believe you… you think I'm just doing this… that I'm having this baby because then Jason will take care of me?"

A moment of shock crossed Emily's face. "Well, it's not what I think, but… but there are…"

Elizabeth's eyes burned as she shoved her remaining half a sandwich in the refrigerator and slammed the door. "Get out."

She stood, her head bent down in an embarrassed gesture, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth… I didn't really mean-"

"I'm sorry Lucky couldn't keep it together, Emily. It wasn't for a lack of me trying." She let out a short gasp of air. "I just don't understand how much you think I'm supposed to endure in the name of memory. I love Lucky. He was my first love, the man that put me back together after I was raped. You would know how special that is." She didn't look away from Emily's face no matter how uncomfortable she looked. "He nearly shot me. I took a fall because of him, both times during this pregnancy. Then the other night, he left the stove on, Emily. He left the stove on and left the apartment.

"I nearly died, Em. Cameron, even the baby he thought was his. He left us to die… all because he needed pills more than he needed us."

Emily moved to stand in the door, keep her from leaving. "Elizabeth, I know he's done some things that would make it hard to forgive, but-"

Looking up into Emily's face, Elizabeth's expression was set in granite. "Hard, Emily? No. Hard is trying to understand why you're always taking Lucky's side. Yes, you're his friend. I thought mine, too, but where is Jason in all this?"

"Jason?" Emily's expression changed to confused. "What?"

"He's your brother. This is his child. You know and yet I have the feeling you haven't said word one to him about this child. Aren't you happy for him?"

"I… I-"

Elizabeth moved past Emily and into the hallway. "You have to ask yourself why this is so hard for you to understand, Emily… you have to wonder why you can choose to argue for Lucky's happiness but not Jason's."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Quartermaine?"

Edward scoffed at the worried look on his lawyer's face. Granted, Arvin always looked worried, but this time he looked green in the gills. "I meant what I said, now have someone type it up and send it over."

Shuffling papers on the table, Arvin tried a different tact. "Really, Sir? This sounds, if you'll excuse my intrusion into this matter, almost like you should just write it in a letter… a legal document? I'm pretty sure this would be better received in your own hand. The other seems rather… cold."

"Cold, eh?"

Arvin nodded and packed up his things. "I think if you want to get across your feelings, Mr. Quartermaine… there is less chance of misunderstanding if you do it that way."

Edward let out a huff of frustration as the door closed behind the little man. "You'd think a man wouldn't have to go through this much aggravation to say he's sorry."

* * *

Ric tried to block the descending blow, but couldn't get his hands up in time. He ended up, doubled over, his hands making a grab for his knees to keep him upright. "Stop!"

Hands fisted in his shirt collar and shoved him up against the back wall. Suddenly Ric was face to face with his attacker. "What do you want with Elizabeth?"

"Jason, I-"

"I told you before, when you saw her on the docks. I told you to stay away from her."

Ric could barely nod. "I know… I know… and now I know why. It's yours isn't it? The baby."

"Just stay away from her, Ric. I've given you more than enough warnings, Ric. Stay the hell away from her and-"

"And what?" Ric looked up at Jason, self-destructive as ever, "and you'll only maim me?"

Jason smiled, a cold chilling look. "And I'll let you live."

Ric tried to reach into his pocket to turn on the voice recorder, but Jason was too fast for him.

Driving a knee up into Ric's middle, Jason felt a sharp pain burst through his kneecap. "What the hell?" He shoved Ric up against the wall and fished into Ric's pocket and drew out the little plastic box. "What were going to do, Ric? Record me?"

Gritting his teeth, Ric worried that this was the last conversation he was going to have. Ever. He held up his hands to stave of his own death, his mind whirling with thoughts. "You can't kill me, Jason… not until you know the truth."

"I know what I need to, Ric…"

"No… no you don't." He held his hand out. "Let me play the tape for you... you'll hear the truth for yourself."

"What truth is that?" Jason wasn't quite so sure he wanted to hear it.

"That Carly wants Elizabeth gone."

"No."

Ric continued, ignoring the hard look on Jason's face, he knew he'd stuck a nerve. "She wants it so bad that she's willing to make a deal with me."

"Shut up!" Jason shoved him against the wall a crack resounding as the back of Ric's skull connected with concrete.

**Part 47**

"Carly wants Elizabeth gone."

Jason felt the satisfying crack as Ric's skull connected with the concrete wall. "Don't lie to me, Ric."

"I'm not.. I'm not…" the District Attorney was gasping for breath, his eyes wide in pain. "I don't want to die, Jason… not like this."

"Then tell me the truth."

"I did!" Ric gasped as Jason twisted his shirt collar tight around his throat. "I've got proof."

"Proof." Jason didn't believe him, but he was more than willing to give Ric a rope to hang himself with. He'd been waiting for a chance to show Ric exactly what he felt about him. "Show me."

Ric looked over at the micro-recorder that Jason had tossed on a stack of boxes. "Listen to it… it's all there. Carly telling me-"

"Shut up!" Jason twisted the collar tighter and Ric's hands came up to work on prying Jason's fingers loose.

Jason picked up the recorder and pressed the play button. It crackled and hissed… producing a horrific screeching sound peppered with voices. Carly, he could barely make out, but she was there. His eyes squeezed shut, his hand loosening on Ric's collar.

"I told you, Jason… she was there."

Pocketing the recorder he leaned into Ric. "It proves that you talked to her, that's it. It doesn't prove anything else."

"You can't just leave it at that, Jason… she's the one to blame here, not me."

Jason didn't answer. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell. Flipping it open he pushed one of his speed dial buttons and held the phone up to his ear. "Get Spinelli here, now."

* * *

Elizabeth sagged against the wall and took in a deep breath. Her back was killing her. Had been all day and for just a moment she thought of what it would feel like to have Jason give her a massage like he did last night.

"Sleeping on the job?"

She spun around ready to defend herself, but found herself wrapped in Epiphany's arms. "What are you doing here?"

The shorter woman stepped back and placed her fists on her hips. "What? I need a better reason than just saying hello?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "No…no, it's just that I had another visitor from General and it was… difficult?"

"Hmmmm…" Epiphany gave her a sympathetic look, "so, how is the cafeteria here?"

"Here?" Elizabeth couldn't help the giggles, "the same as General."

"That bad? Oh well, it's all relative." She reached into her pocket and lifted out a roll of quarters. "Dr. Chase says the vending machines aren't half bad, so how about you and I go get a little snack and you fill me in on what you've been doing with yourself." She caught Elizabeth's blush and returned the smile. "Ohhh, this is gonna be good."

* * *

The SUV pulled up to the back maintenance entry at Mercy Hospital and Jason nearly tossed Ric into the back seat, scaring Spinelli. "Hey, that's the DA!"

"Nice to know I'm recognized by the hoodlums."

Spinelli gave him a sour look and held out his hand to Jason. "Where's the recorder?"

Jason dropped it in his outstretched hand and sat down on the back seat while Ric cowered at the other end of the seat. Spinelli quickly dismantled the recorder and pulled out the memory chip, jury-rigging it to read on his laptop. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Jason leaned forward as Spinelli pressed his headphones against his head.

"This recording is messed up." He turned to look at Jason and they nearly hit their noses against each other. "What happened to it?"

Ric shook his head. "Jason's knee happened to it."

* * *

Carly breezed into Jax's office and sat on his desk, covering the quarterly numbers with her designer skirt. "Hey there, honey."

Jax set his pen down as she leaned over to kiss him. "Well, this is a surprise… what's going on?"

She looked shocked. "What do you mean what's going on? Can't I come in here and kiss you without you thinking that there's something up?"

He sat back in his chair, concern evident on his face. "Hey now, I didn't mean it like that… are you all right?"

Taking a steadying breath she tried to laugh it off. "Sorry… It's just been a little tiring. Morgan was up a few times last night and I didn't get much sleep."

Jax put his hand on her knee, his thumb gently sweeping over her skin. "All right. Then why don't we get you out of here and we'll go somewhere special… and you'll get a chance to relax." He stood up and Carly jumped into his arms.

* * *

Spinelli looked at Jason. "Dude, remind me not to get you angry at me… my computer wouldn't be able to take it." Jason didn't laugh and Spinelli shifted his gaze back to the screen. "This is a mess. I could spend weeks on this thing and we wouldn't be able to hear much more than what we have already."

Jason didn't think, he didn't have to, he reached into the back waistband of his jeans and pulled out his gun.

Ric's eyes flared with fear. "Jason… come on! You can't do this…we're right outside the hospital, someone will hear."

"Ask me if I care."

"Holy c***, Stone Cold…you're not gonna kill him here are you?"

Jason looked at Spinelli and put the safety back on the gun. "Then tell me, Ric… tell me something that will make me believe what you say. Carly doesn't like Elizabeth. We all know that, but you trying to make me believe that she'd stoop to getting help from you-"

"Fine." Ric was frustrated, angry. "If you don't want me to 'tell' you… why don't you hear it for yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

Spinelli jumped in. "Dude… yeah, that would work. That way you'd hear it from the Valkyrie, herself."

"Carly would never-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Stone Cold."

"Are you serious?" Ric nearly spat out his words. "Stone Cold? Do you even hear yourself."

Jason pointed a finger at Ric. "You don't have a reason to speak. You leave him alone."

Ric laughed out loud. "What now, Jason? Is he your protégé?" He looked at Spinelli's down turned expression. "It means a person-"

Spinelli held up a hand. "Look dark-dude, I know what it means. I'm a techno-geek, I'm not stupid."

Jason gave Ric a look. "He knows that. Get to the point, Ric. You don't want to die, so you're willing to say just about anything to live, but you made a mistake when you brought Carly into this."

"Jason-"

"So call her. Call her and show me that you're not lying. I'm going to enjoy seeing you fail."

"Right," snapped Ric, "then you'll kill me."

Jason nodded. "That's the plan."

* * *

Elizabeth climbed out of the SUV and helped Cameron down, giving Milo a smile. "Thanks for your help."

He nodded, but looked uncomfortable.

She stopped just outside of the door to the Metro Court and turned around. "Milo?"

"Yes, Miss Webber?"

Cameron giggled at the formal title and swung his hand in hers as he waited for her to finish.

"Jason's safe, right?" He gave her a nod; immediate and straightforward. She relaxed. "That's all I wanted to know."

He gave her a little smile, one that barely turned up the corner of his mouth. "Oh hey, wait." Milo reached back into the SUV and the other guarded handed him the plastic sack. "Here."

Elizabeth left Cam at the door for just a second and took the bag from his hand. "Thanks! I almost forgot."

Cameron cheered. "Dinner!"

She smiled. "All right, little man. Let's eat."

* * *

Ric watched as Jason punched in the digits for Carly's personal cell phone. He handed it to Ric and waited.

District Attorney Lansing stared down at the phone as the ringer echoed through the SUV. He looked up at Jason and scoffed. "Speaker phone?" He punched a button and put the phone to his ear.

Spinelli climbed over the seat and sat next to Ric, his ear pressed closed to the phone. He gave Jason a thumbs up.

Ric sat up and smiled into the phone. "Hello."

Carly slanted a look at Jax. "Hello."

Ric's voice came through loud and clear. "You know that conversation we had a few days ago."

"Yes… yes, but what does that have to do with..."

"Do you want my answer or not?"

"That depends…" she gave Jax a smile, "is that the answer that I want?"

"You'll have to come and see."

Carly looked over at Jax as he was putting his coat on. She groaned inside and turned away toward the wall, cupping her hand over the microphone. "Where?"

Spinelli's eyes were wide… like saucers. "Location." He whispered and Jason scribbled a few digits on a paper and held it up.

Ric read it off slowly, deliberately. "Pier 29." He listened intently and nodded. "An hour."

Jason nodded back.

Ric agreed. "Sure. An hour. I'll be there." He gave Jason a smile and then added. "Listen, Carly, if you don't show up… you won't like what happens." He snapped the phone shut and slipped it in his pocket. "Satisfied?"

Jason opened the door and got out, leaving Ric space to slide out of the SUV. "Not until I hear the proof."

Ric waved at him and started to walk off.

"Ric."

He turned back a little flash of fear in his eyes. "Yeah."

"You better show… if you don't, you won't like what happens."

* * *

Cam sat down at the table, smoothing his hands over the plastic train placemat. "Yummm."

Elizabeth scooped out a huge helping of mac'n'cheese and set it in front of him.

He wrinkled his nose at looked up. "Peas…icky."

She tilted her head on an angle and looked at him. "Cam… you know you have to eat your veggies."

The little boy folded his arms and stared her down. "No."

She blinked back at him. "Excuse me?"

There was a twinkle in his eye. "No peas."

"Oh, yeah?" She sat down opposite him on the table. "And what makes you think you're not going to have to eat them?"

"No…" Cameron giggled at her. "Not until."

She stared at her son and put her own fork down on the table. "Fine… go ahead and eat your mac'n'cheese, but if you want dessert… you're going to have to eat your peas."

"No."

"Now, Cam-" Elizabeth stopped when the room phone rang. She pointed at him. "You just sit there."

He put his sippee cup down and grinned at her. "Okay."

Elizabeth picked up the telephone. "Hello?" She started to smile. "Jason."

"Jason!" Cameron called out over his half eaten bowl.

She pointed back at his bowl. "Yes. Thanks. We're back at Metro, are you-" She listened and nodded. "Okay… okay… when you get a chance, that'll be fine. Sure, I understand." She turned away and covered over the mouthpiece of the handset and smiled. "I love you, too."

She put the phone back in the cradle and turned back to the table. Cameron was watching her with wide eyes.

"What?" Elizabeth hoped her blush had calmed down and her face had returned to its regular color, every time Jason said he loved her it still made her shiver.

Cameron was still staring at her.

"Really? What is it Cam?"

"You love him."

She stared back at him. "What did you say?"

Cameron put his hand up to his ear like a telephone. "I love you, too."

"Hey now…" She picked up her fork and attacked her lasagna, "don't you go repeating Mommy's phone conversations to anyone."

"You love Jason."

"Yes," she nodded and put her fork down again, "I do… is that okay with you, Cam?"

He shoveled a heaping spoonful of macaroni into his mouth. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" He swallowed and took a long sip of milk. "He's Santa!"

* * *

Jax followed Carly into the lobby. "Where are you going?"

She gave him a little smile. "It's just a last minute favor for a friend."

"It can't wait?"

She paused in the middle of the lobby and smiled. "It's just for today. Just this once." Carly smiled brilliantly and walked back to Jax for a kiss. "You just hold that thought you had… the one about pampering me… and when I get back, we'll have a nice quiet evening alone."

"Carly, I'm just not sure that this-"

Jason walked in the door and seemed startled to see Carly in the lobby.

"Jason!?" She left Jax and walked over to her friend. "What are you…?" Her expression went through several different confusing changes before she set her features into a smile. "Look, I've got to go… see someone. I'll see you both later, okay?"

Jax could only stammer a reply. "All right, Carly. Call me, if you need-"

"Bye!" And she was gone.

Jax turned to look at Jason. "Well, that was strange… glad you could witness just another in a long line of confusing Carly moments."

Jason stood there, beside him, silent.

Looking over at the younger man, Jax narrowed his eyes. "You're acting like you're not surprised that she just left."

It was a cold look that met Jax's questioning one.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"If I'm right, and I hope I'm not, Carly's on her way to meet Ric Lansing."

Jax looked like he was about to fall over. "Really? Interesting."

"I've got to go." Jason walked out of the lobby and over to his motorcycle. He stopped when a hand fell on his shoulder, he whirled around and relaxed somewhat when he saw Jax. "What?"

He held up his keys and nodded over his shoulder. "We'll take my car."


	25. Chapters 48 & 49

**thanks for the comments... i'm posting this part a little early... :D**

**Part 48**

From the mouths of babes.

Elizabeth sat on the bed next to Cam and played with an errant curl as he lay sleeping. His head was nestled up against her stomach and she felt a gentle shift within her middle. Sighing, she laid her head back against the wall. It was perfect.

Well.

Not THAT perfect.

'It will be when Jason comes home, right, baby...' "Oh." She smiled, feeling really silly and hopeful all at the same time.

Home.

It wasn't that the Metro felt all that homely, the rate sticker on the back of the door didn't help the illusion, but it was comforting to know that she was putting one foot in front of the other. Then, there was Jason.

He loved her and she loved him… and Cam was happy having Santa hang around every night. Still… that one word had cropped in her thoughts. So, if it wasn't about the Metro… then, what?

Jason.

Jason was home.

* * *

"You better show… if you don't, you won't like what happens."

Carly tossed her handbag on the passenger seat and shoved her key into the ignition. "Damn it, Ric…" the engine roared to life, "bad timing…it's always bad timing."

She swung out of the parking lot, nearly missing a valet as he ducked back into the parking lot to retrieve a car. Waving her hand at him dismissively, she sped away down the street.

* * *

"We'll take my car."

Jason's first thought was to tell Jax to take a flying leap, but he didn't have time to argue and he recognized Jax's car at the curb. "Fine, but I drive."

Jax tossed him the keys and they jogged over to the car, managing to put the black jaguar in gear just as Carly's matching sedan pulled onto the street.

"You're wrong about this…" Jax mumbled under his breath and Jason wondered if Jax was talking to him… or himself.

* * *

The knock at the door was insistent. So insistent that Elizabeth had not doubt that they'd keep knocking until she opened up… or until someone on the floor came out to complain.

While she didn't usually answer the door this late at night, the guards must think it was important enough to let it happen. She swung the door open without looking through the peep hole.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth…"

She didn't groan out loud, but it shuddered through her body. "Mr. Quartermaine."

He gave her an impish little grin. "I guess it's too much to hope that you'd call me Edward. Especially after all that I've done to make it difficult for you after finding out… finding out about," He looked down at her belly and smiled, "the baby."

"Really, it's fine…" she looked over her shoulder, "Look, Cameron is asleep in the other room, and-"

"This won't take long, I promise."

Elizabeth shifted on her feet as she waited. "All right."

He swallowed and clasped his hands as he began. "I'm an overbearing son-of-a-you-know-what when I get going and that's what happened here. All it took was hearing that Jason was going to be a father." He gave a little sigh and looked back into her eyes. "I'm an old man, and I'm stuck in my ways… it's sad, I know, but the truth.

"You, my dear, are the woman that Lila was hoping for. She told me you'd be the one."

Elizabeth looked up into his face, shocked and confused.

* * *

Carly took a turn down into the warehouse district and Jason, at the wheel of Jax's jag slowed for a moment and then took the corner, careful not to make any extra noise on the damp streets.

"This doesn't mean anything, Jason." Jax leaned forward to look out of the windshield at a building sign. "This is down by your warehouses, maybe she's here to see Sonny."

Jason's hands flexed on the steering wheel, his skin sticking slightly to the leather. He couldn't believe that Jax was actually hoping that Carly had snuck out to visit Sonny. He gave a quick look over at Jax and saw how pale he looked as he stared out into the dark.

Carly's car made a hard right on one of the access roads and Jason waited a moment before following.

"You know, don't you."

"What?" Jason looked over a Jax, understanding the building horror on his face.

"You know where she's going."

Jason shook his head, once. "No, I don't. I have some idea, but I hope I'm wrong. I damn well better be."

* * *

Ric was trapped in the warehouse with Spinelli. It was a fate worse than death, for both of them.

Spinelli was starting to hope that the rain would come down in buckets and short circuit the microphone he was putting on the District Attorney and fry him… accidentally.

Ric, on the other hand, was wondering if he should just rush one of Jason's guards and hope they shoot him in the head before the kid started to speak again.

"So…you're clear on how this works, right? Cuz, dude, Stone Cold would be sooo ticked if you messed this up. He didn't shoot you earlier because I was there, but man, if you give a hard time, I'll just turn my back and let him."

Ric adjusted his tie and stretched his shoulders in his suit coat. "Look, you don't scare me, you little nitwit." Ric scoffed at Spinelli, taking in his scruffy jeans and on up to his little beanie hat. "You can play with your laptop all you want, but you don't have what it takes to make me scared."

"No, I don't," confessed Spinelli as he picked up his messenger bag and slipped it onto his shoulder, "but Jason does."

* * *

"You, my dear, are the woman that Lila was hoping for. She told me you'd be the one."

"Mr. Quartermaine-" Elizabeth blinked at him, stunned. "I don't know what to-"

"I didn't believe her. I had hopes of someone completely unrelated to all of this… life of his… but Lila did remind me that you'd saved his life. You, a little slip of a thing, had managed to get him to safety and given him care… literally saved his life.

"And, by extension… my own."

"Mr. Quartermaine, I-"

"I'm an old man, Elizabeth. I'm an old man, set in my ways and I can't promise you that I'll stop trying to see you… or Jason. And, I definitely can't promise that I won't try to see the baby. I can't do that."

He reached into his pocket and held out a paper to her.

"Oh no, Mr. Quartermaine, I can't accept it… I turned down moving in… the new house, and-"

He waved it at her. "Take it."

Reluctantly she took the paper and opened it up, using the wall to flatten it out. Elizabeth looked back up into his face, curiosity written across her features. "A phone number?"

He nodded. "My personal line. If you need anything… I'm sure Jason will provide it, but if you ever feel like throwing an old man a bone. Letting me know how the baby is doing. I would be grateful."

Edward Quartermaine didn't wait for an answer. He turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall.

Elizabeth looked down at the paper and tucked it in her pocket.

* * *

The blue backlit screen illuminated his face, but he was careful to step back behind the building. The black SUV at the back of the building had just started up. They were going to leave… and District Attorney Lansing was still inside.

The speed-dial button kicked in and the phone crackled to life.

"What?"

"The information was correct."

"How much of it?"

"Lansing went into the warehouse."

"Jason?"

He looked around the wall and watched as Spinelli climbed into the SUV. "No, just that computer geek, but he's leaving."

"Leaving?" His tone was thoughtful, tense. "Keep an eye on the place. When you find out something concrete, something damning, call me again."

"Will do."

He put the phone down and turned into his wife's embrace.

"Who was that on the phone?"

Nuzzling the side of her neck he stayed silent.

"Is it business?"

His lips closed over her earlobe and she sighed.

"I just want to help," her voice had an edge to it, like she was short of breath.

He grabbed her shoulders and held her away so she'd have to look up at him. "I know you want to help, but my men are handling it, Skye… just leave it at that."

* * *

**Part 49**

Carly swung open her door and looked out and around her car before setting foot outside the shiny new interior. Silence. Silence… except for the soft sounds of water against the pier behind her… Silence… except for the distant sound of a police car barreling through the streets… Silence… except for the sound of blood pounding through her ears.

She swung her legs to the side and climbed out of the car, her fingers digging into the hard metal of the frame as she looked around… again.

A large sign on the side of the building told her she wasn't lost.

PIER 29.

She knew it didn't belong to Sonny or Jason. Everyone knew where their territory was. Alcazar? One of the other families? No, she no idea who owned this warehouse, but the door was unlocked. Unlocked and open.

The voice in the back of her head told her to get back in the car and go to Jax. Told her to leave immediately, but Ric's threat was playing over and over in her head. As much as she hated it, she had to go inside.

Jason stopped the Jag a couple of hundred feet down the road and threw it in park. "Let's go."

Hesitating in his seat, Jax tried to peer into the darkness. "This is a set up, isn't it?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Jason was out of the car and five feet away when Jax opened his door. "I don't like this, Jason."

He whirled around and gave Jax a hard stare. "You think I do? I want to believe that Ric is full of it, but I heard her voice on the tape. She was there talking to him. That's all I know right now. I hope Ric's lying. I hope he his, because then I get to kill him."

Jax quickly shut his door and followed Jason through the dark.

* * *

"You're hedging, Ric. Get to the point."

He took a long breath and tried to stall. "What? We can't exchange a few pleasantries? Does this have to be only business?"

The tiny speaker that Spinelli had given him to put in his ear crackled and he had to fight the urge to jump with the shock. "We're here." We? Ric swallowed. 'Did Jason bring Sonny?' He resisted a smile. 'This was going to be fun.'

_"Fine, you want to get to the heart of it."_

_She nodded._

_"Let's start. Did you really mean it when you said you wanted Elizabeth gone?"_

_"Of course. I thought that you understood that, Ric. Just how stupid are you?"_

"That doesn't prove anything. She doesn't mean it literally."

Jason tried to block out Jax's voice and focus on Carly.

The speaker crackled and Jason looked over a Spinelli who quickly adjusted a few settings and the sound flared to life in the SUV.

_*I told you how I felt, Ric. There isn't much to discuss here. Either you want Elizabeth or your don't.*_

_*You know I do. I love her."_

Jason's fingers bit into the seat and he avoided Jax's sympathetic look.

Carly laughed. Laughed out loud and the sound echoed off the walls. Ric winced at the way it grated on his nerves. It was harsh and bitter, so like Carly. _"Love her."_

_"Yes, is that any surprise?"_

_She threw up her hands and whirled away from him. "Yes… no! What is it with her?" She leveled a look at Ric. "Between you, my simple-minded cousin and Jason," she scoffed, "I just don't understand what it is that keeps the three of you on a leash. Can you explain it?"_

_"Explain?" Ric shook his head. "I don't think you want to-"_

_"Don't you tell me what I want to know, Ric. I asked, didn't I?"_

_"Sure…sure, but I don't think you really want to hear it."_

_Her smile was sharp, as if she had something sour in her mouth and was trying to ignore the bite. "Try me."_

_*She's clean.*_

Jason's eyes closed and images flooded his thoughts. Her smile, the way she held Cameron in her arms… the silk of her skin under his hand.

_*She makes a man believe that he's got a chance at heaven as long as he's in her arms. She's pure and-*_

_*Pure!*_

Jax found his voice. "She's just angry, Jason… she doesn't know what she's saying."

"It's nothing I haven't heard from her before."

"She's upset… she's confused…"

"She knows exactly what she's saying, Jax."

* * *

Elizabeth heard the phone vibrating against the top of the nightstand and she reached over to turn it on its side so that she could see who it was.

Nikolas

She stared at it for a moment before she pushed the TALK button. "Hello."

"Oh hey," Nikolas paused. "You're whispering. Is Cam there with you? Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah…" Looking down at her son she shifted him off of her leg and slid off the bed. She moved into the bathroom and left the door open a crack to hear Cameron if he woke up. "Okay. Sorry."

"I'm sorry to call so late."

"No… no, it's fine. How are you?"

"Fine…" he paused for a moment, "Emily told me that she visited you at Mercy."

Elizabeth let out a long sigh. "Yeah… she did. Look, Nikolas, I know Lucky's your brother, but I can't-"

"She was wrong for saying what she did, Elizabeth."

* * *

_"Let's just put this on the table, Carly."_

_"That's what I've been trying to do. You're the one that's wasting time, Ric."_

_"Okay. Suppose…" he took a few steps away and then remembered the microphone he was wearing and turned back, "suppose I take her on an extended vacation."_

_"Fine."_

_"I don't think she'd go willingly." He gave her a pointed look that spoke volumes._

_"That's not my problem."_

_"There's Cameron."_

_"Take him too."_

_"What about-"_

_"God, Ric! What is your problem… do you want her or not?"_

_"Yes. Of course, but-"_

_"But nothing. It doesn't matter to me if you sweet talk her or you have her sedated and toss her in your trunk, Ric! Just get her out of Port Charles and the hell away from Jason!"_

* * *

"She should never have said those things to you."

"Really, Nikolas, don't worry about it. She shouldn't have involved you."

"I don't see how I can't… Lucky's my brother, Emily… and you, you're my friend. You always have been."

"I hurt Lucky, and I'm sorry. Really, I am, but I gave him chances and I gave him help. I will not be sorry about the baby. The baby is innocent in all of this and that's how it is going to stay."

"I agree. Your baby is the reason I'm calling. Emily hasn't stopped crying since she came home. She's torn up about what you said."

"Look, Nikolas, I-"

"She thinks you're right about Jason."

"She does?" Elizabeth leaned against the edge of the sink and stared up at the ceiling. "What about?"

Over the phone, she heard a door open and Nikolas sounded as though he'd turned away from the phone. "I'm on the phone with Elizabeth."

"Can I?"

Elizabeth tensed as she heard the phone change hands.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Emily."

* * *

_Carly didn't know what irritated her more. The fact that she was wasting her evening with Ric or that he was standing there smiling like an idiot. "Well?"_

_He shook his head and settled his hands on his waist. "Nothing."_

_She waved a hand at the door. "I just told you to go claim your woman and get the hell out of Dodge and you're still here."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well?"_

_"I guess I should thank you."_

_"Why?"_

The back door to the warehouse opened and Jason stepped in. "You just saved Ric's life."

* * *

Lorenzo was waiting for the phone call and picked it up as soon as the lights flashed. He didn't want Skye to know. Didn't want her to know how close he was to losing his patience. "Yes?"

"It's Morgan, sir. He just went into the warehouse."

Sitting up in his chair, Lorenzo lowered his voice. "Do you have a shot from where you are?"

"Yes, sir. I can take him when he comes out."


	26. Chapters 50 & 51

**Part 50**

"Yes?" Lorenzo leaned back in his chair and stared at the far wall, his concentration focused on the phone call.

"Morgan just went into the warehouse."

Sitting up in his chair, Lorenzo lowered his voice. "Do you have a shot from where you are?"

"Yes, sir. I can take him when he comes out."

"So, it's true. Ric Lansing is going to betray me."

"If he hasn't already."

Lorenzo considered the words, considered the facts. He could ask Ric. He could give him a chance to explain the meeting at a deserted warehouse. The very warehouse that Jason Morgan had purchased that morning. What was he planning?

"Mr. Alcazar?"

"Yes. I believe our information was correct. Lansing is going to double-cross us."

"What should I do when they come out? Follow Lansing? Or Morgan?"

Skye came into the room holding Lila Rae in her arms. Lorenzo motioned for her to come closer. "You know my feelings on the subject."

He hung up as Skye placed the baby in his arms.

* * *

The back door to the warehouse opened and Jason stepped in. "You just saved Ric's life."

Carly blinked rapidly in the semi-darkness and her hand flattened over her heart. "Oh my God, Jason! I'm so glad you're here. Ric was-"

"Ric was right." He paused for a moment, as though the admission was too much for his system to take in at once. "I didn't want to believe him, but when he said he could get you to admit it; I wanted to prove him wrong Carly."

"We both did."

Her gaze swung up as Jax stepped out of the shadows. "Honey, I-"

"What made you think you could get away with something like this?" Jason drew her attention with his question.

"It's not what you think."

"They heard it all, Ms. Corinthos, Ma'am. Mr. Lansing had a microphone and-"

She lunged at Ric, vivid anger spotting her vision, but she ended up in Jax's arms, struggling against his hold. "Let me go." She kicked out and managed to dig her heel into Jax's shin, but he didn't let go. "It's his fault. It's all because of him. Why did you tell them… why did you waste the chance?"

Ric didn't shrink back from her anger. He didn't need to. "I value my life, Carly. When Jason puts a gun to your head, then you'll see."

"Right!" She laughed at him. "Like that would ever happen." She giggled and looked over at Jason and the nervous laughter died in her throat.

Jason moved a step closer and turned his head to the side as he watched her carefully. "I forgave you for putting me between you and Sonny."

"Jason, I-"

"I forgave you for taking Michael away from me."

"Let's go somewhere and talk about this-"

"But you wanted Ric to take Elizabeth… and my baby away?"

Jax let her go and she didn't even look at him as she stepped closer to her friend. Carly saw the pain in his eyes, but her fear won out over sympathy. "I would have made it up to you, Jason. I could have helped you through it."

"Carly, what are you saying?" Jax finally found his voice. "She's pregnant with his child. He loves-"

"For God's sake, Jax," she narrowed her gaze, "he can have more children."

* * *

"Hello, Emily."

"You sound angry."

"No… disappointed? Yes. Tired? Yes. Angry? I don't have the energy."

"Is everything all right with the baby?"

Elizabeth's expression softened. "He's fine."

"So you know?"

"Not officially, just a feeling. I felt the same way with Cameron." She peered out of the bathroom door and smiled at the sleeping boy. "I think Jason's hoping for a girl."

There was a long pause and Elizabeth began to brace herself for another round with Emily.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

She had no words. Nothing she wanted to say.

"I've been trying to call Jason. Trying to get a hold of him to tell him, that I'm… happy for him. He's not returning any of my calls."

Elizabeth leaned against the wall. "He's working tonight, Em. He said he'd call me when he was done. He probably hasn't called you because he's in the middle of something."

* * *

Carly made a grab for Jason's hand. "You don't understand, Jason. She was going to bleed you dry. She was going to take over your life and make you change. She doesn't love you, no matter what she says. She doesn't understand you." She stepped in closer and lowered her voice. "She was just using you."

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Jax shook his head as Carly all put pressed herself up against Jason's side. "Am I interrupting?"

She took a step back, but didn't drop Jason's hand. "I couldn't understand why she was always after you… no, I could, I knew she wanted you, Jason. She wanted to have you all to herself."

"She's not like that, Carly. You're wrong about her in so many ways." Jason was trying not to lose his temper. Too many witnesses. "Don't talk about her, never again."

"No?" She scoffed. "It's true, Jason… you're just too blind to see it."

"Carly-"

She missed the warning in his tone and barreled ahead. "I'll show you." She insisted. "I'll prove it to you." She searched her mind for an example and grabbed at the first one she thought of. "My divorce!" She looked over at Jax when he flinched at the word and then swung her gaze back to Jason. "We were on our way to the Dominican Republic, remember? You stepped in to talk to the pilots and she called."

"What?"

Carly shook her head, recalling the moment with disbelief. "She just couldn't let me have a few moments with you. I needed you and she just wouldn't leave us alone." She looked up at Jason. "You know that it's true… don't you?"

"She called me on the plane?"

"Yes… yes-"

"The same trip when you told me I didn't bring my phone?"

"Did I? Yes, well, it was for-"

He shook her hand off and pulled her by her shoulders. "Don't. Don't say it's for my own good. Don't lie to me."

"Jason, I-"

"Jason, stop." Jax put a hand on his shoulder. "You're hurting her."

"What did you do with my phone, Carly? Where was my phone when we were on the island?"

She lifted up her chin in a defiant move. "I got rid of it."

Ric chuckled. "I see a trend here."

Spinelli glared at him. "No one's talking to you."

"Ric should never have told you, Jason. A few more days and he could've left Port Charles and you'd be free. Free to be with someone who can take care of you, not leech off of you… expect you to take care of her problems… step in and save her when she makes horrible mistakes."

Ric's dry laugh drew Carly's attention. "That's rich, Carly…you're talking about yourself."

Jason focused on Carly. "Elizabeth isn't like that, but how would you know. All it took was one time, the first time that she took care of me… took me in when I would have died. Cared for me, stood up for me against everyone in town. She did all of that for me, Carly, and you hated her for it."

"I could have taken care of you-"

"Yes, but you wanted Sonny. You jumped into bed with him and left me out in the cold. I'd say you got what you wanted."

Carly looked at Jason, her eyes darker in the shadows of the warehouse. Her desperation mixing with something more destructive. "Not everything."

Spinelli looked up at Jax and felt a stab of sympathy for the hotel owner. He looked stricken. His fiancé was unraveling before his eyes. Jax caught the look from the corner of his eye and stepped back into the shadows. "I… I can't be here any longer. "I'm taking my car back to the hotel."

"But," Spinelli put his hand out and touched Jax's arm, "but what about the Valky- I mean, Carly. Are you going to take her home?"

"I'll let Jason deal with her."

He took one last look as he stepped outside and then he was gone.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Is he doing something dangerous?"

"You know better than to ask that, Em. He wouldn't tell me and I wouldn't ask."

"Yes, sure. I understand, really I do. I went through the same thing with Sonny, and believe me it wasn't-"

"Emily." Elizabeth turned off the bathroom light and stepped back into the bedroom, "it's late. I have to work tomorrow, and-"

"I just want us to be friends, Elizabeth. I want us to go back to when we stayed up late and talked about our boyfriends… and shared pretty much everything together."

"It was a great time, Emily. It was wonderful, but we've grown up since then… and I'm just not sure… we'll just have to see how it goes. There is one thing that I want absolutely clear between the two of us." She paused for a moment. "Jason. I love him. We're going to be together. Lucky is not in the picture. Is that clear?"

"Sure, Elizabeth. Sure."

She could hear the disappointment in Emily's voice, but it didn't hurt her as much as confirm what she'd been thinking all along. They had both changed so much that she wasn't sure they'd ever be as close as they had been before.

"Good night, Emily."

"We'll talk soon, Bye."

* * *

The color drained from Carly's face. "Where is he going?"

"And the fall begins."

"Shut up, Ric." Jason's glare was more than enough to silence the District Attorney.

"This doesn't have anything to do with him." Carly looked back at Jason. "You've got to tell him, Jason. You've got to make him understand."

He shook his head. "I'm not your errand boy, Carly."

She gaped at him. "I've never treated you like that."

A single eloquent look left her speechless.

For a moment. "Jason, it's late. Let's go get something to eat, I'll even treat." She gave him a smile and reached for his arm.

Jason twisted away. "We're not going out tonight, Carly."

"Breakfast." She stepped closer. "We can do breakfast tomorrow, everything will be different then."

"You're right." Jason nodded to Spinelli and watched him walk out of the warehouse. "Every thing is going to be different and I'll explain it now so that there's no misunderstanding.

"You won't call me tomorrow… or any day after for that matter. I don't want to hear from you. Ever."

"Jason-"

"I'm not finished, Carly." He pinned her mouth closed with a look. "You're not going to talk to Elizabeth…come anywhere near her… you don't even think about her."

She reached out to touch him and he stared down at her hand as if it was covered in sores.

"I've done everything in my power to help you. I helped you keep Michael away from AJ and then I let him go. I've been your friend, Carly, I've been your friend and now I'm starting to realize how one-sided this friendship has been."

"Please don't do this, Jason… don't cut me out of your life."

"It's over, Carly, and you only have yourself to thank."

"Jason,-" She paused momentarily and turned her back to Ric so he wouldn't see the desperation on her face, "you don't understand how much you mean to me. I love you. You're my best friend. I need you."

"I'm going to give you a little bit of advice, Carly." He didn't wait for her reaction. "Leave. Go away for a month… maybe two… half a year should be enough, because if I see you…" his lips pressed into a long line, "I'll forget that Michael and Morgan exist, and deal with you, permanently."

She stepped back, her mind reeling from the shock. "You don't mean it."

Jason leaned in and looked her square in the eye. "You threatened Elizabeth… you threatened my child. So, Carly, believe me when I say. Try me."

He turned and headed for the door, Ric trailing after him. "Jason, wait."

Stopping short of the door, Jason turned back to Ric. "What?"

"What about me. Do I get dealt with? Do you have your goons take me out to the river and-"

Jason fisted his hand in Ric's shirt, cutting off the slew of questions. "Don't push me, Ric."

He released the shirt and watched color return to Ric's features.

"You've earned yourself another chance at life, Ric. Don't screw it up."

"Sure… sure…" he gave Jason a little grin. "I can take a hint."

"Then let me make this clear for you as well." Jason reached out and pulled on the microphone, snapping the wire with a twist of his hand. "You're going to leave, Port Charles. Alone. You're going to give Alexis full custody of Molly," he silenced Ric with a glare, "and if you're lucky she'll let you fly them out to visit.

"You stay away from Elizabeth. No phone calls, no emails, nothing. You stay away from her and my children and you get to live."

"Children?"

"Cam is included, in case you're too thick to understand."

"Me, thick? Really, Jason, let's talk about-"

"You're ahead of the game, Ric. Shut up."

The D.A. nodded and held up his hands. "Point taken."

Seated up on top of the neighboring warehouse, Lorenzo's man took a moment to stretch his neck. Over the last hour he'd gotten a major kink in the muscles and he needed to stay loose. He'd cleaned and re-attached his silencer twice and was finally happy with the way it was working.

Movement at the door drew his attention. The SUV had moved and blocked the majority of the opening. Two men. He muttered a few choice expletives into the dark and put out his cigarette. Two men. He could see their heads, but telling the difference in color was impossible. Dark blonde, brown… they both looked the same and he only had orders to kill one.

So, which one was he? "Come on," he grumbled, "which one is Morgan?"

One man stepped away and he saw the face of the remaining man. Saw his features clearly. Saw his chance to make himself invaluable to Lorenzo Alcazar and took it. He squeezed the trigger and smiled as the body fell to the pavement… dead. "Got ya."

**Part 51**

Carly saw him fall. Saw it through the open doorway just as sure as she saw the dark SUV pull away from the warehouse. They didn't even see it happen. She ran forward, stopping just inside the doorway, hidden from whoever it was out there that hurt him.

She paused and looked down into the pool of light just outside the door. There was a dark shadow spreading under the body, turning the grey of the pavement into a bleak inky color.

Carly knelt down on the floor and crept forward and looked for any signs of life. "Ric?" He didn't move much, but a low rattling sound escaped his lips. "Ric? Talk to me. What happened?"

She scrambled to her feet and tried to look out the door and see if it was clear. She couldn't see the SUV. Jason was gone. Jason was gone. The more she said it in her head the less she believed it.

"Jax?" She could hear her voice quivering, felt it in her throat and heard it echo off the walls around her. "Jax? Are you out there?"

She turned around and pressed her back to the wall, her fists twisting in her new silk suit. "Oh God…oh God…Jax? Where are you?" She slid down the wall and dropped her head in her hands. "They left me… they left me."

* * *

Jason leaned his head back against the headrest in the SUV and let out a sigh.

"Well, ahem," Spinelli leaned forward from the back seat, "that was… um, awkward to say the least." He turned his hat around on his head and then, frustrated with it, pulled it off his head and into his hands. "So, ah… we're just going to leave the D. A. and the Valky-"

"Don't-" Jason lifted up his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, "don't talk about her. Not now."

"Ohhhhkay."

"Where to?" The driver kept his eyes on the road ahead and didn't even try to look at Jason. Not while he was pale and withdrawn. He couldn't remember the last time Jason Morgan looked like death warmed over, and he didn't want to see it ever again.

Jason pinched his temples with his thumb and pointer and worked to unclench his jaw. "General Hospital."

* * *

Sonny picked up the phone and dialed, he'd been up, studying the papers from his lawyer. His new will, now that he and Carly had divorced… again. It was beginning to be an easy task, too easy for his lawyer. The man had just started saving the work in his computer and changing the date for every time that Carly managed to allow him to marry her and then again, for when she walked away.

He got down to the part about custody of the children in the event of his death and had a feeling that he should call Jason. Now he had to wait for his friend to pick up.

Two rings and he heard Jason's voice. "Sonny."

"What's going on, Jason? You're out… I want to know why."

"You sure about that?"

Sonny put a hand on a hip and stared down at the floor. "What's wrong, Jason… has something happened?"

Looking up into the rearview, Jason caught Spinelli's eyes. "It's better if you hear it yourself." Without any further explanation he handed the phone to Spinelli and told him. "Play the recording for Sonny."

* * *

Carly's head lifted as she heard a car engine roar to life. Scrambling to her knees she peered from the door and watched two red tail-lights swerve into view and speed out of sight behind a row of warehouses. "Hello?"

There wasn't any sound audible in the night. Even Ric had stopped all movement, chilling her right to the bone.

She didn't need another second to make a decision. She shoved her hand into her purse and yanked out her keys, ducking out the door she ran to her car, trailing a few drops of blood behind from the bottom of her shoe.

She slid in behind the seat and fumbled with the keys as she tried to shove the right one in the ignition. It took some doing, but right about the time that she got the key in she heard the sirens. Police sirens. Someone had tipped them off. Someone. "Jason?"

Would he? She didn't know anymore. Jason had failed her. He'd turned his back on her when she needed him the most. But, he wouldn't turn her in to the police. He wouldn't. Right?

The engine roared to life and Carly threw the car into gear and sped off down the row of warehouses toward the open road.

* * *

Elizabeth turned over in her sleep and blinked at the clock. She rubbed at her eyes and pulled the clock closer. Reaching for her cell phone she tilted the face toward her so that she could see if there had been a missed call. Nothing.

She set the phone down and flopped back onto her pillow. She knew he'd be there as soon as he could, so it made sense to get some rest while she was waiting. Right? Right. Elizabeth adjusted her blankets and felt a flutter in her belly. The baby shifted and came to rest in a rather tender spot at the base of her belly.

With a groan and a laugh Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed and shuffled off to the bathroom. "My life," she mused, "is just perfect."

* * *

The night shift was in full swing, which is really a misnomer when you think about it. There was nothing swinging about the night shift and that was why he felt safe coming in. He wasn't likely to meet up with many people.

The room was quiet, Alan fast asleep in the bed. Jason picked up the chart hanging from the foot of the bed and quickly scanned through the contents of the report.

"See anything interesting?"

Jason looked up and met Alan's questioning glance. "I didn't want to wake you."

Alan shrugged. "No worries, I don't sleep well in the hospital anyway."

He slipped the clipboard back onto the hook and put his hand on the footer of the bed. "Sorry to hear that. Are you…" he looked at the half shuttered window, "… are they going to let you go home soon?"

"Soon? Well, maybe we should ask Monica about that. Monica? Jason wants to know when I get to go home."

"Jason?" Monica looked up from her folders and gave him a wide smile. "What? I mean, what's going… why are…"

He couldn't hide the smile that crawled across his lips. "I'm fine, Monica."

"Oh," she took a step back, "that's good. Very good. What about, Elizabeth?"

His smile deepened and he caught a look between Alan and Monica, their unspoken communication that bridged between the two of them. "She's fine. Really good."

"We heard she's at Mercy."

Alan took her hand and smiled. "Epiphany keeps us pretty well informed."

"She's…" Jason clasped his hands together and nodded, "she's a good friend to Elizabeth. To both of us."

"And…" Alan looked up at Jason.

"The baby?" He could tell how eager they were for news and the knowledge that he wanted them to have it, it was confusing to say the least. "The baby's fine. Strong. Moves a lot."

Alan squeezed Monica's hand. "That's a good sign."

"Yeah." Jason rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "I'm more worried about, you know… the birth and everything."

Monica let go of Alan and started forward, hesitantly reaching out and taking one of Jason's hands into her own. "Elizabeth is strong. She didn't have any problems with Cameron." She gave his hand a pat. "I don't think that's why you're here, though."

Jason nodded. "It's been a tough night. I… I learned some things, I needed to see you," he looked at Alan and then Monica, "both of you. I wanted to say that I'm not… sure of what the next few months will be like. I've been spending most of my time with Elizabeth and Cameron, we're… together, but she's living over at the Metro Court. I really," he looked away, toward the phone in the room; "I should go and see her. It's late, but she'll be expecting me."

"Then you should go." Alan settled back into his pillows. "I should get some rest if I want to get out of here and back home."

"Sure. That's good."

Monica looked back and forth between Jason and Alan. "I hope this won't be… the last time that we see you."

Jason turned toward the window, unsure of what to say.

"We don't mean that you… that we'd expect you to come to the house. We know that's asking too much."

"Yes," Alan continued, "still, we'd like to have to chance to see you and Elizabeth, on your own terms."

"Where you're comfortable." Monica concluded.

Jason looked back at each of them and nodded. "I need to talk to Elizabeth first."

Monica nodded. "Well, you know where to find us." She moved back to Alan's side, quickly checked the machines beside his bed to read his vitals and then pressed a quick kiss to his temple. "Get some rest."

She touched Jason's arm as she walked out the door.

Jason moved to follow her, but stopped at the door. "When I got into the Metro Court… and… and I saw you and that you were sick. I wanted to… I wanted to say something."

"You couldn't, not with everyone's lives depending on you… your silence."

"I should have found a way to stop it earlier."

"You against all of them?" Alan shook his head pulled his blankets higher. "That would have been suicide." He looked at Jason for a long moment. "Is that why you're here? You think you have to apologize to me?"

Jason touched is forehead for a moment, putting pressure on his temple. "I should have found a way to get you help, you were out there… in the snow… and then, when I was in the elevator with Elizabeth. When she told me that I was the father of her baby, I knew."

"You knew?"

"I knew what you felt all those years. All the years that I pushed you away. I knew in that instant that I wanted to be near that baby… every second of every day and I knew what it must have been like for you." Jason moved closer to Alan's bedside. "How much it must have hurt you when I pushed you away."

"Jason." Alan waited until Jason met his gaze. "All of that… that pain in our lives is over. Where we go from here… it's up to us. It's what we make of it."

Jason nodded and took a few steps away and turned back. "Okay. Yeah. Well, that's good. I didn't want this to… I didn't want things to stay that way."

"And they won't, Jason. They won't. Not anymore."

Moving to the doorway, Jason stopped one last time before leaving. "I'll call."

"Okay."

Jason strode into the hallway and toward the elevators.

* * *

Sonny was waiting when Carly walked off the elevator and before she could raise her hand to knock on the door he opened it. "The boys are sleeping."

"Oh God, Sonny, this isn't about the boys. It's about me… and Jason."

"Yeah, I know."

"What?" She stopped for a moment, looking at him… confused. "What do you know?"

"I heard everything." He stopped her with a look when she tried to talk, "I heard what you said to Ric."

"Come on, Sonny… you know that with Ric you can't believe-"

"I know… what I heard… and I don't want to hear your excuses, Carly. Not anymore."

"Sonny, I-"

"Carly, before you push me into a decision that I'll regret, you're going to listen to what I have to say."

"Sonny, what-"

"Keep talking, Carly and I won't just send you away, I'll put you away."


	27. Chapters 52 & 53

**Part 52**

"Keep talking, Carly and I won't just send you away, I'll put you away."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't, Sonny, you couldn't. The boys-"

"It's happened before, Carly. The boys would be fine, they'd understand. They'd know that I didn't have any choice."

Her eyes flashed fire. "Oh they'll know, all right. They'll know that you had your own wife killed and they'll-" she looked at his smirk and wanted to claw it off of his face. "What?"

"My wife?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Are we back to that now? Did Jax have a few problems with what he heard tonight?"

"Ex-wife, but it's not like you'd be above using that against me… again." She turned her head to the side for a moment, "and Jax… he walked out of the warehouse… didn't even look back. He just… left."

"What did you expect?"

"I expected," her gaze shifted back to Sonny as she blinked back tears, "him to give me a chance to explain."

"You… what?" Sonny's expression darkened dangerously. "He heard you threaten Elizabeth. He heard you planning with Ric to make her disappear."

"No… no, that's what Ric wanted… I was just…"

"Signing your death warrant."

* * *

The lobby of the Metro Court was empty, save for the skeleton crew that survives the graveyard shift. Jason didn't spare a look for his driver. He'd park the car in the hotel lot and leave when a relief came to pick him up.

Jason gave each person a brief nod on his way to the elevator, pausing only to wait for one of the cars to answer.

"Mr. Morgan?"

He swung around and recognized the bell captain from the other night. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a moment?"

Jason looked up at the ceiling above the elevators. "I was… uh-"

"I know you're… uh... on your way upstairs, but I wanted to see if you had a moment to see Mr. Jax."

"Jax?" Jason raked a hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"He's upset."

Nodding, Jason looked around the room at the few curious stares and lowered his voice. "He's bound to be… upset. We had a rough night." He turned back to the elevator, but found himself face to face with the bellman again.

"I appreciate that you're busy."

"Well it doesn't seem to stop you."

"I've never seen him like this… and with all the noise in his office."

Jason understood. "You think he's in danger of hurting himself."

"Not intentionally, but… yeah. I think he's that upset."

Jason looked up at the clock by the front desk. "Where's the office."

* * *

"No… no, that's what Ric wanted… I was just…"

"Signing your death warrant."

Carly put her hand over her heart. "Are you threatening me?"

"I don't threaten, Carly. I promise. But what you did… didn't just affect me… and it wasn't just Jason, either. Do you even know how much you hurt Jax? The man you claim that you love."

"I do," her voice rose to a near scream, "is that it? You're jealous?"

"Jealous has nothing to do with it." Sonny tilted his head to the side and looked at her with concern. "If that's what you think, I can't help you."

"Help?" She scoffed. "You think you can 'help me'?"

"I can help you get your head out of your-"

"How dare you talk to me like-"

"Like you're crazy? If you don't like it, stop acting like a petulant child." He took a breath and leveled a look at her. "Do you remember who Elizabeth is?"

"If you're talking about Jason, he's a big boy… he'll come around and-"

"Not just Jason, Carly. Do you remember who Elizabeth is to Jax?"

"What?" She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You think he's attached to her because of the baby? Sonny-"

"Don't-" he pointed a finger at her, his eyes deadly serious, "don't talk to me like I'm a child, Carly. You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Sonny? That you've joined the legions of Elizabeth worshippers?" She moved for the door, "I'm just going to give them a kiss and-"

"I bet he's half in love with her."

Carly swung back around and advanced a step on Sonny. "What does this have to do with Jason, Sonny…? I want to see my kids."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not talking about Jason."

"Sonny." She had a sharp edge to her voice, a dangerous look in her eye. He had ever indication that he should watch his words.

Thankfully, he didn't care. "I'm talking about Jax."

* * *

Jason stood in the doorway for nearly a full minute before Jax even noticed he was there.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were all right."

Jax lifted his glass of whiskey and nodded in salute to Jason. "You're now my guardian, eh?" There was a mocking tone to his voice and Jason ignored the challenging stare.

"It was a hard night for both of us."

"Right. Nothing you haven't seen before."

"Jax-"

"How do you get through it, Jason? The betrayal?" He tossed back his drink and slammed the glass on the desk. "How do you justify having Carly in your life when she's so determined to ruin it for you?"

Jason shook his head. "I can't answer that for you."

"Oh? Well that's helpful."

"I didn't come here to give you the answers, Jax. I don't have many where Carly is concerned."

Jax nodded. "Is she still there? Do you know?" He gave a short laugh that came out more like a grunt. "Do I even care?"

"She was still there when I left. She had her car." Jason looked at the half empty bottle of whiskey and then back at Jax. "I played the tape for Sonny."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He thinks she'll go to him… try to see the boys."

"At this time of night?"

"She loves them."

"She loves you." Jax corrected. "She always has."

Jason didn't agree. "She doesn't know how to let go. She doesn't know when it's over."

Jax poured another drink, the amber liquid sloshing over the edge. "So that's why you played it for Sonny. You knew-"

"That she'd go there? Yes." Jason reached out and picked up the bottle. He walked to the far side of the office. "She knew that you and I weren't going to listen to her… not tonight. She thinks that Sonny will fix it for her. She loves her boys."

Jax shook with angry laughter. "That's one way to describe us."

Jason's eyes grew cold. Icy blue and snapping with a riot of emotions. "Not anymore, Jax. She doesn't have me anymore."

* * *

Carly stood there staring at him. "You are such a liar."

"Carly."

"No…not even a liar, you're delusional. Jax? In love with Elizabeth?"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Carly lunged for him, hands extended like claws. He easily caught her hands and forced her up against the wall. "You're just saying that to hurt me."

"I'm saying it because it's the truth."

Tears glittered on her lashes and still he didn't let go of her wrists. "What do you want me to do?"

"Leave."

* * *

When Jason finally reached the fourth floor it was just after two a.m. He pulled his card key from the back pocket of his jeans and slid it into the lock. A moment later the green light flashed and he pushed the door open.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up at that sound of his voice and a broad smile brightened her face. Her right hand slid over her rounded belly and her left was hidden behind her back.

"Are you... what happened?"

Holding up her hand, she tried to get him to slow down. "I'm… we're fine, Jason."

The door swung closed as he enveloped her in his embrace. His hands slid over her back and down her spine to rest at the small of her back. "You should be sleeping. When I came in you…"

"My legs are cramping again. I was just walking around to stretch them out. I'm fine."

He touched the side of her face and met her gaze as she looked up at him.

"The question is, Jason. How are you?"

He just looked at her, his eyes searching hers.

"Did something happen tonight? You don't have to give me the details… I just want to make sure that you're not… hurt, I-"

Jason pulled her back into his arms and held her flush against his body. She didn't move, except to circle his body with her arms and she didn't utter a word. Then again, she couldn't. Not when he was holding her as if she would break… as if the world was falling down around them.

It was over a minute, maybe even bordering on two that they stood there, silent and content. They had each other. They had their baby growing between them and Cameron in the other room. Jason blinked back a few tears before he would look down into her eyes.

She was worried already and he wasn't going to make her worry over anything when he could prevent it. He brushed his lips against her temple and let out a sigh. "I'm fine… now."

Feathering her fingers through his hair she concentrated on the hard set of his jaw, brushing a kiss along his cheek. "Good… good. You need some rest."

Jason's hand slid over her belly and Elizabeth felt the baby edge closer to the warmth of his hand. "So do you-"

"I have to walk out these cramps. I-"

He stopped her with his finger touching her lips, drawing her attention back to his face. His eyes. "I think I can help with the cramps."

"Does that mean?" She was nearly breathless in anticipation.

He nodded and she started for the bedroom. There wasn't a single moment to waste when Jason Morgan was offering to massage her legs. She was gigantic, not stupid.

* * *

The house had never seemed so empty. The boys were still asleep at Sonny's and she had run to check the door no less than four times when she swore that someone had rung the bell. She'd left no less than four messages for Jax.

Her own pride kept her from calling again. He would come. Carly knew that Jax wouldn't just let her leave.

He'd promised to love her forever.

He'd promised.

She paused, her hands wrist deep in silks and linens. So had Sonny. He'd married her again and again… and he was the one sending her away.

Sonny. Jax. And… and… Jason. They'd all abandoned her… because of Elizabeth.

She stood up, ignoring the pain in her back, and headed downstairs. Picking up her keys from the table she opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

(Hours later...)

Sonny paced the length of his office, his eyes narrowed and hard. "What do you mean 'she's gone'?"

Max hung his head from where he stood by the door. "She said she needed to get something from town." He took another breath. "I offered to drive her, but she jumped in her car before I could stop her and she left." He saw the anger flare in Sonny's eyes and kept talking. "I followed her in my car… when I caught up to the car… It was empty."

"Where was it?"

"Down by the water."

Sonny's glare flickered into worry. "The water?" He turned his back on Max so that the younger man wouldn't see the anxiety shining in his eyes. "Get the others, start a search."

"What about Jason? Should I call him in?"

* * *

**Part 53**

Carly sat on the edge of the pier, dangling her feet above the water. She played the events of the past night over and over in her head. One by one each of the men that were most important in her world had left her. Jax, Jason and then Sonny. It was a horrible thing to realize. She was alone. Finally alone.

And it was all because of Elizabeth Webber.

She'd been ordered to the island; the island or the mental ward. Sonny had pointed out the blood on her shoe. The blood she'd brought into her car. The blood that she'd then tracked into the Greystone… into his home.

If the police started looking into the disappearance of District Attorney Ric Lansing, she was the only one that had left behind evidence. They would come after her.

It was only due to his assistance that the 'mess' had been cleaned up.

Now she owed him and he wanted her gone.

She wanted to tell him to go to hell. She wanted to tell him that she'd take Jason down with her, but she knew it wasn't going to work. Sonny had made himself clear. He would stand behind Jason. He would take his side against her.

She let her head fall back as she looked up into the inky sky. "They want me to walk away quietly… the hell I will."

* * *

She woke up because it was Saturday and she wasn't working today.

She woke up because she had the urge to do something fun.

But really, she woke up because she smelled bacon. Bacon…yummmmmm.

Sliding her feet over the edge of the bed she ignored her slippers, they hadn't fit the night before with the swelling in her legs and she didn't need the reminder that she was enlarging right along with this child.

She stopped off to wash her face and freshen up before she went into the main room.

Cameron greeted her with a big grin painted with syrup. "Mama… pancakes."

"Oh my," she smiled as she approached the table, "looks like you've been busy."

Jason pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek before she sat down.

"Eewwww," was Cam's only reaction.

Elizabeth smiled and gave Jason a wink as he took his seat. "I hope you're feeling better this morning."

He nodded. "I had you with me."

"Wow."

Jason stopped cutting into his steak and looked over at her. "Wow?"

"You," she started, "I just… wow."

His shoulders shook with laughter. "I don't know what to say to that."

She blushed as she raised her cup of orange juice to her lips. "You don't have to, I just like having you around."

"I like being here."

Elizabeth went back to her breakfast, taking a bite of a piece of bacon before leaning back against her chair. "I know it wasn't easy for you to understand why I didn't want to move in with you… I just needed-"

"Time alone. I understand." He set his knife and fork down before he looked at her across the table. "I didn't want to push. After all, the penthouse has a history with us."

She smiled and slid her napkin across her lips. "While my last memory there is the best of all," she set her napkin back down in her lap, "it had crossed my mind. Still, I'd never ask you to move."

"I know, but that's not why I brought it up."

"Oh?" She pushed some of her hash browns around on the edge of her plate.

"What do you and Cameron have planned for today?"

"Well," she began with a twinkle in her eyes, "I don't know about my young man here, but I had this huge day all planned out. Expensive spa treatments and high end shopping, but for you, I could change them." She looked over at him from beneath her half lowered lashes, "What were you thinking about?"

"I need your help."

"Me?" She grinned down at Cameron and wiped a drop of syrup from the corner of his mouth. "Hear that, sweetie. Jason needs my help."

"Me too. I can help."

"I need both of you to come with me."

"Go where?"

Jason picked up a peace of his steak and smile. "Hunting."

* * *

Jax hadn't changed the locks; obviously, because her keys still worked. The interior of the office was dark but it only took a moment for her to trip over the lamp. It was broken in three pieces and managed to put the mother of all runs in her hose.

She surveyed the damage in the half light from the open door and shook her head. 'What had he done?'

The lights in the room flickered on and Carly turned around. "Jax." She moved closer, raising her arms to wrap them around his neck, but he stepped away. "Jax… we have to talk."

"We, don't have to do anything."

"Let me explain." She was openly pleading with him.

His angry tone dashed her hopes. "I want to buy you out."

Carly paused, her mind whirling with thoughts. "That's not what I want."

"That's what I want."

She paced a few steps away, surveying the damage to the room, pain spreading through her limbs. "I can't lose you, Jax. Not like this."

"I don't think that it's your choice, Carly. It's my life… my choice."

"I need another chance. I need to make this right for you. I need to know that you love me, Jax. If you love me, I'll make it right."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to love you, Carly." He sat down on the edge of her desk and looked at the mess strewn on the carpet. "Hearing you say those things… threaten Elizabeth and her baby, I-"

"It's back to her again, isn't it? Little Miss Perfect had to butt in and-"

"She's not the problem, Carly." He caught her eye. "Why do you have to hate her so much?"

"Maybe it's because all of the men in my life love her so much."

"Carly."

She turned a horrified look toward him. "Is that it?" She balked at his attempt to talk. "Please tell me that Sonny wasn't right about this too."

He gave her a hard look. "I don't give a damn about what Sonny told you, Carly. He doesn't know me, I don't care how much he thinks he does." He picked up a framed picture of the boys. "You love them, don't you, Carly?"

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

He set the frame gingerly back on the desk. "I love them, too… even if they're not mine biologically."

"Of course, they think of you as-"

"A father?" His voice was harsh with emotion. "I am a father, Carly. The question is do you understand how much I love my daughter?"

"Daughter?" She nearly stuttered out the word. "Who?"

"Elizabeth is the mother of my child."

"Jax," Carly's voice changed. She spoke in a soft melodic tone as though he were a little child and she was soothing his fears, "Elizabeth lost the baby."

His eyes closed and the muscle in his jaw flexed with strain. "I can still feel her," he touched his chest, "here inside my heart. I know she's with me everywhere I go. She's with Elizabeth, too."

"Jax, I-"

"We plan to visit her tree every year on the same day. We'll go there and talk to her, imagine what she'd look like, what she'd be like."

"She tortures you, Jax. Elizabeth shouldn't do that to you."

"It not her, Carly! Don't you understand? I need to be there, to understand what it is in my life that's missing. I need to see her there, to hear her voice talk about the baby, our daughter. She helps me through it every year…and you… you were trying to get rid of her!"

"Oh my God, Jax." She stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock. "Sonny was right, you love her."

Jax shook his head and stared back. "You really don't understand, do you?" He stepped back and held up his hands to stop her from getting any closer. "She's my friend. She was the mother of my child. There is a bond between us that will never go away. I wish the best for her. I want her happy, if that's love… then yes. The problem is you're reading too much into this, but somehow I'm not shocked. Not after what you did tonight.

"I'm going to sell my part of the hotel if you won't. I can live in the same town with you Carly, but I'm not going to work with you every day… knowing what you've done."

"Give me another chance, please."

"I've given you about all the chances you're going to have."

* * *

The doorman opened the front door and gave Elizabeth a smile as she slipped in first, holding Cam's hand. "Come on, Jason!"

Jason followed in behind with Cameron's other hand held securely in his. "I'm right here, Cam."

"Looks like you had fun today, Cameron."

The little boy looked up at the doorman and smiled, his teeth colored red behind his lips.

Elizabeth caught the shock on the man's face and smiled. "He had an Icee."

"Oh." The doorman bent his knees to get down closer to Cameron. "Did you go to the zoo?"

"Nope." Cameron had a slight edge of disappointment in his voice.

"Really?" Jax appeared in the room, lines of strain marked around his eyes. Elizabeth could see that he was beyond tired, but he made an effort to lighten his voice for Cameron. She was grateful. "Where did you go, Cameron?"

"We went looking at grass and trees."

"You went to a park?"

Cameron shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Um… the fair?"

"Nooo." Cameron looked at the doorman and shook his head. "We saw tree houses and lots and lots of doorbells." The happy little boy couldn't stifle the yawn that stretched his mouth into a wide 'O'.

Elizabeth ruffled Cameron's curls. "Yeah, we saw a ton of them."

Jax caught her eye. "You were looking at houses?"

Jason nodded and took Cameron's hand. "I'll take him upstairs."

She gave him a grateful smile. "It's time for a nap."

"Nuh uh!" Cameron frown pinched at the corners of his mouth and he looked up at his mother. "Not tired."

Elizabeth watched him struggle to fight off another yawn. "Right."

"Hey, Cam," Jason bent down to whisper into his ear, "I need to get some rest. You wanna keep me company?"

"Okay." He pulled on Elizabeth's skirt. "Mama?"

"Go ahead, Sweetie… take care of Jason for me."

He gave her another toothy red grin and Elizabeth shook her head as she watched them walk away toward the elevators. It wasn't until the doors closed behind them that she turned back to Jax.

"What?" She couldn't help the nervous giggle. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No," Jax shook his head, "you're happy."

Elizabeth beamed. "Yes. I am… it's been a long time coming."

"I'm glad."

The tone of his voice was soft, melancholy… and it cut strait to her heart. "Then why do I get the feeling that you're about to fall apart and you're not going to ask for help?"

He tried to blow it off, smiling brightly and gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, Elizabeth. It's just been a long day."

She gave him a long look and folded her arms across her chest. "When Jason came in this morning, he was upset… but wouldn't tell me what happened. He wasn't ready." She looked up into Jax's face to watch his expression. "Why do I get the feeling that you had a hard night, too?"

There was a moment when she thought it was going to say something, to let her help… then it was gone, his face stretched back into his happy little smile. "I was just getting used to having you around and now, you're planning to leave?"

Elizabeth put her hands on her waist and gave him a searching look. "As much as I would love to live off of you for the rest of my life; it was only temporary."

"You don't have to rush and move in with Jason."

"I'm not."

Jax looked at her, curiosity written in his features. "But I thought you were…"

"Cam and I are going to move into the house, when we find it. Jason's going to come over when he can… just like he's doing now."

"And in the future?"

She blushed a little bit. "In the future, we'll talk… see where things are going… and take it as it comes."

Jax nodded. "That's good." He gave her a smile and pulled her into his arms. "As long as you're happy."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she squeezed him tight. "I just wish you were happy."

They didn't see Carly standing just outside the hotel doors. Watching them.


	28. Chapters 54 & 55

**Part 54**

Cameron was nearly asleep but fighting it. "Sweetie?" Elizabeth gave Jason a grin as sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Why don't you take a nap?"

He shook his head. "Not tired." It was a big claim for a boy with eyes nearly closed against his will. "Waiting for you."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss, no small feat when her stomach was becoming an ever increasing barrier between them. "I'm here, so sleep."

His hand slid under his pillow and he finally gave in.

Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. "He wanted his mother." She turned and found herself a scant inch from Jason. There was something about the look in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. "He's not the only one."

* * *

Edward Quartermaine stared at Alice with a look of disgust. "Tell that…that woman to go away."

"If you want, I'll toss her out by her hair, but she says she's got some information about Mister Morgan."

"Jason?" He looked up with caution in his eyes. "Then let her in, but you stand outside the door. When I give you the word-"

Alice nodded. "I'll take out the trash."

* * *

Elizabeth looked back at Cameron sleeping in the bed and then back at Jason. "Maybe we should take this... outside?"

He nodded and followed her out into the other room. She stopped a few feet out of the bedroom and turned back toward Jason. "Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For today." She looked back at the bedroom. "For spending time with Cameron."

"It wasn't a problem. Did you make a decision?"

"About?" She shook herself when she realized that she was staring at his lips. "The house… the house?" She laughed when he nodded. "They're all wonderful… but I'm sure that you have to take a look at, uh… security issues."

"I had someone look them over, before we went to see them."

"Oh." Elizabeth smiled and reached out a hand, laying it on his chest, just a little bit away from his heart. "That's good."

"Yeah."

She looked back up at his face and noticed the way the corners of his mouth twitched when she moved her hand, even just a fraction of an inch. Elizabeth moved closer, her hand sliding up and over his shoulder. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I've made up my mind about other things."

He looked at her, his lips pressed together, his eyes expectant as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't… wouldn't.

She slipped her fingers into the ends of his hair and brushed the tips of her fingers against his skin. "I feel like I should tell you something, but I don't want to make you think that I'm pushing you into anything."

"Pushing me? I don't understand."

Elizabeth rose up on the tips of her toes and gently pulled down on the back of Jason's neck. He didn't resist at all, controlling his movements so that their lips met gently, her lips parting under his as he tilted his head to the side.

She leaned back and felt his hand settle on her hip. "I miss you. I miss being with you, I miss-"

"Loving you."

Elizabeth read the truth in his eyes. Jason loved her, but he also wanted her. She reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

* * *

"I don't see how you can give me any leverage here, Carly. Elizabeth is no friend of yours."

"No," she conceded, "but Jason is."

He laughed and dropped his fountain pen onto the desktop. "You must really be in trouble."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but managed to hold her head up. "Why would you say that?"

Edward leaned forward on his elbows. "Your poker face isn't what it used to be, Caroline." He gave her a Cheshire grin. "I'm used to you having a fire in your eyes and a little bit of spit in my eye when we cross swords like this." His lips pealed back and it seemed as though he was baring his teeth. "So, you must really be in trouble if you're willing to come to me and offer Jason's head on a platter."

"I'm not betraying him, I'm saving him."

"Delusional as well, I'm liking this more and more."

"Do you want my help or not?"

His laughter sounded like he was choking on it. "Let's see what you bring to the table before you ask me for a favor, shall we?"

* * *

As pregnant as she was, it took a little bit of creative positioning to make the baby comfortable, but Liz was willing to experiment and Jason was a patient student.

Her hand fisted in his hair when his lips descended on the hollow of her throat, her other hand splayed over the muscles of his chest, exploring, memorizing every inch.

"Elizabeth." The vibration of his voice against her skin was thrilling, sending spikes of electricity through her body.

She reached down between them and unhooked the button on the waistband of his jeans.

He stopped her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers, his hand completely enveloping hers. A groan fell from her lips and her gaze as it descended on him showed her irritation. "Jason…"

"Are you sure?" He asked the question, trying to be noble, but the truth was in his eyes. He didn't want to stop.

"August."

He blinked back at her, unsure of what she said.

"August," she repeated and he nodded slowly. "It's been a long time, Jason." She withdrew her hand from his and grasped the metal pull of his zipper.

* * *

He gave her proposal thorough consideration, enjoying every second of her pain. She sat in the chair opposite of his desk and fidgeted while he thought through the offer.

Edward gave her a wolfish grin as he leaned back in his chair. "I want to thank you for taking the time to come and see-"

"You're blowing me off?" She couldn't believe it. "You're not going to help me?"

He nodded, childish glee playing across his features. "I don't need you."

"The hell you don't!" She rose from her chair and paced a few steps away. "Jason will never listen to you now!"

"You know, I don't think you understand, Carly." He rose from his chair as well. "If I put my cap in with you," he sighed, "it will do me more harm than good. Elizabeth Webber is a smart young woman. If she finds out that I've crawled into bed with you, for lack of a better analogy, I'll never get near my great-grandchild."

She gaped at him, her mouth open and eyes disbelieving. "You're wrong. I am your best chance at-"

He waved a hand at the door. "I don't think so, Carly. Whatever trouble you've gotten yourself into is without a doubt well-deserved." He couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up from inside and he didn't try. "However, you're going to have to get out of it yourself." He punched a button on his phone. "Mrs. Corinthos…" he looked up into her face, "or whatever you call yourself these days, is leaving. Make sure she's given a 'proper' send off."

Carly snatched up her purse and rounded the desk toward the door. "You'll regret this. I swear to God you will."

He didn't even bother watching her go. "That's nice dear. Good bye, now."

* * *

Jason was dressed by the time Elizabeth came out of the bathroom and if truth be told he loved her disappointed pout.

"You have to go?"

He nodded. "Business."

It was a concentrated effort for her to school her features into the right expression.

He got up from the couch and took her into his arms. "I'll call you later."

She nodded.

Jason leaned closer and brushed a kiss against the lobe of her ear. He smiled when she moved closer into his embrace. "Don't worry too much."

Elizabeth looked up at him and offered a smile. "I've got the early shift at Mercy in the morning, so I'm going to get some sleep."

He lifted her chin and gave her a smile. "I'll be thinking about you."

She shook her head. "Just worry about keeping safe… that's all I want."

"That, I can manage."

Jason shared one last kiss before he headed out to his car. He was one step out her hotel room door when his cell phone rang.

* * *

Carly paused outside on the street, watching the traffic blow by. She dug through her purse and yanked out her cell phone. She blinked back the tears as she waited for him to pick up.

"What is it, Carly?"

"We have to talk."

"All right, come on over."

**Part 55**

Carly left Sonny's office and took one last deep breath of freedom. Max stood behind her, just a step to the side and gave a little cough to get her attention. "Where to now?" She whirled on him and he gave her a sheepish look. "I'm just trying to help."

She looked away, her own expression contrite. "I'm sorry, Max… I forgot you were waiting for me… I'm just-"

"Upset?"

Carly nodded. "Everyone's turned against me."

"No everyone, Car… Mrs. C, you still have me."

She stared at her hand, the engagement ring winking in the light. "Everyone I love…"

It didn't matter that she probably hadn't heard him, the words hurt just the same.

Max walked ahead of her to the car and opened the back passenger seat. "Let's get your things."

That's when she looked up. "I'll take car, just call and have someone from the Metro Court pick you up. I'll meet you later.."

Shaking his head he motioned helplessly, frustration written on his face. "You don't care, do you?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Care? About what?"

"Never mind." Max gave her a somber look. "Go… I'll meet you at the house."

Carly gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you, Max… you're a good friend."

He nearly choked on the fumes as she sped off. Staring at the retreating taillights, Max shook his head. "Too bad you're not."

* * *

Jason walked up to the front door of General Hospital as Alan walked out into the sunlight. "Jason!"

He looked over his father from head to toe. "I thought they're supposed to wheel you out." He looked to Monica for confirmation.

"Well, you know your father…. Stubborn to a fault." She touched Alan's chest gently as she smiled up at him. "He got all the way to the front door and told the nurses that he was taking the last few steps on his own."

"Who's going to argue with the Chief of Staff?" Alan gave Jason a smile. "I'm glad you're here. We have a few things to talk about."

Jason looked from one to the other. "You should sit down."

"I'm fine, but thanks." Alan looked at his son with an apologetic smile. "It's about your grandfather."

"Edward? What-"

"He's trying, Jason… he's really trying."

"You can say that again."

Alan smiled at Monica's dry tone. "He's trying to find a way to be a part of your life… the baby's life."

"What has he done?" Jason's tone was flat, detached, but his hands were fisted at his sides.

Monica looked a bit unsure but she did tell him. "He's been to see Elizabeth."

Jason nodded. "I heard a little about that."

Alan smiled. "Good. I'm glad you and Elizabeth talked about it." He paused at the end and gave Monica a questioning look.

Jason read the expression as hesitant. "There's more… right?"

Monica nodded. "Alice told us that Carly came by to talk to Edward. She heard some of the conversation." Monica looked a bit chagrined at revealing that Alice had tried to listen in on the conversation. "Carly was offering to help Edward get back into your life. She didn't hear all of it, but we haven't had a chance to ask him… Jason?"

He stopped a few feet away, realizing that he had started to leave. Instead he turned toward Alan. "I'm glad you're going home."

"Thank you." Alan gave him a warm smile.

Jason paused as if he was mulling over something in his head. "Elizabeth and I will call you… about dinner sometime if you're interested."

Alan shook his head and smiled. "We'd love to, it'll be our treat."

"Alan… Dad…" Jason looked up at Alan and saw his shocked expression. "I think we can afford to take you both to dinner and it was our invitation."

Monica put a restraining hand on Alan's chest. "Just say… Yes, Jason, we'd love to have dinner with you and Elizabeth. Let us know when and where and we'll be there."

Taking the hint, Alan smiled. "Yes, Jason, we'd love to have dinner with you and Elizabeth. Let us know when and where and we'll be there."

"Good… good." Jason fidgeted with his hands and gave them both a hesitant smile. "I'll let her know." Jason gave it a moment of consideration. "Then you should get some rest beforehand. We'll have Cam with us and he'll run you ragged."

Alan gave a small sigh and his face lit up with a smile.

Monica answered for them. "That would be wonderful."

Jason knew that Alan could see the nervous energy coursing through him. Carly had been to see Edward, what an unholy alliance that could become if left alone. He wanted to stay… wanted to make sure that Alan was ready to go home, but he also wanted to find Edward and get to the bottom of everything.

"We really should be getting home, Monica."

Jason hoped his expression wasn't too grateful as he met Alan's eyes over Monica's head.

"Is Elizabeth still staying at the Metro Court?"

Jason nodded to answer Alan's question.

Monica shook her head. "I don't know if I'd have the courage to go back there after being held hostage."

"It works for us."

Alan nodded again. "Then that's all that matters. It was good to see you Jason."

"Good to see you… both… too."

* * *

Elizabeth put away the toys that Cam had left on the floor and gave a little groan when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Elizabeth, it's Sonny."

"Sonny?" Her hand flew to her middle, touching the baby for reassurance as her stomach sank with fear. She rushed to the door, kicking aside a few toys in her haste to reach the door.

It pulled open in her hand and she stared out at Jason's friend, her mind full of unspoken questions.

Sonny's open regard changed from open to curious. "What's wrong?"

"Jason?"

"Oh…" he smiled and reached out to gently touch her arm, "he's fine… I'm not here with bad news."

"Wow," her knees wobbled with relief and she laughed… giddy with joy. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to look like a nutcase and flip out on you."

"No… no…" Sonny saw her expression, one brow raised over a dubious smile, "Well… not that much like a… a nutcase, as you put it."

The both shared a little laugh as Elizabeth collected her composure. "I'm sorry… would you like a seat? Something drink? We have a really teeny little hotel fridge, but it's got water and a few juice boxes in it."

"Well, I've had my fill of juice boxes thanks to the boys. Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Okay." She watched him take a seat on the couch, but she couldn't manage to make her knees work.

"You look a little nervous." His tone was light, his grin almost teasing. "Do you want me to go?"

"NO!" She laughed at her own nervous outburst. "Look, I'm sorry. We're friends, Sonny… I don't know why I'm acting like…"

"Like you're scared of me?"

"You know," she plopped down on the sofa next to him, "that's exactly what I'm doing."

He gave her a grin that she returned instinctively. "Do you know why?"

She thought about it for a minute. "I give up…"

"This is the first time that we've been alone since…."

"The paternity test."

Sonny looked down at his hands, clasped together, "I really messed that whole thing up, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought… that Lucky was the father. I told you… that it was better that way."

Elizabeth looked down at the floor, flexing her toes against the carpet. She looked over in surprise as Sonny's hand covered hers. "You said what you did because you care about Jason."

"I was wrong."

She looked up at him, her shock evident on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You make him happy."

"He makes me happy." Her smile was evidence enough for him. "This baby isn't a mistake, Sonny. Unexpected, yes… but not a mistake."

He scrubbed a hand over his face and his shoulders sagged. "I wouldn't say that. Not about the baby."

She turned toward him, tucking one leg under herself on the couch. "It took a long road for the two of us to get to where we are now. We took a lot of detours and bad choices on both sides. But we were finally able to cut through all the misunderstandings and good intentions and be honest with each other."

"So, you're happy with... this?" He looked around the room. He answered the question for himself when he caught sight of the papers on the coffee table. "House hunting?"

"Yes. We've narrowed it down to three." She lifted them into her lap and looked through them one by one. "All near good schools, grocery stores, a lot of room for the kids to play-"

"What about his job?"

"Yes, what about his job?" She couldn't help the defensive edge in her voice. "Is that why you're here? To see if I'm going to demand that Jason leave his job?"

Sonny's silence was enough of an answer.

She stood up and put the house flyers back on the table. "Sonny, Jason and I have known each other a long time. I've had to deal with his job for much of that time. I've paid more than enough on account with everything Jason and I have been through together, so maybe you'll understand when I ask you why it is that you don't think that I fit into Jason's life? What do I have to do to prove?" She took a deep breath and her hand reached up to smooth along the side of her stomach.

Sonny stood and moved to the door. "I didn't come here to upset you Elizabeth. Are you-"

She looked up at him, her eyes so full of emotion that he knew her words were the truth before she even said it. "I love him, Sonny. I have loved him for so long and I'm tired of letting things get in the middle of it. Lucky's a policeman, his job has dangers… walking across the street has dangers… eating dinner has dangers…. But for Jason, I'm willing to face it and I know he'll do his best to protect us… that's all I'm asking for."

"And in return?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What do you want?"

"Time with Jason. His love. To raise my family with the man I love."

* * *

Edward was in the garden when Alice let Jason in. He advanced on Edward "You don't look surprised to see me."

The older man shrugged. "I knew you'd be here sooner or later. That girl was never one to keep her yap shut."

"Carly?"

Edward sighed, "Who else would I mean?"

Jason gave him a look. "Elizabeth?"

Raising an aged finger, Edward leveled a scathing look at Jason. "I'm wounded, wounded to the heart that you would think I'd have anything against that delightful creature!"

He could only stare in reply.

Edward continued on. "She is carrying my great-grandchild, son. If I hear you're not treating her with the utmost respect, I'll-"

"You'll?" Jason couldn't help but smile at all the bluster. "I heard you'd spoken to Carly. I wanted to know what she told you."

He turned and plucked a rose from the nearest bush and held it up to his nose. "This was one of your grandmother's favorites. It has a beautiful fragrance and very little thorns." He moved over to another bush and Jason followed behind. "This one… she liked this one because it just wouldn't die. I don't even think she really liked it. I think she admired its stubbornness."

"I don't see-"

"Carly's like this kind of rose. Prickly, stubborn and it's not even that great of a fragrance… you have to be very careful how you pick it, or the thorns will tear the skin from your fingers."

"I don't-"

Edward stopped and looked at Jason as though he could see right inside him. "I know I sound like an old fool, Jason, but what I'm trying to tell you that I know Carly's not the one to help me… not if I want to be a part of your life. I tried whittling my way in through Elizabeth, but that spitfire set me straight."

"She told me you offered her a house."

"It was a beautiful one."

"I'm sure it was."

"I kept it, too; I'll put it in trust for your baby; a present from an old fool."

Jason looked down for a moment and then he lifted his gaze and surveyed the garden. "When I'm here… I can still feel her."

"Your Grandmother?"

Nodding, Jason looked redirected his gaze to Edward's face. "And for her I'm going to make you this deal."

"What deal?" He couldn't keep out his disbelieving tone of voice.

"Time in exchange for your honesty."

"Honesty?"

"Yes," nodded Jason, "you know what it is. You just don't like it."

The older man huffed out a breath. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't try to interfere with our lives and we'll bring the baby over to visit from time to time… and go from there."

"That's wonderful, son, thank-"

"But if you break your promise. That's it."

"Done." Edward had such hope in his eyes, or at least that was what he read in the older man's eyes.

Jason looked at his grandfather, his eyes full of questions. "As long as we understand each other." He started back toward the French doors but stopped when Edward quietly spoke his name.

"Jason?"

They faced each other across the patio and Edward looked around the garden. "Once in awhile. Once the baby is born… or before if Elizabeth wants… come and see the garden. I think Lila's the closest to us here."

"For grandmother." Jason nodded.

"For Lila."

* * *

The apartment building was still a mess. Bright yellow tape criss-crossed over the doorway and a chain link fence barred the bottom of the staircase. Epiphany put a hand on her shoulder, "First time you've been back?"

Nodding, Elizabeth reached up to massage the tension that sprung up in the back of her neck. "I've been thinking about it, but one thing or another would pop up and I'd put it off."

"Finally got fed up with the waiting?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "More like I was tired of avoiding it."

"Were they able to save anything? Anything at all?"

"No. Cameron and I had a few things left at Grams. That and a few things that we picked up right after we got to the Metro Court Hotel."

Elizabeth started walking and Epiphany followed along the two of them strolling side by side on the way to Kelly's. "You and Jason…"

"We're fine."

Epiphany took a moment to notice the flush of color in her cheeks. "I can see that."

"I've got a few weeks more before I'm set to take maternity leave for the baby and I've…we've got a lot to do before then."

"You can depend on him."

"Jason?"

Epiphany proceeded her into the courtyard, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. Jason."

"Of course." Elizabeth took hold of the door handle and waited for Epiphany to pick a table. "He's one person that I don't have to worry about. Ever."

"What can I get for you?"

They looked up as Georgie came to the table order pad and pen in hand. It took them just a few seconds to order, the menu was more than familiar to both of them. When she left the table, Elizabeth lifted her bag into her lap. "So… are you ready to see them?"

Epiphany opened her hands and waved her on. "Let's see the pictures."

Setting the pictures on the table, Elizabeth spread them out. "I'm not going to tell you the one I like the best. I want you to look at all three houses and give me your opinion, okay?"

"It's like an early Christmas." Epiphany gave her friend a warm grin. "I just don't think you'll be able to get any of these in a box."

Elizabeth took her cup of tea from Georgie and set it down on the table. "No, there's no box, but maybe a bow?" They shared a laugh, "but I'd be happy with a paper chain and an angel on a Christmas tree."

Epiphany covered Elizabeth's hand. "You are one strange girl."

"Strange?"

"I guess it's more like simple."

Elizabeth gave her a pained look. "That isn't much better."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Webber." Epiphany took a sip of her coffee and set the mug back down. "I just think it's a damn good thing that you don't put too much stock in all the… extravagant stuff that Jason could offer you."

She shrugged. "I don't." She looked down into her tea cup as though she could read the future at the bottom of the cup. "I just want him."

They sat in quiet for moment and then Elizabeth continued. "I watch him, sitting on the floor with Cameron, the two of them playing or reading a story and I feel like my heart is about to burst open." She balled up her napkin in her hand. "Other people can say what they want about Jason, but when he's there with me, with my son… the quiet moments mean the most to me. It's not money or gifts… it's time."

"No…maybe, but it's more than that. It's love." Epiphany slid the center flier back across the table and Elizabeth picked it up with a smile. Epiphany touched the top of the picture. "This one."

When Elizabeth looked up she caught site of Carly putting a box into the trunk of her car. She could walk around to the back of the building, or she could try to duck around while Carly was packing up her car, but that didn't sit right in her middle. She wasn't going to shy away from Carly. Not anymore. Not again.

She walked toward the car but didn't get a chance to offer the first greeting. Carly whirled around, probably having caught site of her in the chrome on the car. "So," her smile was twisted, cold, "did you come to gloat?"

Elizabeth stopped short on the sidewalk. "Gloat?" She looked around to see what this was about. "What are you… what do you mean?"

Carly waved an imperious hand in the air. "Oh please, princess, like I'm going to believe that you don't know all the gory details." She huffed and leaned up against the car. "If I didn't know Jason better, I'd say you put him up to it."

"Put him up to what?"

Carly pushed away from the car and stepped closer. "Getting rid of me. Don't play coy with me. It's not going to work."

"If I was behind this plot you're talking about, apparently I did a horrible job of it," Elizabeth sighed, "you're still here."

Carly slammed the trunk shut. "Really? Jason didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Is this a trip for the wedding?"

The laughter that Carly could muster up was dry… bitter. "You are either really evil or really stupid. Which one is it, Elizabeth?"

"You really haven't changed in all these years, have you Carly?" She took a step to the side on the concrete and started to move past her on the way to the front door, stopping when she was just opposite. "It's all about you. Not Sonny, not Jax ...not Jason. You don't consider their feelings or how things that you do can hurt others."

"Oh, that's just rich coming from you."

Elizabeth was speechless for a moment, her eyes wide in confusion. "What are you talking about now?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What, Carly… what is it that I don't get."

"It always comes back to you… they'd do anything for you."

"Who?" She was so confused. "Jason?"

"Jason," Carly agreed, "Sonny… Jax! I just don't understand why they can be so completely snowed by you. Sure the little miss perfect act should work for a little while and then there's the abused virgin card. How long are you going to play that for, huh? Is that what you used to keep Lucky's hands off you? Do you look into his eyes and tell him you're scared someone's going to hurt you? Do you?"

Her throat was dry, parched with pain and disbelief. How could Carly be so hateful?

"Is that what you told Jason… is that how you got him to fall for you? Did you tell him how that man dragged you off a bench in the park? Did you tell him that it hurt, how poor and defenseless you were? Jason thrives on that. On being the hero. That was some of the best sex we ever had, when the adrenaline was pumping through his veins."

Elizabeth had a number of thoughts running through her head in a cycle… continual… on fast forward. A number of them involved angry words… a slap or two… but the only reaction she could muster up was a smile.

Judging by Carly's reaction, it was the best thing she could have done.

"You know, Carly… I don't believe I've ever seen that shade of purple on you before, but really… it's not your color." She took another step toward the front door of the Metro Court. "When Jason gets around to telling me what happened with you I'll be there to listen, but as far as my relationship goes with Jason, Sonny or Jax. It's none of your concern."

Elizabeth continued on, reaching the door before turning back to look at Carly. "I love him, Carly. We're going to make a life together. I hope that you can be happy, if not for us… for Jason."

Carly walked around to the other side of the car and got in through the driver's door. "I'll never be happy for him when he's wasting his time with someone like you. You watch yourself little girl," she nearly spit out the words, "I'll be watching you… I'll make sure you treat him right, because I'll be back." Her hand gripped the top of the door. "You can bet on it."

That said, Elizabeth turned her back and stepped inside the Metro even before Carly shifted her car into gear.

Just a step in past the door she had to stop and smile. While not quite St. George, she now had hope of hiring herself out as a dragon-slayer.

* * *

Elizabeth woke from her nap and looked around the room, confused. It took her a moment to realize that someone was knocking at the door.

Her gaze shifted to the table by the door. "Jason's key." The card key was sitting on the table where he'd left it when he rushed out after his call. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth?"

She smiled and managed to lift herself off of the sofa cushions. "Just a second!" The giggles were merciless, they took hold of her and wouldn't let go. By the time she opened the door her shoulders were shaking and her hand was holding her belly. Jason stood there for a moment staring at her.

Elizabeth braced a hand on the door frame and stepped into his arms. "You forgot your key."

He returned the embrace and gently kissed the top of her head, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. "I didn't realize it was that funny."

It took a moment for her to collect her thoughts and step back from him. "No… that's not it…" she looked up at him, taking his hand and leading him inside, "I woke up when you started knocking and getting up was a whole production in itself. I was worried that I'd fall flat on my face and have to commando crawl across the floor to get to the door."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant. Hugely so, and apparently, my legs are getting tired of caring my big butt around all the time."

"So," he began, his gaze focused on their hands and then on her rounded belly, "do we have to get one of those… uh, wheelchairs to take you around?"

He heard the gasp of surprise that flew from her lips and his shoulders started to shake.

"You!" She smacked him on his shoulder with her free hand. "That was a joke!"

"I tried."

"I should give you the cold shoulder."

He tried to look contrite. It didn't work. "So?"

Elizabeth reached up and slid her fingers around the back of his neck, drawing him down for a kiss. "You'll have to make it up to me."

Jason slid his hand over her hip and let his fingers trail down her thigh. He repeated the gesture over and over again, each time, drawing the edge of the blanket further and further down off of her body.

He reached down toward her knee and his lips brushed against her shoulder. She finally shifted on the bed, her hand sliding up the mattress to bury itself under the pillow. "You're killing me here."

"Why?" His lips were still against her skin, his voice humming through her body.

"I'm tired?"

"Try again."

"I'm sleepy?"

"Don't buy it."

"Because you're taking too long."

He touched his lips to her neck. "I thought you liked it when I… took my time."

Elizabeth rolled over in his arms and touched her hands to his chest. "I do… I really do…" she smiled over the over eager tone of her voice. "I just have something I'd like to talk about first."

"Hmm… talk. Sure, but if you want me to listen," he leaned closer, his smile warm; "you're going to have to stop touching me like that."

"Oh?" She looked down and snatched her hands away from his abs.

Jason groaned. "I didn't say you had to take them away, just stop… exploring."

She fought past the blush that flooded her face. "I went back to the apartment today."

He sat up a bit, bracing his weight on his arm.

"I was on the way to Kelly's with Epiphany and I just had to stop by for a minute, just to see it." She looked down at her hand, her pale fingers in slight contrast to the sheets. "I needed to remember that night."

Jason gently slid his fingers through her hair, starting at her temple and trailing down until his fingertips grazed her shoulder.

"I needed to remind myself how grateful I am that you were nothing less than my guardian angel that night." She looked up into his face and bit her lip before continuing on. "I like being with you, Jason. I like being able to reach over in bed and touch you… I've loved you for so long and kept it a secret from myself for so many stupid reasons I begin to wonder how you can stand me."

"Elizabeth-"

"Jason…I love you and-"

"Elizabeth." Jason took her face in his hands and silenced her with a look. "I don't know how I've managed to find you… save you so many times. Just like you've been there when I've needed you..." He kissed her gently, "The night you came to me… you said that's it's all a matter of timing and I agreed with you… I agreed because it seemed to fit."

"And now?"

He sighed and trailed his fingers down her cheek and over the pulse in her neck. "Now, I realize that it's more like gravity." He gave a weak smile as though he couldn't seem to get past the humor of the situation. "Circling around each other again and again, sometimes coming close…"

"Just not close enough… until now."

Jason smiled. "Now."

"And," Elizabeth slid a hand over his hip and into his waist band at his lower back, "now?"

He hissed out a breath. "Now?"

She slid closer and pressed her lips to his ear and whispered a few choice words about gravity and its possible applications.

They didn't leave until a few hours later.

A week before she started her maternity leave they closed the escrow on the house. It was a who's who of Corinthos guards that had volunteered to move boxes. Granted there weren't more than a score of boxes to contend with. Much of the furniture had been included in the price, but it was the brand new Chuggin' Charlie toddler bedroom set that had everyone smiling and Cameron dancing on the carpet.

Resting on the porch swing for the better part of the hour, Elizabeth was ready to put up a fight when Jason offered to carry her inside. "I'm not an invalid."

"Tread carefully there, Jason." Epiphany leaned against on3 of the porch posts, her arms folded. "This is one of those times in a man's life when he has to wonder…" she gave him a wink, "if he has enough medical insurance to cover his next sentence."

With a smile in Elizabeth's direction, she disappeared into the house to serve lunch.

Jason lounged against the railing, his jeans marked with paint and dust. "I know, but there are certain things… traditions that need to be observed."

"When did 'tease the fat woman' become a tradition?" She huffed at him, but she knew she wasn't all that convincing.

"All right." He held up his hands in surrender. "Get inside on your own, and-"

"With my ankles swollen?" She pushed herself to her feet and leveled a look at him. "I thought you were supposed to save me."

He smiled and lifted her up into his arms, stopping long enough to lower a kiss to her lips. "Always."

"Always." She agreed and as they stepped into the house Cameron rushed up to throw his arms around Jason's leg.

Jason leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Just like you save me."


End file.
